Dame una oportunidad III
by lulust bio
Summary: Ésta historia está protegida por derechos de autor, y no se permite su publicación o adaptación en ninguna otra plataforma o web.
1. Justo a tiempo

La historia aún más desarrollada está en: paranoiadelirante . com

Ya sabéis que para cualquier comentario o duda podéis escribirme aquí, a mi email: lulustduo gmail .com o a mi twitter lulust_duo

lulU*

[DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD]

Temporada III

*CAP.1: "JUSTO A TIEMPO"*

PEPA

Decidí no pensar más en la carta de Silvia y lo que todo ello conllevaba, así que me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentada... pero este intento por dejar a Silvia a un lado, se vio frustrado demasiado pronto...

BIP,BIP!

SMS SILVIA : " Hla…spero k no stes enfadada y k te haya gustado lo k habia dentro dl sobre... tiens algo q hacer sta tarde? Podriams vrns 1 rato y hablar...SOLO hablar, lo prometo...xfa, xfa! Di q si =) "

Miré la pantalla del móvil con una sonrisa... no lo podía evitar, cuando quería, Silvia era excesivamente tierna... y aunque yo quisiera ir de dura, eso la hacía irresistible... pero sólo a veces, eh?. Tecleé la respuesta.

SMS PEPA: " Ok...xo solo hablar, k nos conocems y al final las manos van al pan... ns vms 1 rato x la noxe, t aviso ants d salir y te paso a buscar."

SILVIA

Era una actitud muy vergonzosa, pero no pude evitarlo. Cuando leí su mensaje diciéndome que nos veríamos esa noche, di unos cuantos botes en la cama agarrada a la almohada, como una de esas fans histéricas... pero no podía evitarlo, me hacía demasiada ilusión verla, estar con ella... aunque sólo fuera como amigas... o eso decía ella.

Para matar el tiempo y los nervios, después de comer, abrí mi portátil y le conté a Paula lo que acababa de pasar por el messenger.

Paula- Estarás contenta entonces, no? :P

Silvia-Pues sí, mucho! ^^

Paula-Anda que... vaya tela, cualquiera que te vea...

Silvia-Por? Q pasa?

Paula-Nada... sólo q estás en esa fase de enamoramiento en la cual produces vergüenza ajena a la gente que te rodea xDDD

Silvia-Uy... no será q tienes envidia?

Paula-Para nada...

Silvia-Ya, lo que pasa es que tu necesitas un buen novio...

Paula-O novia...

Silvia-Todavía estás con esas?! Q Pepa es mía! ¬¬

Paula-Buenooo! Tranquila, no me mates q era broma! Pero... si ves que lo vuestro no va pa adelante, luego me toca a mí intentarlo, eh ?

Silvia-Tranquila, q no va a hacer falta ¬¬

Paula-Oye, sabes que soy tu amiga... y me alegro que estés feliz y eso... pero Silvia, ve con cuidado con las ilusiones, q solo te ha dicho que sí a quedar, no ha sido un sí quiero...

Silvia-Bueno, tú dame tiempo. Algún día me dirá si quiero, y tendremos una casa muy bonita, con jardín, y me recibirá todos los días en sus fuertes brazos, y tendremos 3 nenes o nenas, morenazos como ella, y un perro, y una piscina, y...

Paula-Valeee! Ya me ha quedado clara, anda que... estás fatal! Pero me alegro de verte así, no te había visto tan contenta desde... bueno, desde nunca.

Silvia-Gracias =) Aunque... me da miedo q nunca vaya a conseguir...ya sabes, lo q quiero de Pepa...

Paula-Tú tranquila, que para eso estamos nosotras!

Silvia-Nosotras?

Salió entonces un pequeño mensaje en la ventana:

" Se agregó a sara_lucas4ever ".

Sara-Nosotras pequeña! Jajaja

Paula-Jajajaja

Silvia-Anda q... jajaja

Sara-Tú no te preocupes Silvia, que con nuestra infalible ayuda, acabaremos metiendo a Pepa en el bote...o bueno, en tu bote..joe, q mal suena eso no?

Todas- Jajajaja

Así eché gran parte de la tarde, hasta que apagué el ordenador y me puse a dar vueltas por la habitación... eran las nueve y media de la noche y aún no sabía nada de Pepa...

Silvia- ( A ver... no te agobies ni te ralles Silvia... te dijo que sí, que ella te avisaría, que os veríais por la noche... y aún es pronto, seguro que te llama...)

Pero las horas siguieron pasando...las 00:45... y nada de Pepa. Acabé tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo, con las lágrimas resbalando por mi cara... me había dado plantón, y eso me hizo sentir fatal... no sólo porque un plantón en sí era una falta de respeto total, sino, porque me había dado un plantón Pepa...

De pronto mi padre entró en la habitación.

D. Lorenzo- Silvia, hija, yo me acuesto ya, vale?

Silvia-Vale papá... ( Desganada)

D. Lorenzo- Oye, has tirado la basura?

Silvia-Uf... no... la tiro mañana, vale? Que ahora no me apetece.

D. Lorenzo- Como mañana? Silvia hija, ve a tirarla que tampoco tienes que ir hasta las Antípodas cojones! Que el cubo está a dos pasos de la puerta de casa!

Silvia-Y no puedo ir mañana?

D. Lorenzo- Claro, ve mañana...

Silvia-Grac...

D. Lorenzo- O ya déjalo para el mes que viene, y vamos acumulando toneladas mierda en casa hasta que tengamos que salir por la ventana! O hasta que nos saquen en los sucesos, lo que ocurra primero! Hija, cojones! ( Gesticulando con los brazos exageradamente)

Me levanté de mala gana, aunque con media sonrisa por las ocurrencias de mi padre, pasé por su lado camino de las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Silvia- Exagerado, que eres un exagerado! ( Le besé en la mejilla )

D. Lorenzo- Ten cuidado anda, me voy a la cama ( Sonriendo )

Bajé hasta la cocina, ya en pijama y saqué la basura del cubo... no dejaba de pensar en las calabazas que me había dado Pepa..y cada vez me sentía peor. Caminé hacia la puerta principal, basura en mano y salí a la calle... menos mal que era tarde, así nadie me vería con el pijama... fui hasta el cubo, con una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto... esa noche en concreto hacía bastante calor. Abrí la tapa del cubo y tiré la basura,... suspiré, y miré hacia ambos lados de la calle.

Silvia- ( No lo pienses más... no va a venir, ha pasado de ti... qué esperabas? )

Empecé a caminar hacia casa... cuando oí una voz muy lejana hablando en gritos aunque, gracias a Dios, no lo suficiente para despertar a medio vecindario.

Hombre- Alto! Policía!

Detrás de esos gritos, unos pasos que corrían hacia la dirección en la que yo estaba.

Tres horas antes…

PEPA

Salí de la ducha y, después de vestirme, bajé las escaleras para ir a la cita con Silvia.

Pepa- ( Cita? Has pensado cita? No, no es una cita, las citas son para los enamorados y las parejitas, y no es el caso, así que borra esa palabra de tu mente pero ya! Es… es...una quedada, eso es... Nada de citas, tu no tienes citas y menos con Silvia)

Agarré el pomo de la puerta para salir a la calle, cuando esa odiosa voz sonó detrás de mi espalda.

Alberto- Se puede saber a dónde vas?

Pepa-A dar una vuelta... nunca te había interesado a donde voy o dejo de ir ( Me giré )

Alberto- ( Rio irónicamente ) Y sigue sin importarme, no te confundas, a mi me da igual con quien te juntes o qué coño vayas a hacer.

Pepa-Genial entonces. ( Me giré para irme )

Abrí la puerta, pero su brazo apareció bruscamente al lado de mi cabeza cerrándola

Alberto- Donde crees que vas?

Me cogió del brazo y me giró bruscamente, golpeándome contra la puerta. Suspiré.

Pepa-Ya te lo he dicho, a dar una vuelta con una amiga.

Alberto-Una amiga? ( Rio ) Ya, bueno, sabes? A mí me da igual si te vas por ahí a sobarte con alguna de esas putas de las que te rodeas, pero...

Mi mente no quiso escuchar más, me daba igual lo que dijera ese cabrón, pero que le llamara eso a Silvia... eso no. Bufé de la rabia y me encaré con él... gran error, levantó una ceja y me agarró del cuello, empotrándome contra la pared.

Alberto-QUÉ? TE VAS A PONER CHULITA CONMIGO, EH?!

Pepa-N...no ( Respirando con dificultad )

Alberto-ASÍ ME GUSTA, NO OLVIDES QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ, ESTÚPIDA!

Tras decir esto me golpeó con fuerza contra la puerta. Gruñí de dolor, pero no hice nada más... no podía, y no por falta de ganas o de agallas, sino porque sabía quien se llevaría después las consecuencias de mis actos después... y precisamente, Berta apareció detrás de Alberto, alarmada.

Berta- Alberto, por dios, déjala... ( Poniendo un brazo en la espalda de él )

Alberto-Tú cállate ! ( La golpeó, soltándome )

Aquello acabó de enfermarme y me tiré contra él.

Pepa-Déjala! Dame a mí pero a ella déjala en paz! ( Forcejeando )

Volvió a cogerme como antes, contra la pared.

Alberto-Vaya, si ya te has envalentonado otra vez... así me gusta, las chicas con carácter. ( Sonrió con una mueca de asco )

Pepa-Qué quieres?! ( Furiosa )

Alberto-Eso es, directa al grano... Verás, como te decía antes me da igual con quien te vayas a juntar, pero... justo hoy, no vas a poder, tienes que hacer algo por mí.

Pepa-Dilo de una puta vez ( Furiosa)

Sujeté su mano, que estaba en mi cuello, y me impedía respirar con normalidad.

Alberto-Lo de siempre, ya sabes, tienes que llevarle esto al Rubio. ( Me tendió un paquete )

Droga... como siempre. La gente sabía que yo trapicheaba con droga, lo que no sabían era que la droga salía de ese malnacido, que a ojos de los demás era un santo y un vecino ejemplar...

Pepa-Droga...? Otra vez?

Alberto-No, piruletas si te parece! ( Me golpeó ) Tu no tienes nada que objetar, lo haces y punto, o ya te has olvidado de las normas de esta casa, eh?

Pepa-No...

Alberto-No, qué?! ( Golpeándome )

Pepa-No, señor! ( Furiosa )

Alberto-Pues eso, ya sabes, donde siempre... te vas para allá y se lo das.

Pepa-Y si me pillan, qué? Nos la estamos jugando demasiao.

Alberto-Nos? ( Rio ) De eso nada, TE la estás jugando demasiado... si te pillan, no quiero saber nada, o ya sabes lo que pasará ( Mirando a Berta, que lloraba ) Pero con lo lista que tú eres, seguro que eso no pasa... no querrás acabar en uno de esos centros de menores, llenos de gentuza, y ratas... ya sabes, no?

Bajé la cabeza. A veces pensaba que sería mejor si estuviera en un lugar así... en realidad, no se diferenciaba tanto de ese. Me soltó, abrió la puerta y me empujó hacia la calle.

Alberto-Pues eso! Y rapidito, cuando termines me llamas, más te vale hacerlo bien.

Pepa-Como siempre, no?

Alberto-Exacto ( Sonrió ) Para una cosa para la que sirves... Tira ya!

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y caminé hacia mi moto, furiosa... sintiendo una gran punzada en el pecho, la rabia concentrada. Algún día ese cabrón me las pagaría todas juntas... pero por el momento... por el momento no podía ser.

Estaba tan furiosa que me olvidé totalmente de avisar a Silvia. Mis manos temblaban de la rabia... así que pensé que lo mejor sería ir andando, la vieja fábrica en la que siempre nos reuníamos el Rubio y yo, no estaba tan lejos, y en las condiciones en las que estaba... no podía conducir sin tener grandes posibilidades de estamparme en la carretera. Así que eché a andar.

10 minutos más tarde…

Ya estaba a las puertas de la fábrica. La rabia que sentía había disminuido un poco durante el paseo... me sentía tan impotente por no poder poner a ese malnacido en su sitio, y de paso liberar a Berta de su infierno particular...

De pronto sentí como mi cara goteaba, me toqué y... sangre. Mierda. Otra marca más de la casa... ese cabrón me había cortado una ceja cuando me golpeó contra la puerta... genial, a ver como explicaba eso a los demás. Lucas y Aitor estaban deseando ponerle las manos encima a Alberto, por no hablar de Sara, claro... en el Instituto ya no iban a colar más excusas tipo, " Me he caído de la moto" ... y Silvia se preocuparía...

Pepa- ( Mierda! Silvia! Se me ha olvidad avisarla... bueno, no pasa nada, acabo pronto esto y voy para su casa, no me va a llevar mucho )

Entré en la fábrica... y esperé apoyada en una de las vigas apiladas en el suelo. Una hora y media después mi cabreo era de dimensiones titánicas, no sólo tenía que hacer esa mierda otra vez, sino que el Rubio no aparecía, o iba a llegar cuando le apeteciera.

Cansada de estar sentada, estuve paseando de un lado para otro como un animal enjaulado... otra media hora más... hasta que le vi aparecer por la puerta, su figura era inequívoca, un mastodonte como un armario, siempre vestido de negro, y obviamente, rubio... de ahí el nombre. Miré sus brazos fijamente... cada vez estaba más hinchado.

Rubio-Hola Pepa ( Chocándome la mano)

Pepa-Hola Rubio, qué pasa? ( Intenté disimular mi enfado )

Rubio-Siento la espera... pero no sé que pasa hoy, que está la policía rondando por el barrio constantemente.

Pepa-Eh? ( Levantándome de golpe ) La policía? Qué dices?

Rubio-Tranquila, no te preocupes, no me han seguido... tienes eso?

Pepa-Sí... aquí está ( Sacando el paquete de debajo de mi camiseta, intranquila)

Rubio-Pepa... las normas...

Pepa-Joder, no puedes pasarlo por alto? Creo que ya tenemos confianza, no? Alguna vez te he fallado?

Rubio-Sabes que son las normas, si fuera por mí no tendrías que hacerlo, pero sabes que el jefe lo exige así...

Pepa-TU jefe! No es nada mío!

Rubio-Es el que te paga por tus trabajos, incluidos los que no son de Alberto, no?

Pepa-Sí, pero...!

Rubio-Pepa...( Ofreciéndome el pequeño tubo por el cual esa mierda iba a entrar en mi cuerpo )

Pepa-Joder... está bien.

Tuve que hacerlo, esnifé después de él.

Pepa-Contento? ( Limpiándome la nariz )

Rubio-No te pongas así, toma anda. ( Dándome el dinero )

Pepa-Bueno, pues hasta la próxima entonces. ( Echando a andar hacia la puerta )

Agarrándome fuertemente del brazo y tirándome detrás de una pila de vigas, se puso a mi lado.

Pepa-Qué coño haces?

Rubio- ( Susurrando ) Calla...!

Voces lejanas- Tienen que estar, el aviso era de aquí, busca bien.

Me asomé disimuladamente hacia donde venían las voces... y mi cara palideció, poniéndose del mismo color que la del Rubio.

Pepa-Mierda, la policía...! Estamos jodidos!

Mi cara estaba totalmente desencajada... era como uno de esos malos presagios que siempre has tenido presente, y que al final acaban por cumplirse. Si me pillaban... estaba todo perdido. Adiós a mis amigos, adiós al pueblo, adiós a todas mis cosas, adiós a la ayuda a Berta y... adiós a Silvia.

No podía perder todo eso. Ya había perdido suficientes cosas en mi vida, tenía que hacer algo, y rápido. El destino me había puesto otra trampa en el camino, pero en esa no iba a caer... no, en esa no.

Me volví a asomar para ver cuantos policías eran... genial, éramos 2 contra 2, por lo menos no estábamos en inferioridad numérica. Empecé a pensar un plan rápido, cuando entonces, noté como me empezaba a marear un poco... se me estaba empezando a ir la cabeza por la mierda que había esnifado... sentí también un molesto hormigueo en las palmas de las manos... tenía que actuar antes de que se me fuera la olla del todo, y necesitaba ayuda.

Nos mantuvimos cinco minutos en silencio, quietos.

Rubio- Joder, si nos pillan estamos jodidos, estamos jodidos...

Menuda ayuda...

Rubio- De esta acabo en la cárcel y...

Me empecé a reír... y no sabía ni de qué... Dije que tenía que actuar antes de que se me fuera la olla verdad? Tarde.

Rubio- De qué te ríes? No te das cuenta de que de ésta nos vamos al hoyo?

Uno de los efectos de la cocaína era la euforia... otra la apatía, ya podéis imaginaros a quien le tocó el qué…

Pepa- Tú tranquilo, que a ésta invito yo. ( Sonriendo )

Rubio- Qué dices? Estás loca?

Pepa- ( Empecé a hablar atropelladamente, casi sin sentido ) Cuándo tu veas que tal... te vas corriendo como aaaaaalma que lleva el demonio ( Reí )

Rubio- Pepa, qué dices? No hagas ninguna tontería ( Agarrándome del brazo )

Pepa- Suelta coño! ( Me zafé de su brazo ) Como tú eres una nenaza tendré que sacarnos yo de éste apuro... anda que parece mentira, tan grande y tan cagao...cuando me sigan, te vas... Atento a la jugada!

Antes de levantarme, me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba, y me puse la capucha en la cabeza... parece ser que en parte el destino estaba de mi lado, había escogido para ese día una chaqueta que puesta de aquella forma me tapaba la cara... algo era algo... menos mal que dentro del globo que llevaba, se me ocurrió taparme la cara.

No supe en que estúpido momento se me ocurrió esa idea... pero gracias a la coca, me sentía eufórica, y con más agallas que nunca… como si la situación en la que estuviera fuera un juego... pero a mí en ese momento se me ocurrió la peor de todas.

Salí de detrás de las vigas, ya con la cara tapada, pese a que el Rubio intentó impedírmelo. Caminé sigilosamente hasta cerca de la puerta de la fábrica... los dos policías estaban de espaldas a mí, y les faltaba poco para llegar hasta el Rubio. Gracias a mi falsa euforia, me sentí la heroína del momento ( Y nunca mejor dicho...).

Pepa- ( Tranquilo, pequeño, yo te salvaré!)

La fábrica ya estaba un poco oscura debido a que ya había anochecido, los policías usaban linternas para encontrarnos... supuse que aunque fuera a llamar su atención, en un primer momento les costaría ubicarme, aquella fábrica era inmensa... así que tomé la decisión de desgañitarme gritando. Me pegué a la puerta,... y entonces lo hice, a grito pelado, con una gran e inconsciente sonrisa en mi boca, forzando la voz, canté:

Pepa- MADEEERO YO ME FOLLO A TU MUJEEEEEER, MADEEERO YO ME FOLLO A TU MUJEEEER, ALÉ, ALÉ, ALÉ! ALÉ, ALÉ , ALÉ! MADERO YO ME FOLLO A TU MUJEEEEEEER! ( Cantando )

Policía 1 - Qué coño...?!

Policía 2- Ahí está!

Las dos linternas me enfocaron, pero no les dio tiempo a cegarme, ya que para entonces yo estaba saliendo por la puerta como una bala, sintiéndome invencible. Sentía el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, la adrenalina al tope... y aún no había casi empezado a correr. Pensándolo bien, la táctica no había sido tan mala, era la única opción de que los dos saliésemos ilesos de allí... que uno se arriesgara, aunque si me hubiera ahorrado la canción... no! La verdad es que era necesaria e infalible!

Empecé a correr calle abajo, sin ni siquiera mirar por donde iba, con esos dos policías detrás. Entre que yo era bastante rápida ya de por sí, y que digamos... estaba dopada para la carrera, les sacaba un buen tramo de diferencia. Así corrí, calles y calles... y esos cabrones no se cansaban. Casi los había perdido de vista, cuando por mirar para atrás, me tropecé con algo, y caí de bruces al suelo. El golpe en la cara fue tremendo... lo supe porque de la herida de la ceja que antes parecía haberse cerrado, empezó a brotar borbotones de sangre... pero debido a los efectos de la droga, no noté el dolor. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, ya que les tenía pegados al culo otra vez, gritando que me parara.

Hice un gran esfuerzo, corrí todo lo que pude... cuando pasé al lado de un cubo de basura lo tiré detrás de mí... gracias a la oscuridad conseguí que esos dos se tropezaran y ralentizaran su persecución. Sonreí y apreté la marcha... empezaba a estar cansada, notaba mi corazón a mil por hora, las sienes también me palpitaban, el cuerpo bañando en sudor... no sabía que me estaba afectando más, la raya o la carrera. Las tenía todas conmigo, cuando entonces esa advertencia me congeló la sangre:

Policía 1- Alto o disparo!

Pepa- ( Disparar? este tío está colgado? Cómo me va a disparar por esto? Dios, corre, corre! )

Policía 2: Alto, Policía!

Pepa- ( Dios, dos advertencias! Me van a disparar, los policías antes de disparar a alguien tienen que advertir, y los dos lo han hecho, estoy muerta, estoy muerta...)

Apreté los ojos y los labios con fuerza mientras doblaba lo que pensaba que sería mi última esquina, y entonces, un impacto me derribó al suelo .

Caí dentro de una gran masa de arbustos... Anda que vaya mente del mal, cómo no se me había ocurrido? Parece ser que a otra persona se le había ocurrido antes por mí.

Pepa- Silv...? ( Me tapó la boca )

Silvia- Shh...

SILVIA

Cuando escuché aquellas pisadas que venían hacia mí, y a aquellos policías... me temí lo peor... y acerté. Vi como Pepa doblaba la esquina que llevaba hacia mi calle, con los ojos cerrados. Y no pude evitarlo, mi cabreo desapareció,... sabía que mi deber civil, el cual mi padre se había empeñado en inculcarme desde pequeña, no era ayudar a Pepa... pero el amor que sentía por aquella joven delincuente no entendía de reglas, así que me metí entre uno de los setos que rodeaban mi jardín, y cuando pasó por mi lado tiré de su brazo con fuerza, haciéndola caer sobre mí... y por primera vez no fue remordimiento lo que sentí al hacer algo malo, sino el más grande de los orgullos.

Silvia- ( Te tengo!)

Pepa- Silv...?

Tapé su boca con una de mis manos.

Silvia-Shh..!

Miré para un lado, y entre las ramas pude observar como los policías se paraban en medio de la calle desconcertados, prácticamente a nuestro lado. Tapé la boca de Pepa con fuerza e hice auténticos esfuerzos para que mi respiración no se oyera. Miré hacia los policías.

Policía 1- Dónde se ha metido? Juraría que dobló por esta esquina!

Policía 2- Joder... lo hemos perdido, le has visto la cara?

Silvia- ( Le? Menos mal...no la han visto, ni siquiera saben que es una chica )

Policía 1- No...y tú?

Policía 2- No... mierda! Llevamos meses persiguiendo a esta gentuza, y para una vez que tenemos la oportunidad... el comisario nos va a matar,..

Silvia- ( Esa voz... me resulta familiar...)

Policía 2- Era nuestra oportunidad para coronarnos y...

Silvia- ( Coronarnos? Voz familiar?...Paco?!)

Policía 1- Bueno, no te preocupes...

Paco- Coño! Sí me preocupo, podríamos haber evitado que sigan pasando esa mierda por las calles

Silvia- ( No...no, dime que no están hablando de...)

Policía 1- Algún día les cogeremos, y se acabara la droga en este pueblo.

Paco- Vámonos, igual con suerte se ha ido por otro lado... Dios, el comisario me cuelga, me cuelga...

Miré a Pepa con una gran decepción... siempre había tenido la esperanza de que los rumores que la situaban pasando droga fueran mentira, aunque ella misma me lo hubiese dado a entender en su momento. Ella apartó la vista de mí. Segundos después escuchamos como se alejaban,... cuando estuve segura de que estábamos a salvo, aparté mi mano de la boca de Pepa, y también a ella de encima mía. La miré con reproche.

Pepa- Justo a tiempo, princesa ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- Te hace gracia, verdad?

Pepa- Silvia, te lo puedo explicar, yo...

Silvia- No, Pepa. No sólo me das plantón, sino que encima lo haces para trapichear con esa mierda, y además, no se si te has dado cuenta de quien es el policía que te seguía, Paco! El marido de mi hermana, ese que te tiene en un alto pedestal, y al que acabas de joder esta noche, que pensaría si se enterase, eh? Encima voy yo y te ayudo!

Pepa- Silvia, por favor, escucha...

Silvia- No, déjame, me voy a mi casa.

Pepa- Vale, vete, pero antes me vas a escuchar.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, y me agarró de las muñecas para que no pudiera moverme.

Silvia- Pepa, suéltame.

Pepa- Te soltaré cuando me escuches. Todo esto tiene una explicación

Silvia- Pues no quiero saberla, vale? Ya me has metido bastante en esto haciéndome ayudarte

Pepa- Oye, que yo no te he obligao a que me ayudaras.

Bufé mirando para otro lado.

PEPA

La euforia poco a poco había ido disminuyendo... pero otra sensación había aparecido en mí, con más fuerza que la anterior. Ahí, encima de Silvia, cuando las dos respirábamos agitadamente... surgió otro de los efectos secundarios de la cocaína... un deseo sexual irrefrenable,... y sentir su cuerpo debajo del mío, no ayudaba nada.

Tampoco lo hacía su ropa... dejé de mirarle a la cara, para bajar mi vista hacia su camiseta de tirantes, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación... cerré los ojos para intentar contenerme, pero ya era tarde. Respiré más deprisa aún.

Pepa- Silvia...( Suspiré) Sabes que estás muy buena? ( Con una mirada lasciva )

Silvia- Qu...qué? A qué viene eso?

Pepa- Viene... a esto.

No pude aguantar más, me abalancé sobre su boca comiéndomela a besos, ella intentó apartarme, pero no lo conseguía. Sujeté sus manos con más fuerza y empecé a lamer sus labios entre suspiro y suspiro. Se apartó bruscamente de mí.

SILVIA

Cada día flipaba más con Pepa y sus salidas. Esa en concreto, me había dejado de piedra.

Silvia- Se puede saber qué haces?!

Ella se apartó de mi boca, y empezó a mordisquear y besar mi cuello con fuerza... y pese a que no quería, algunos suspiros se escaparon de mi garganta.

Silvia- Pepa... para ( Ay dios, no me hagas esto, no me hagas esto...) ... para, por favor... aquí no...

Pepa- ( Parando momentáneamente ) Es que me pones mucho, Silvia. ( Fuera de sí )

Clavé mis uñas en sus dedos, que sujetaban mis muñecas... esto no hizo más que alentarla a seguir. Su boca, pegada a mi cuello, dejó escapar un profundo jadeo... y eso me hizo perder la poca razón que me quedaba. Pegué mi frente a la suya, empujando su cabeza, haciéndola entender que quería que subiera. Lo hizo,... y entonces fui yo la que la besé con furia. Entreabrimos nuestros labios y las lenguas empezaron a enroscarse. Abrí mis piernas y rodeé con ellas la cintura de Pepa,... ésta paseó aún más rápido su lengua dentro de mi boca, y empezó a moverse, restregándose contra mí, lo que me hizo empezar a suspirar sonoramente.

Silvia- ( A la mierda! )

Me soltó las manos, y desabroché rápidamente la cremallera de su chaqueta, quitándosela después. Acaricié sus hombros, que estaban desnudos con aquella camiseta de tirantes, mientras seguíamos besándonos desenfrenadamente. Metí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, ascendiendo, acariciando con las palmas de mis manos aquel duro estómago que me volvía loca, mientras notaba como la piel de Pepa respondía, seguí subiendo mis manos hasta sus pechos, ella jadeó dentro de mi boca, y apretó mi culo con sus manos pegándome más a ella.

No pude resistirlo más, y metí mis manos dentro del sujetador, notando la dureza de sus pezones entre mis dedos... y notando que el corazón se le iba a salir, literalmente, del pecho. Aquello me dio muy mala espina, no era normal. Me separé bruscamente de ella y la miré a los ojos.

Pepa- Qué pa...Ah! ( Tiré de su parpado derecho hacia arriba para ver su dilatadísima pupila... y me convencí)

Silvia- Estás drogada?!

Pepa- Qué? Eh...no, es que, yo... ( Empezó a hablar atropelladamente )

Silvia- Dios... estás drogada. ( Volví a tocar su pecho, preocupándome aún más ) No te das cuenta que puede darte un fallo cardíaco? Joder, Pepa!

No le dio tiempo a contestarme. Una gota calló sobre mi cara. Miré al cielo... no estaba lloviendo. Toqué mi cara recogiendo así la gota, y estiré el brazo para poder observar algo con la luz de una de las farolas cercanas, con la oscuridad, apenas veía la cara de Pepa.

Silvia- Sangre…?

Me levanté, tirando de ella, y la hice acercarse hasta una farola, arrastrándola conmigo. Volví a asustarme.

Silvia- Joder Pepa! Estás sangrando, tienes un buen corte en la ceja ( Tocando su cara ) ... eres un jodido desastre... ( Enfado )

Y una vez más me sorprendió. Bajó su cara como una niña pequeña, a punto de llorar.

Pepa- No me riñas...( Apesadumbrada )

Genial, a saber que se había metido,... hace dos minutos parecía una fiera sobre mí, y ahora había vuelto a su infancia. Decidí que lo mejor era curar esa herida, hacer que se relajara... y ya le diría cuatro cosas al día siguiente. La cogí de una mano y de la cara cariñosamente.

Silvia- No te riño, vale? Pero tienes que venir conmigo, y no hablar, ni hacer ningún ruido hasta que yo te lo diga, está bien?

Pepa- Sí ( Sonriente )

Eso lo contaba y no me iba a creer nadie... suspiré, y fui tirando de Pepa hacia la puerta de mi casa, procurando no hacer ruido... si mi padre se levantaba y nos veía... prefería no pensarlo, sería una maravillosa guinda a esta fantástica noche.


	2. Ayúdame

*CAP.2: "AYÚDAME"*

SILVIA

Abrí la puerta principal de casa con el mayor cuidado posible para que la puerta no chirriara. Hice pasar a Pepa y cerré despacio.

Silvia- Espera aquí un momento.

Caminé hacia las escaleras de puntillas y miré hacia arriba. Ninguna luz estaba encendida, eso significaba que mi padre ya estaba acostado... y recé porque también estuviese dormido.

La risa de Pepa me sacó de mis oraciones, me volví rápidamente hacia ella y le tapé la boca con las manos.

Silvia- Estás loca?! Te he dicho que no hagas ruido, Pepa!

Pero nada, ni caso. Siguió riéndose como una tonta aún con mi mano sobre su boca... esperé unos segundos y su risa no cesaba, al contrario, cada vez iba a más. Miré sus ojos... estaba llorando de la risa?

Silvia- Pero se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

Seguí su mirada, que me llevó hasta una foto de mi padre. No entendía que era lo que le hacía gracia de la foto, pero ella se estaba partiendo... efecto de las drogas, supuse.

Silvia- Pepa, por favor, deja de reírte, nos va a pillar...

Empezó a reírse aún más, haciendo un sonido muy gracioso. Parecía una chinchilla… y entonces me contagió la risa, vaya cuadro.

Silvia- Pe...pepa...p...por favor ( riendo )

Nada. Cualquier esfuerzo era inútil, ladeé su cara para que dejara de mirar la foto, pero ni con esas. Entonces pensé en un tratamiento de choque, alargue mi mano hasta su cara y le pellizqué la ceja herida, tapando su boca a la vez. Emitió un quejido de dolor... me dio mucha pena, pero necesitaba que dejara de reírse, y aquello le cortó el cachondeo de golpe.

Silvia- Así está mejor, venga, vamos para arriba... y en silencio, por favor Pepa, haz un esfuerzo ( asintió con la cabeza, con el mismo gesto de niña que antes )

La llevé de la mano hasta el principio de las escaleras, pero ella se soltó y susurró.

Pepa- Espera!

Silvia- Qué pasa? A dónde vas?

Caminó hacia atrás, y cogió el marco que contenía la foto de mi padre, aprisionándolo en sus brazos con una sonrisa estúpida.

Pepa- Ya ( sonriente )

Silvia- Pepa, deja eso donde estaba ahora mismo!

Pepa- No quiero ( con voz infantil )

Silvia- Dios... Colabora un poco...

Pepa- Pues no subo.

Silvia- Mira, haz lo que te salga de las narices, vamos ( La cogí de la mano y subimos las escaleras)

Llegamos a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Gracias a Dios la habitación de mi padre estaba al final del pasillo, y él siempre se ponía tapones para dormir... pero cualquier precaución era poca para evitar el cisco que se podía montar si entraba en la habitación alertado por los ruidos. Por si acaso, eché el cerrojo de mi habitación, mi padre me daba mucha intimidad.

Cuando me giré vi a Pepa tumbada en mi cama bocarriba, mirando la foto que había robado de la entrada... y otra vez con la risa tonta. La miré con una sonrisa en mi cara... era tan sorprendente, con su imagen de dura, a la que nada le afecta... y estaba ahí, riéndose como una niña de vete tú a saber qué... pero mi sonrisa se borró en el instante en el que me acordé que todo esto era producto de las drogas. Entonces la decepción volvió a instalarse dentro de mí.

Caminé hacia ella y le quité la foto casi de un manotazo, dejándola en mi escritorio.

Pepa- Pero por qué me la quitas..? ( Triste )

Silvia- Cállate, que me tienes contenta ( Tirando de su brazo para que se incorporara ) Voy a ir al baño a por el botiquín para curarte eso, no quiero que hagas ningún ruido. ( Tajante )

No contestó nada, así que con todo el sigilo del mundo fui al baño a por lo que iba a buscar y volví sin hacer ruido. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, con el cerrojo incluido, encendí la luz de la mesilla de noche, y me volví hacia ella. La encontré cabizbaja, mirando hacia el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma... y me enternecí, quizá había sido demasiado borde con ella, pero lo que había visto esta noche me había decepcionado mucho. Me arrodillé frente a ella, poniéndome a su altura y le levanté la cara.

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Que te has enfadao conmigo... ( Muy triste )

Suspiré, me dio mucha pena. La hice echarse un poco para atrás y me senté a horcajadas sobre ella para curarla, pero antes la acaricié dulcemente la cara.

Silvia- Que no me enfado tonta.

Pepa- De verdad? ( Con ojos de cordero degollado )

Silvia- De verdad ( Besé su mejilla ) Vamos a curarte esto, anda.

Pepa tenía suerte de que me gustara tanto la medicina... había encontrado en mí su enfermera particular. La sangre que brotaba de la herida me asustó en un principio, pero no era tan aparatosa como parecía, sentí alivio al ver que no iba a necesitar puntos. Limpié la herida, y saqué el alcohol. Ella se echó para atrás.

Pepa- No, no, otra vez no!

Silvia- Pepa no seas cría, te lo tengo que echar.

Pepa- Pero que escuece!

Silvia- Y qué quieres? que se te infecte?

Pepa- No...

Silvia- Pues ya está, ya verás que no es pera tanto ( Mentí )

La pegué a mí, y cuando iba a echarle el alcohol, ella se abrazó a mí ante la que se le venía encima. Sonreí ante esto. Empecé a curarla, y cuando le eché el alcohol se retorció, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Sabía que le tenía que estar escociendo muchísimo, así que aparté el alcohol un momento, y la abracé, dándole besos en su cabeza.

Pepa- Escuece... ( Con voz lastimera )

Silvia- Ya lo sé, mi amor. ( Acaricié y besé su cabeza )

Se me escapó totalmente... cerré los ojos pensando que había cometido un grave error, ella se separó de mí... y me miró. Cuando abrí los ojos, no encontré lo que esperaba... me estaba mirando, sonriendo como una bobalicona... yo también sonreí de esa manera.

Silvia- Por qué me miras así?

Pepa- Me has llamado mi amor ( Sonrisa estúpida )

Silvia- Lo sé ... es que lo eres ( Besé su frente )

Cuando me aparté ella fue a besarme en la boca... pero la detuve.

Pepa-Qué pasa?

Silvia-Que es mejor que no, Pepa..

Pepa-Pero por qué?

Silvia-Porque no. Ahora mismo no estas en condiciones, tienes que tranquilizarte, y con esto no te vas a calmar precisamente... además, ahora no estás en plenas facultades, y mañana te arrepentirás, y... no quiero sufrir a lo tonto.

Pepa- Pero... ( Gesto de dolor )

Silvia- Qué pasa? ( Toqué su ceja ) Te duele?

Pepa- N...no..aahh! ( Retorciéndose)

Silvia- Pepa, dime algo, qué pasa? ( Revolviéndome preocupada sobre ella)

Temblando, cogió mi mano, y la llevó hasta su pecho. Su corazón estaba totalmente desbocado, parecía ir a reventar de un momento a otro.

Pepa- M..me duele...( Entrecortada )

PEPA

De pronto me mareé, veía puntos blancos... cada vez más, y caí hacia atrás, desplomándome en la cama. Mi cuerpo temblaba, y sentía el corazón golpeándome en el pecho cada vez más y más fuerte. Dolía, mucho... pero asustaba aún más. Silvia se abalanzó sobre mí, pálida... supe que estaba aterrorizada, tocando mi pecho, sin saber que hacer. Sentía que en cualquier momento aquello que me golpeaba por dentro con tanta fuerza, estaba a punto de estallar... sentía que lo haría en cualquier momento, que se me iba la vida en cada latido, ... era irónico.

A penas veía a Silvia... sólo puntos blancos que cada vez me quitaban más y más visión... entonces, pronuncié esa palabra por primera vez en mi vida. Aquella que me había negado a pronunciar tantas veces, a tanta gente, en tantos momentos de necesidad... quizá una palabra que me hubiera ayudado mucho si alguna vez mi orgullo me hubiera permitido pronunciar... seguramente, si no hubiera sido ella la que hubiera estado ahí,... si hubiera sido otra persona, no la hubiera dicho, aunque pensase que el final estaba cerca. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, agarré a Silvia por los brazos, y dije:

Pepa- A...A...Ayúdame.


	3. Si te vas

*CAP.3: "SI TE VAS…"*

SILVIA

Estaba tan asustada que me quedé paralizada por unos segundos. Pepa hizo un esfuerzo sentándose y abrazándose a sí misma respirando rápidamente... después de todo esto, me sentí fatal por haber tardado tanto en reaccionar... pero esos pocos segundos de parálisis me permitieron vislumbrar lo que le pasaba a Pepa... una vez más agradecí mi interés en los momentos de ocio por la medicina. Intenté tranquilizarme, si Pepa me veía alterada, se asustaría y sería aún peor.

Serené mi voz todo lo que pude, e hice que se tumbara en la cama despacio, intento volver a sentarse, pero apoyé las palmas de mis manos en sus hombros, y con la voz más serena que era capaz de poner en esos momentos, le dije:

Silvia- No, cariño, no te levantes, vale? ( Fue a hablar, y puse mis dedos en sus labios ) No hables, tu sólo túmbate, cierra los ojos y no te muevas... Pepa, dime sí o no,... ( Tuve que inspirar para hacer la pregunta, dado que me desagradaba mucho tener que saber detalles del tema ) Has esnifado cocaína?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza... y el agujero en mi alma fruto de la decepción, aumentó un poco más... pero en ese momento me daba igual, tenía que centrarme en ella. Toqué su frente... sudaba... estaba asustada. Acaricié su cara.

Silvia- No te preocupes vale? No te pasa nada grave, simplemente tienes taquicardias sufridas por el efecto de la cocaína y la carrera que te has pegado, es normal, a veces a la gente le afecta de esa manera, sólo tienes que tranquilizarte, no alterarte, y en nada estarás otra vez perfecta, vale? ( Asintió )

Esperaba que con eso se hubiera relajado un poco... pero no, toqué su pecho y seguía igual, y yo empezaba a preocuparme aún más. Entonces tuve una idea, me levanté de la cama hacia el escritorio, pero antes, tuve que tranquilizarla, ya que me miró interrogativa cuando me levanté. Caminé hacia el escritorio y cogí mi mp3. Entonces volví a la cama y me recosté de lado junto a Pepa.

Silvia- Cierra los ojos y no los abras.

Apagué la luz y puse uno de los cascos en su oído derecho. Le di al play y empezó a sonar una música ambiental con el ruido de una tormenta bastante relajante, la cual usaba yo a la hora de estudiar cuando me agobiaba, y sabía que funcionaba muy bien. Acomodé mi cabeza al lado de su otro oído, y pasé uno de mis brazos por encima de ella, abrazándola, con la otra mano empecé a acariciar su pelo suavemente.

Silvia- ( Susurrando ) Relájate, y no pienses en nada...( Asintió ) No te preocupes, ya verás como poco a poco se pasa... Además, no te puede pasar nada,... siempre presumiendo de que eres fuerte, indestructible... no nos vas a decepcionar ahora a todas las que estamos locas por ti, no? ( Sonrió, empezaba a respirar más despacio )... bueno, a mí las demás me dan igual... pero... si te pasara algo,... si tú te vas, no se que haría sin ti, sabes? ( Enredé uno de mis dedos en su pelo ) No sé qué has hecho, pero tengo la sensación de que antes de conocerte a ti no vivía... Como si antes, mi vida hubiera sido un trámite solo para llegar hasta ti ( Sonrió) Y te necesito aquí conmigo, así que ya te estás tranquilizando ( Puse una de mis manos en su pecho, el latido ya estaba mucho más estabilizado ) Así me gusta ( Sonreímos )

Alargó una de sus manos hasta coger la mía, que estaba perdida en su pelo... la llevó hasta su boca y la besó... después, se giró, poniéndose de lado, y me besó dulcemente en la mejilla... y yo... yo tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados en ese momento. Por un lado, pensaba que iba a haberme besado en la boca,... y que no lo hiciera, me entristeció... por otro lado no, porque como le había dicho, no quería sufrir cuando más tarde me dijera que no podía ser. Luego también estaba la decepción que tenía con ella por haberse drogado... pero, decidí confiar en ella, cosa que hasta entonces nunca había hecho y había desencadenado muchas de nuestras discusiones.

No pude evitar pensar que todo ese lío debía estar relacionado con el lugar donde vivía,... y con ese hombre. Tenía que ayudarla, tenía que sacarla de ahí... y no sabía como hacerlo. Llevaba un tiempo sin dejar de darle vueltas... no sabía cómo, pero iba a encontrar una solución, Pepa no podía seguir así, o acabaría destruyéndose.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de haber estado acariciando su pelo, y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, su ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad... y mi tranquilidad con él. Lo había pasado realmente mal, pensar en que podría haberle pasado algo, en que podría haberla perdido... durante esas horas de angustia sentí como algunas lágrimas de miedo se escapaban de mis ojos, pero hice el esfuerzo por contenerlas, ahora mismo lo importante era Pepa, y no quería que me viese sufrir, si no, todo el esfuerzo anterior hubiera sido en vano. Abrió sus ojos y me vio, a cinco cm de su cara, velando por ella.

Silvia- Te encuentras bien?

Pepa- Me encuentro perfectamente ( Sonrió )

Silvia- Me alegro ( Sonreí ) Me habías asustado...

Pepa- Yo también me he asustado mucho... y sabes una cosa?

Silvia- El qué?

Pepa- A mi también me ha asustado mucho la posibilidad de no verte más ( Me abrazó )

A los pocos segundos me separé. No entendía por qué me hacía eso... por qué me decía que no podía haber nada entre nosotras, pero sin embargo luego me sorprendía con frases como esa... no quería que notara mi enfado, pero no soportaba que jugara así conmigo.

La miré... estaba dedicándome una de sus preciosas sonrisas...

Vale, sí, sí podía soportarlo. Sí, era idiota, pero no podía resistirme a Pepa, la quería demasiado... y prefería estar sufriendo cerca de ella, que no tenerla a mi lado.

Se levantó.

Silvia- Qué haces?

Pepa- Tengo que irme.

Silvia- Estás loca? De aquí no te mueves.

Pepa- Silvia, de verdad que tengo que irme...

Silvia- Que no Pepa, tu eres consciente de que has estado a punto de que te pasara algo grave? Y te piensas ir, así, sin más?

Pepa- Es que te debo dinero? ( Sonrió )

Silvia- ( No, esta vez no me vas a conquistar con tus sonrisitas...) Pepa, te estoy hablando en serio. Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer como para salir pitando?

Pepa- Tengo que hablar con alguien.

Silvia- Con quién?

Pepa- Eso no te importa ( Tajante )

Silvia- Ah... o sea, que para meterme en tus jaleos, para que te salve el culo, ahí sí, pero para contarme las cosas, no? Genial Pepa. Pues nada, ahora que una vez más me has chuleado, vete con la que te esté esperando.

PEPA

Aquello me hizo reír... se estaba pensando que me iba por ahí con otra, cuando lo que tenía que hacer era llamar al cabrón de Alberto... iba a desmentírselo... pero quizá fuera mejor así. No quería contarle nada, al menos por entonces, sobre lo que había tenido que hacer aquella tarde. Si lo hacía se preocuparía más de lo que ya estaba, y por mucho que me jodiera, la situación no podía cambiar.

Y por otra parte... si pensaba que estaba con otra, quizá se olvidaría de mí... era matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pepa- Estás celosa?

Silvia- No, es que me molesta bastante que me utilices de esta manera, sabes?

Pepa- Pero de qué manera? No te estoy haciendo nada.

Silvia- Mira, ... sabes qué? Vete con la que te de la gana, como si te quieres montar un harén, pero mañana, hoy no te mueves de aquí.

Pepa- Mira que eres pesada eh? Está bien, al menos me dejas que haga una llamada con mi móvil, o eso también está prohibido?

Silvia- Llámala, por mí no te cortes ( Sentándose en la cama de brazos cruzados )

Estaba a punto de echarme atrás... con esa cara de enfado y esa pose de brazos cruzados estaba tan mona... pero no, tenía que resistir la tentación, eso no podía ser, y no iba a ser. Prefería que pensara que era una cabrona a que me volviera a destrozar el corazón.

Pepa- Si no te importa, voy a hablar al balcón, son cosas privadas.

Silvia- Privadas? Qué pasa, que nos dices lo mismo a todas? De verdad que por mí no te cortes, eh? ( Recostándose en la cama, dándome la espalda)

Sonreí, no lo pude evitar, cuando se ponía celosa era muy graciosa. Fui hasta el balcón, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Llamé a Alberto, el cual descolgó en seguida, gritándome.

Alberto- Se puede saber por qué coño has tardado tanto?

Pepa- Es que han habido algunas complicaciones, la policía nos ha seguido y...

Alberto- La policía?! Cómo puedes ser tan inútil?

Pepa- Joder, te lo avisé, que nos la estábamos jugando y tú no me quisiste hacer caso.

Alberto- Es que las órdenes las doy yo!

Pepa- Bueno vale, pero que no te preocupes, he conseguido despistarlos.

Alberto- Y el rubio?

Pepa- Yo bien, gracias. ( Sarcástica )

Alberto- Déjate de gilipolleces!

Pepa- Está bien, sólo han ido a por mí, pero no me han reconocido, tengo el dinero.

Alberto- Así me gusta, muy bien... estás segura de que no te han reconocido?

Pepa- Segura, estate tranquilo. Ahora estoy en casa de... de un amigo, te lo llevaré todo mañana por la mañana.

Alberto- Está bien, mañana ya puedes estar aquí pronto con toda la pasta ( Colgó )

Pepa- Hijo de puta…

Me di la vuelta... y ahí estaba Silvia, escuchándolo todo.

Silvia- En casa de un amigo, no?

Pepa- ( Suspiré ) Es que no puedes hacerme caso y dejarme en paz con mis asuntos? Qué has escuchado?

Silvia- Todo ( Cruzada de brazos) Era él, verdad? ( Aparté la mirada ) Joder Pepa, para qué me mientes? Prefieres que piense que eres una insensible de mierda antes de contarme lo que te pasa de verdad... qué piensas, que soy idiota, que no me iba a dar cuenta?

Pepa- Porque son cosas mías Silvia, ya te lo he dicho! Forman parte de MI vida ( Me mordí la lengua)

Bajó la cabeza con decepción.

Silvia- Ya... de tu vida ( Me miró ) Y yo no formo parte de tu vida, no? O sólo la formo para lo que te interesa? Está bien, tú misma.

Entró de nuevo en la habitación. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza... Por qué todo me tenía que salir del revés siempre?


	4. Confía en mí

*CAP.4: "CONFÍA EN MÍ"*

PEPA

Volví a entrar a la habitación instantes después de que lo hiciera Silvia, necesitaba pensar que hacer. No quería meterla en mis asuntos... pero se estaba portando tan bien conmigo, ya que no podía darle lo que ella quería, al menos, se merecía sinceridad y confianza por mi parte. Peleábamos mucho, pero la verdad era que cuando estaba con ella me sentía segura... como si los problemas fueran a acabarse pronto, aunque no sabía por qué.

Cuando entré estaba sentada al borde de los pies de la cama con gesto cabizbajo. Definitivamente se lo iba a contar. Siempre había intentado mantener los sentimientos y la empatía a parte, salvo cuando estaba con mis tres únicos y fieles amigos... pero con Silvia no era capaz, y eso que lo intentaba con todas mis ganas. Es decir, era incapaz de verla triste... cuando eso pasaba, sentía una quemazón dentro de mi pecho. Podía soportar estarlo yo... la tristeza era un sentimiento que me había acompañado gran parte de mi vida, y siempre había conseguido enterrarla en lo más profundo de mi alma, aunque en los momentos de soledad emergía sola... pero ella... no, ella no.

La observé mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Definitivamente, si tenía alguna debilidad... esa era Silvia. Sonreí de medio lado.

Pepa- ( Qué me has hecho...?)

Quizá ese era otro de los motivos por los cuales no quería estar con ella. Yo no tenía puntos débiles a los ojos de los demás, y si empezaba con ella... iba a ser un gran punto débil, sufriría por ella... y no quería. Ella también sufriría conmigo, yo no estaba acostumbrada a depender y que dependieran de mí. Era una persona solitaria... y tenía que seguir así.

Mientras pensaba esto, ella suspiró, triste. Y mi alma se resquebrajó un poco más... podía aguantar cualquier cosa, pero hubiera sido capaz de cortarme un brazo porque esa chica no sintiera ni una gota de tristeza. Y lo peor es que lo estaba por mi culpa... era todo tan complicado.

Volvió a suspirar, y para mí esa fue la señal para caminar hasta la cama y sentarme a su lado. Puse una de mis manos en su espalda, pero ella se apartó en cuanto la sintió.

Pepa- Silvia...

Silvia- Déjame Pepa... ( Apartando la mirada )

Pepa- Princesa, escúchame...

Me gustaba casi todo de ella... menos los brotes de esquizofrenia que le daban de vez en cuando, y que siempre me pillaban con la guardia baja. Se giró y tan rápido como para no darme tiempo a reaccionar, agarró la almohada y me la estampó en la cara con fuerza... y no precisamente con la intención de hacer una fiesta de pijamas. En cuanto me golpeó se levantó de la cama amenazante, y yo con ella, cubriéndome.

Silvia- Que no me llames princesa!

Pepa- Pero estás loca? Joder, que me has dao con toda la cremallera ( Poniendo una cara en mi mano )

Silvia- Pues te jodes!

Pepa- Chica, a ti se te va la olla totalmente eh? Estás fatal, pero mal mal,... como una puta cabra!

Y encima yo no sabía otra cosa que hacer que provocarla. Si un día acabáramos juntas... esta chica y yo no íbamos a durar ni una semana, a los 3 días ya nos hubiéramos matado. Volvió a asestarme otro golpe con todas sus fuerzas... menos mal que le dio por darme con la almohada y no con otra cosa... pero, aunque no lo pareciese, según con qué tipo de almohada, y sobre todo con que fuerza, te golpeasen... picaba bastante.

Pepa- Ahh! Joder, por lo menos cambia a una que no tenga cremallera!

Silvia- Que te he dicho que no hagas ruido ( Dándome otro golpe )

Pepa- Pero se puede saber qué te pasa? Te ha subido el azúcar de repente o qué? Loca!

Y ahí empezó el aluvión de almohadazos.

Silvia- Que no ( golpe ) me llames ( golpe ) eso ( golpe ) imbécil! ( golpe )

Pepa- Vale! ( golpe ) vale, para! ( golpe ) paraaaaaaaa ( golpe )

Entonces paró, para mi alivio. Me incorporé, ya que debido a la lluvia de hostias de la princesa esquizofrénica, me había acabado encogiendo en el suelo. Cuando estaba levantada estiré las palmas de las manos en señal de paz. La situación era bastante cómica... siempre que nos peleábamos físicamente resultaba tan ridículo... solo nos faltaba ponernos a tirarnos del pelo.

La imagen era de postal. Silvia, jadeante, almohada en mano, con una mirada que cortaba la respiración, y con el pelo totalmente alborotado. Estuve a punto de reírme, pero por miedo a otra represalia, me aguanté la risa. Nunca había pasado a nadie ni una, y en cambio ahí estaba, con ella dándome por todos lados, y yo tan contenta, aguantando... estaba irreconocible.

Pepa- Para, vale? Relájate. ( Cuando vi que no me iba a dar más seguí ) A ver, vamos a hablar... resulta que ( Almohadazo a traición en toda la cara) Joder !

Me acerqué a Silvia y después de forcejear con ella le arranqué la almohada de las manos.

Pepa- Para ya con la almohadita de los cojones ( Tirando la almohada detrás de mí ) Ya se te ha pasado el brote? ( Vi como cogía el portátil cerrado, amenazante ) NO ! ( Se lo quité y la agarré de los brazos, inmovilizándola ) Quieres parar quieta?

Silvia-Suéltame, suéltame!

Pepa- Sí, claro, para que me pegues otra vez con lo primero que encuentres, no te suelto.

Silvia- Que no me toques! ( Revolviéndose )

Pepa- Joder Silvia, cállate! Que cualquiera diría que te estoy violando, cálmate y te suelto.

Silvia- Te vas a enterar cuando me sueltes, te voy a dar con... con... ( Mirando para todos los sitios ) con ese despertador de ahí tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo de la cremallera te va a parecer hasta mentira ( Achinando los ojos )

Pepa- Bueno, pues nada, tú lo has querido.

La di la vuelta y la acorralé contra el armario, pegándome a su espalda.

Silvia- Qué haces? Te vas a enterar

Pepa- Que sí, que lo que tú digas... luego dices que soy una tal y una cual, y eres tú que me provocas! ( Iba a contestar, pero le tapé la boca con una de mis manos, y me mordió ) Dios! No me muerdas, qué tienes, siete años?

A grandes problemas, grandes soluciones. Permanecí sujetándola con una mano, y con la otra cogí la funda de los dos cojines que tenía sobre la cama. Con una le até las muñecas, y con la otra la amordacé... no sin recibir yo algún golpe, claro.

Pepa- Ala, a callar. Ahora me vas a escuchar quieras o no quieras ( Sonreí

Me pegué a su espalda para hablarle cerca del oído, y susurré.

Pepa- Me vas a escuchar ahora? ( Asintió ) Está bien... oye, sabes que me das mucho morbo así atada y...( echó la cabeza para atrás dándome un cabezazo ) Ah! Joder, vale, vale... que humor tienes niña, que era una broma ( Frotándome la frente ) A ver... he estao pensando, y tienes razón. Te mereces que confíe en ti... te estás portando muy bien conmigo, y no sé... ( Bajó la cabeza, y no lo pude evitar, acaricié su pelo ) Silvia, no es que no confíe en ti, ni que sólo te quiera cuando me conviene... es que no quiero meterte en problemas, sabes? Tú eres una buena tía, todo lo haces bien, no te metes en jaleos... y yo... yo soy un desastre Silvia, y mi vida es una mierda, y no quiero que te vuelvas como yo, porque te aprecio demasiado...

Despacio, se giró, y se quedó cara a cara conmigo. Ya no estaba enfadada, me miró fijamente a los ojos, y acercó su cara despacio a la mía, acariciándome suavemente con la mejilla.

Pepa- Ahora te desato, vale? Es que... prefiero que no puedas hablar, porque si no, no voy a arrancar... Silvia ( Bajé la cabeza ), tú eres muy importante para mí, tú no eres como las demás... por eso no quiero que te metas en esto, yo sé que quieres ayudarme, pero no me perdonaría ponerte en peligro a ti... a ti no ( Negó con la cabeza) Sí, no me digas que no, porque sabes que si te acercas a mí sólo te voy a traer problemas ( Acaricié su cara... y entonces bajé la mordaza improvisada )

Silvia- Déjame que lo decida yo... quiero estar a tu lado, quiero ayudarte

Pepa- Pero...

Silvia- No, sin peros Pepa. Si somos... amigas ( Noté como le costaba decir esto ) tenemos que serlo para lo bueno, y para lo malo. No puedes estar intentando protegerme de todo, y no esperar que yo quiera hacer lo mismo... Pepa yo no quiero entrometerme en tu vida, pero... ( Bajó la cabeza ) Te quiero, y me preocupo por ti... por favor, confía en mí, por una vez, acepta ayuda cuando te la ofrecen, no seas orgullosa ( Me miró a los ojos ) Confía en mí, por favor ( Volvió a repetir )

Suspiré. Quitando a Sara y los demás ( y ni si quiera, porque nunca les había dejado ayudarme )... nunca había confiado en nadie, y no sabía como hacerlo. La miré... y entonces, pude ver en sus ojos la preocupación de la que hablaba, y eso acabó de convencerme.

Pepa- Está bien, pero... Silvia, yo no sé hacer estas cosas, no sé confiar,... no soy una buena amiga, porque no sé serlo ( Miré para otro lado apesadumbrada )

Ella estiró su mano y ladeó mi cara, haciéndome mirarla.

Silvia- Aprenderás a confiar en mí... lo necesitas, necesitas confiar en alguien, no puedes cargar con todo tú sola. Y si eres una buena amiga... solo hay que verte con Lucas, Aitor y Sara... y conmigo, pese a que a veces hagas que me hierva la sangre ( Sonreímos )

Pepa- Está bien... yo te contaré todo lo que me pasa, pero tienes que prometerme algo.

Silvia- Dime.

Pepa- Que no te entrometerás, que me dejaras hacerlo a mi manera.

Silvia- Pero...

Pepa- Sin peros, como has dicho tú. Es mi condición. ( Tajante )

Silvia- Está bien...

Pepa- Ven .

Después de desatarla, la cogí de la mano e hice que se sentara en la cama. Me eché para atrás, tumbándome, necesitaba estar relajada para abrirme como iba a hacer. Silvia me miró, y rápidamente se echó hacia atrás tumbándose también, pero apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho y abrazándome. Eso me hizo sonreír. Entrelazó los dedos de una de su mano con la mía.

Silvia- Entonces... qué ha pasado ésta noche?

Pepa- ( Suspiré ) Tuve que hacer un..." trabajo " para Alberto

Silvia- Trabajo?

Pepa- Sí... debajo de esa fachada de buena persona y mejor vecino que todo el mundo se traga, a parte de un maltratador es un traficante... de puertas para adentro claro, para afuera...

Silvia- Lo eres tú.

Pepa- Exacto. Me hace trapichear con una gente, no muy recomendable, prácticamente desde que llegué a esa casa. Una de sus putas normas es que tengo que llevar dinero a esa casa, y... pues ahora ya sabes cómo lo hago.

Silvia- Y no hay otra forma de conseguirlo? Podrías buscar otro trabajo..

Pepa- Crees que lo hago por gusto? No me deja otra opción... además, tristemente, no voy a encontrar otro trabajo que me dé el dinero suficiente, y luego está lo de la madre de Aitor, que a él también tengo que ayudarle económicamente y...

Silvia- ( Se incorporó ) Pepa, no te das cuenta de que no puedes cargar con los problemas de todo el mundo?

Pepa- Y tú no te das cuenta de que no tengo otra opción? Aitor es mi amigo, y voy a ayudarle le cueste lo que me cueste, su situación no es fácil.

Silvia- Ya, lo sé... pero lo de Alberto,... Pepa, tenemos que sacarte de esa casa.

Me incorporé rápidamente.

Pepa- Tenemos? Silvia, no me jodas, te lo he contao con la condición de que no hicieras nada

Silvia- Como quieres que lo deje pasar?

Pepa- Porque me lo has prometido! Joder, Silvia!

Silvia- Enfádate lo que quieras, pero esto no se puede quedar así. ( Levantándose )

Pepa- Sabía que no tenía que confiar en ti. ( Enfadada )

Silvia- Pero tú te crees que lo hago por fastidiarte?! Lo que quiero es ayudarte, Pepa!

Pepa- Pero es que yo no quiero que me ayudes, joder!

Silvia- ( Suspiró, enfadada ) Vale, está bien, orgullosa, arréglatelas tu sola!

Pepa- Eso quiero!

Silvia- Pues genial, me voy a dormir

Me levanté, y observé como abría la cama de malas maneras y se metía dentro.

Pepa- Y bien..?!

Silvia- Bien qué?

Pepa- Y yo?

Silvia- Tu verás, arréglatelas tú, no?

Bufé, y fui hasta su cama con intención de meterme. Pero ella me echó.

Silvia- Ah, no. De eso nada.

Pepa- No me vas a dejar meterme?

Silvia- No.

Pepa- Por qué?

Silvia- Pues mira, por dos razones. La primera es que si rechazas mi ayuda, la rechazas para todo. Y la segunda es que no pienso dejar que te metas en mi cama con esa ropa.

Pepa- Ah, pues perdona, ahora voy a por mi traje de luces, así seré digna de entrar en tu lecho, pija ( De brazos cruzados)

Silvia- Que no es eso, imbécil. Tienes la camiseta y la chaqueta llenas de sangre, y como comprenderás no voy a dejar que te metas aquí así. Si me manchas la cama de sangre y luego lo ve mi padre qué le digo? ( Vio que abría la boca sonriendo, pero me interrumpió ) No, no hagas el chiste fácil, por favor, no seas soez.

Pepa- Está bien.

Me separé dos pasos de la cama y me quité las zapatillas y la chaqueta. Después la camiseta, entonces me acerqué a la cama con intención de entrar, pero me volvió a echar.

Pepa- Bueno, y ahora cual es el problema?!

Silvia- Que no te vas a meter medio desnuda aquí.

Pepa- Bueno, esto ya es la hostia... pero qué me estás contando?

Silvia- Lo que oyes ( Seria )

Pepa- Silvia, no me jodas, he estao con mucha menos ropa en tu cama ( Sonriendo ) Me estás vacilando, verdad?

Silvia- Para nada

Pepa- ( Suspiré, impaciente, apreté los dientes ) Bueno... pues, me dejas algo para poder entrar en tu cama, por favor?

Silvia- No!

Pepa- Por qué no?!

Silvia- Porque eso sería ayudarte, y tú no puedes permitir eso, verdad?

Pepa- Y qué quieres, que duerma en el suelo? ( De brazos cruzados )

Se recostó para un lado, dándome la espalda y sonriendo.

Silvia- Veo que lo has entendido, y sin ayuda! Buenas noches.

Pepa- O sea... tu estas grillá, me obligas a quedarme aquí, y ahora quieres que duerma en el suelo... lo que te diga, como una puta cabra

Silvia- Sí, sí... tú sigue, insulta, ya verás que bien vas a dormir.

Pepa- No serás capaz de dejarme dormir en el suelo.

Silvia- Uy que no, ya lo vas a ver.

Pepa- Joder Silvia, que me voy a congelar!

Silvia- Haberlo pensado antes de soltar lo que has soltado por tu bocaza. Pero oye, siempre puedes ir al cuarto de mi padre a que te deje un pijamita. ( Rio )

Pepa- Sí, claro, esa es una idea buenísima, voy a ir, y le digo : Perdone que le despierte a las 2 de la mañana Don Lorenzo, pero es que estaba yo con su hija, en su cuarto, ... sí, en su cuarto, es que a veces me cuelo por la ventana cuando usted duerme, el caso, que estaba yo discutiendo con su hija, y venía a preguntarle si sería tan amable de prestarle un pijamita de los suyos a la persona que mas odia en esta ciudad... que por qué se lo pido usted? Pues verá, es que su hija no me quiere dejar entrar en su cama medio desnuda, a pesar de que ya me la he tirado un par de veces, eso sí, aprovechando que no estaba usted en casa, bueno, que no le molesto más, buenas noches... te parece bien así? ( Irónica )

Pude escuchar como encima, la tía se iba partiendo durante todo mi monólogo.

Silvia- Hombre, para mi gusto sobraba la parte del sexo, porque igual acabas sin cabeza según lo dices, pero no ha estado mal... pero vamos, que tampoco fue para tirar cohetes, no hacía falta que lo contaras.

Pepa- Que no fue para...?! Que estás insinuando?

Silvia- Nada, nada... Dios me libre, buenas noches.

Pepa- Tendrás tú queja de como lo hago ( No me contestó ) Pues para hacerlo tan mal bien que repetiste, eh? ( No me contestó ) Ahora no me hablas? ( No me contestó ) Pues vale, haz lo que te dé la puta gana, loca, que estás loca

Me tumbé en el suelo, encogiéndome sobre mí misma, ya que el suelo estaba helado, y yo sin camiseta. Volví a levantar la cabeza, mirándola.

Pepa- Ah! Y que conste, que tú en la cama conmigo has flipao en colorines, que te quede claro ( No me contestó ) Dios, paso de ti.

Volví a encogerme, y me preparé para lo que iba a ser una larga e incómoda noche.


	5. Sorpresa matutina

*CAP.5: "SORPRESA MATUTINA"*

SILVIA

Me encantaba picar a Pepa... y sabía que a ella también le encantaba picarme a mí. Lo odiaba, quería estar enfadada y no podía, me había hecho mucha gracia la manera de la que se había enfadado en cuanto se me ocurrió nombrar el sexo. Estaba claro que no se lo decía en serio... pero conocía perfectamente a Pepa, si encima la halagaba se iba a crecer, y luego no habría quien la aguantara.

Intentaba dormirme... pero haberla dejado durmiendo en el suelo me remordía la conciencia, aunque se lo merecía. Tuve que hacer esfuerzos para aguantar al menos un rato más, así que, muy a mi pesar, me dormí. A la media hora me desperté, oía un ruido que provenía del suelo,... era Pepa, que no había dejado de moverse en todo este rato. Me asomé por el borde del lateral de la cama. Sonreí. Pese a sus movimientos, estaba dormida.

Silvia- ( Que guapa está cuando duerme por favor... bueno, y cuando no duerme también... pero así parece hasta buena )

La poca luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón, iluminaba parte de su cuerpo. Vi que tenía la piel de gallina... tenía que estar helándose de frío. Tuve auténticas tentaciones de dejarla ahí, por bocazas... pero no pude. Alargué mi mano y pasé la yema de mis dedos por su costado, erizando aún más su piel. Volví a sonreír. Fui subiendo con mis dedos por sus hombros, su cuello... hasta llegar a su pelo, pasé mis dedos por él para intentar despertarla.

Silvia- Pepa...

La única respuesta que obtuve fue un gruñido, lo cual me hizo reír.

Silvia- Pepa, cariño... ( Moví mis dedos por su cara )

Pepa- Déjame... ( Con voz dormida )

Silvia- Ven anda, sube

No me hizo caso, estaba completamente amodorrada... lo bueno era que cuando estaba en ese estado, podías hacer lo que quisieras de ella sin que luego se acordase de nada, así que, podía hacer que subiera a la cama sin perder mi orgullo... y se me ocurrió una forma divertida de hacerlo. Forcé la voz, poniéndola todo lo grave que podía.

Silvia- Miranda! Anormal, que la estoy hablando!

Pepa- ( Sin abrir los ojos ) Mm...qué?

Silvia- Suba aquí ahora mismo, o la empapelo, despotenciada! ( Aguantándome la risa )

Pepa- Si, señor...

Se levantó despacio del suelo, totalmente desubicada, abrí el nórdico para que entrara y tiré de su brazo. Fui un poco cruel, pero tenía que aprovechar la situación, estaba muy graciosa.

Silvia- Dese prisa cojones! Que no tengo todo el día!

Pepa- Sí, sí… ( Metiéndose en la cama )

Puse mi cara cerca de la suya, tapándome la boca de vez en cuando para que no se despertara con mi risa.

Silvia- Miranda, se puede saber cuándo se va a poner a estudiar, descerebrada?!

Pepa- Pero si yo estudio... ( Murmurando )

Silvia- Sí, mis cojones se estudia usted, esos ya se los sabe de maravilla de tanto tocármelos todos los días!

Gruñó. Iba a seguir con la broma, me lo estaba pasando pipa,... pero entonces ella se acercó a mí, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, y me abrazó. Me quedé quieta... no sabía que hacer.

Estuve a punto de romper a llorar... pensaba en lo mucho que me gustaría poder estar así con ella todos los días. Empecé a jugar con un mechón de su pelo, y a besarle la frente suavemente, para que no se diera cuenta.

Pepa- Silvia...( Murmurando )

Silvia- Si?

Se estremeció entre mis brazos.

Pepa- Tengo frío... ( Murmurando )

Decidí dejar la broma para otro momento, aquello me enterneció demasiado. Agarre el nórdico y nos tapé a las dos hasta arriba con él, después la abracé, apretándola contra mí. Me encantaba tenerla así conmigo... deseé que la noche no se acabara nunca, para que no quisiera separarse de mí... aún no entendía como había llegado hasta ese punto, pero estaba locamente enamorada de ella.

Empecé a besar su cara pausadamente, no quería que se despertara. Cuando empecé a acercarme a sus labios, suspiró. Eso me alentó a seguir, acercándome poco a poco, beso a beso, a sus labios. Cuando llegué pose un suave beso en ellos... pero no pude evitar dejarle otro, y otro... al que acabó respondiéndome levemente, pero no me hice ilusiones, sabía que estaba dormida.

Me separé un poco y acariciando su pelo, susurré:

Silvia- Ojalá tuviera el valor suficiente para decirte todo lo que realmente siento por ti... ( Apreté mis labios para reprimir el llanto ) Quizá algún día quieras escucharlo... me arrepiento tanto de todo... sobre todo de haberte dicho lo que te dije aquella noche en el lago... porque me quede corta, sabes? ( Con un hilo de voz, casi inaudible )Te amo Pepa...

Finalmente, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir desde hace unos minutos, lo hicieron.

…..

Horas después, me desperté. La luz del día ya entraba por la ventana, iluminando toda la habitación. Miré el despertador... me volví a recostar... y pegué un bote en la cama.

Silvia- Joder, joder! Pepa, Pepa despierta! ( Zarandeándola )

Pepa- Mmm! MMM! Paraaa…( Revolviéndose )

Silvia- Pepa despierta! Que se me ha olvidado poner el despertador, que mi padre debe estar a punto de...!

Tarde. Una voz y unos suaves golpes en la puerta fuera de mi cuarto hizo que mi sangre se congelara momentáneamente.

D. Lorenzo- Silvia, estás despierta? Puedo entrar?

Silvia- ( Empujando a Pepa fuera de la cama ) Eh, sí, espera...!

Cuando Pepa cayó al suelo sonó un gran golpe, para luego arrastrarse debajo de la cama. Tiré el nórdico a los pies de la cama, para tapar la ropa de Pepa... justo a tiempo, ya que mi padre debió de obviar totalmente el " Espera ", y entró... pensé que anoche, de la que volví, había echado el cerrojo, pero pareció ser que no...

En cuanto mi padre entró en la habitación puso su cara de disgusto típica... y no me extrañó. La imagen que vio fue la del edredón tirado a los pies de la cama, sábanas arrugadas, la almohada casi en la ventana ( Debido a que Pepa la había dejado ahí detrás de nuestro forcejeo ) y yo de rodillas en la cama, con la boca tapada con una mano.

D. Lorenzo- Pero hija... qué es esta leonera?! Y qué ha sido ese golpe?

Silvia- Eh..? Es que.. he dormido mal...y... y me he tropezado. ( Subí una ceja hacia mí misma... eso no había tenido sentido )

D. Lorenzo- Y tan mal, cojones ! A qué te has dedicado, a bailar la conga por la habitación entre rato y rato?

Silvia- Es que...

D. Lorenzo- Hija por dios recoge un poco esto! Cada día estás más rara eh? Que yo me voy, que he quedado en el bar con los amigos para tomar algo, vale?

Silvia- Sí papá ( Hilo de voz, muerta de miedo por que diera un paso más, y las zapatillas de Pepa quedaran a la vista...)

D. Lorenzo- Pues ala, luego te veo...

Fue a cerrar la puerta, pero se dio la vuelta bruscamente, asustándome... cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Silvia- ( Ya me ha pillado, es que no ha colado, no ha colado...)

D. Lorenzo- Hija...

Silvia- Sí...?

D. Lorenzo- Ventila un poquito la habitación, por el amor de Dios, que esta mañana aquí huele a tigre...

Silvia- Sí, ahora mismo papá.

Y sin más, se fue... y mi corazón volvió a latir. Esperé, y después de pasos bajando las escaleras, escuché arrancar el coche de mi puerta. Era raro, no había escuchado el sonido de la puerta, con los portazos que daba mi padre. Me asomé a la ventana para cerciorarme, y vi como el coche de mi padre desaparecía por la esquina. Habrían sido imaginaciones mías. La voz de Pepa saliendo de debajo de la cama me sobresaltó.

Pepa- Joder, Silvia! Tu padre si no se mete conmigo, aunque sea indirectamente, no descansa eh?

Silvia- Eh? Por qué?

Pepa- Aquí HOY huele a tigre? Justo cuando estoy yo, no?

Reí por ese comentario.

Silvia- Pepa, ha estado a punto de pillarnos, y a ti te preocupa eso?

Pepa- Ya... ( Cruzándose de brazos, con mala cara)

Me acerqué a ella despacio, y pasé mis manos por su cuello.

Silvia- No te enfades tonta, si tu no hueles a tigre...

Pepa- De verdad?

Silvia- De verdad... a cerdito como mucho ( Reí )

Me fulminó con la mirada, pero eso no evitó que me siguiera riendo. Se desprendió de mis manos, y dio unos pasos hacia el escritorio.

Pepa- Qué graciosa ( Gesto de enfadada )

Caminé hacia ella, poniéndome en frente.

Silvia- Anda, no te enfades, que era broma.

Fui a besar su mejilla, pero me apartó la cara, me separé.

Silvia- Bueno vale, simpática. Vaya levantar que tienes ( Caminé hacia el armario )

Pepa- Puedo irme ya? ( Enfadada )

Silvia- Puedes esperar cinco minutos a que mi padre se aleje del todo, o también es mucho pedir? ( Igual de borde que ella )

Pepa- Vale ( Mirando para otro lado )

Era una situación incómoda, estábamos en silencio y ninguna de las dos sabía bien donde mirar. Ella estaba apoyada en el escritorio. Recogí el edredón del suelo, colocándole en la cama, y sentándome en el borde de los pies de ésta después. De pronto reparé en uno de sus costados, ya que aún seguía en sujetador.

Silvia- Qué tienes ahí?

Pepa- Ahí donde? ( Mirándose )

Silvia- En el costado.

Pepa- Ah, un golpe, es que ayer me caí mientras corría.

Silvia- Acércate, déjame verlo.

Pepa- Es sólo un golpe, Silvia.

Silvia- Bueno, déjame verlo, qué más te da?

Suspiró, y después caminó hacia mí. Su cintura quedó a mi altura, con una de mis manos hice que se ladeara un poco para mirar su costado. Apreté con mis dedos el golpe.

Pepa- Ahh! Coño, Silvia!

Silvia- Te duele?

Pepa- Hombre, pues si me aprietas, sí ( Mala cara )

Silvia- Lo siento ( Sonriendo ) No es nada, solo un moratón ( Puso cara de ya lo sabía ) En dos días ni se ve.

Una vez más, fui incapaz de reprimir mis instintos, y besé suavemente su costado. Ella se estremeció al momento al sentir el contacto de mis labios en su piel. Me separé y miré su cuerpo, su piel empezaba a erizarse, iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Era una visión realmente irresistible. Acaricié su torso con mis manos, despacio. Noté como descruzaba los brazos, y los relajaba a los lados de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera la miré a la cara para ver su reacción, no podía apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. Seguí bajando mis manos, acompañándolas con mi vista, hasta que topé con una parte del tatuaje que sobresalía debajo de su ropa interior, a la vista por encima del pantalón.

Me atreví a bajar una porción de su ropa interior, hasta que aquel dibujo sobre su piel quedó totalmente a la vista. Pasé mis dedos por encima de él , y con un hilo de voz, dije :

Silvia- Qué bien lo tienes ya...

Ella suspiró, imaginándose lo que venía después. Tras volver a acariciarlo con las yemas de mis dedos, sustituí a estos por mis labios, besándolo. No sabía que me estaba pasando, ni de donde estaba sacando el valor para hacer lo que estaba haciendo... lo único que sabía es que no podía parar. No esperé a que reaccionara, y volví a besar el tatuaje otra vez, notando su piel más erizada aún.

Pepa- Silvia... no me hagas esto... ( Susurrando )

No sólo no la hice ningún tipo de caso, sino que además di un paso más en mi atrevimiento, y empecé a recorrer el dibujo con la lengua, mientras las yemas de mis dedos se paseaban por ambos costados. Ella volvió a suspirar, esta vez más sonoramente.

Pepa- Silvia... por Dios... para... ( Mirando hacia el techo, con los ojos cerrados)

Eso era lo que decía su voz, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa distinta. Llevó sus manos a mi cara, acariciándome, y decidí no desaprovechar esa oportunidad, y aunque luego sabía que me moriría de la vergüenza al recordarlo, lo hice. Ladeé mi cara y besé su mano derecha, ascendiendo hasta los dedos, hasta llegar al índice, el cual empecé a lamer. Otro suspiró salió de su boca, aumentando la locura que se estaba apoderando de mí... tanto, que atrapé ese dedo con mis labios, y lo acaricié con la lengua, dentro de mi boca.

Pepa- Joder... No... esto no está bien ( Mirando hacia el techo, con los ojos cerrados)

Estuve a punto de parar, pero entonces escuché cómo tragaba saliva... un sonoro ruido producido por el nudo que debió de formarse en su garganta, lo que me hizo saber que no quería que parara. Sabía que Pepa sentía lo mismo por mí, ella no lo decía, pero había algo en mi interior que me lo confirmaba cada vez que estaba con ella, y también me ayudaban reacciones como las que estaba teniendo en ese instante... sabía que era egoísta, porque ella me había pedido que no lo intentara, pero no podía evitarlo... tampoco quería hacerlo. Mordí el dedo que estaba dentro de mi boca, para luego lamerlo otra vez. Entonces, se desencadenó la locura.

Pepa suspiró sonoramente por última vez, antes de que esto sucediera:

Pepa- A la mierda ( Con la voz ronca )

Bajó la cabeza rápidamente y tiró de mis brazos, levantándome al instante, pegándome totalmente a su cuerpo. Su boca se pegó violentamente a la mía, como si hubiera un imán entre nosotras. Empezó a besarme con fiereza mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi pelo con una de las manos, y con la otra en mi espalda, me pegaba aún más a ella,... tanto que sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón en mi pecho, y ella los míos. Su lengua se enroscaba a la mía con rapidez, despegándose de vez en cuando para morderme los labios,... de vez en cuando porque yo también se los mordía a ella.

Era algo salvaje, mis manos arañaban su costado izquierdo, donde no estaba el golpe, y su espalda... esto hacía que ella mordiera mis labios con más fuerza, y por lo tanto, que yo acabara de volverme loca. Se separó de mí bruscamente para quitarme la ropa a gran velocidad, en cuestión de segundos estaba desnuda delante de ella, intenté hacer lo mismo, pero no me dejó. Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, y con el otro me impulsó, haciéndome rodear su cintura con mis piernas, y su cuello con mis brazos, mientras seguía comiéndome su boca, totalmente desesperada. Se acercó hasta el escritorio, conmigo encima, y con un brazo apartó todos los trastos que se encontraban sobre este, sentándome a mí después. Abrió mis piernas con fuerza y se colocó entre ellas, volviéndome a besar, mientras yo le agarraba fuertemente del pelo.

La habitación quedó inundada por la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana, y nuestros jadeos... nada más... hasta que ella se separó de mí, volviendo de repente a la realidad, para mirarme fijamente.

Silvia- Qué pasa? ( Respirando agitadamente )

Pepa- Silvia... Esto es sólo un polvo ( Mirándome fijamente )

En ese momento estaba demasiado excitada para pensar, me daba igual... en el fondo sabía que no era sólo eso, y tarde o temprano esa verdad saldría a la luz, así que no me preocupó... y aunque me hubiese preocupado... Quien en su sano juicio habría podido detenerse?

Silvia- Sólo un polvo ( Asentí entre besos )

Después de aclarar ese punto, volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, besando mi boca, descendiendo por mi cara, hasta llegar a mi cuello… sentí que definitivamente la cordura volaba lejos cuando empezó a succionar y morder mi cuello. Apreté mis piernas, alrededor de su cintura, obligando a Pepa a pegarse más a mi cuerpo. A penas me dejaba espacio para moverme, ni tiempo para desnudarla, así que sin andarme por las ramas, colé mis dos manos dentro de su sujetador. Esta vez ninguna de las dos estábamos para delicadezas, así que mientras ella mordía mi cuello, yo aprisioné sus pezones entre mis dedos, pellizcándolos. Pepa separó mínimamente su boca de mi cuello para emitir un sonoro jadeo, así que volví a hacerlo. Sentir su aliento en forma de jadeo estrellándose contra mi cuello, me excitó aún más. La separé de mí para volver a enroscar mi lengua con la suya.

A los segundos ella se separó de mi boca, bajando por mi cuello, esta vez, para llegar hasta mis pechos, los cuales empezó a lamer desesperadamente. Jadeé mientras lo hacía, y empecé a gemir cuando después de succionar uno de mis pezones, lo atrapaba con sus dientes. No podía soportar más este juego, llevé mi mano hasta su cintura y tiré de la hebilla de su cinturón para que subiera su cara... cuando lo hizo, lamí sus labios, y con mi mano, llevé una de las suyas entre mis piernas. Un fuerte gemido escapó de mi boca al sentir sus dedos ahí, donde llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndolos sentir... otro escapó de la suya, al notar la gran humedad que se encontraba entre mis muslos. Desabroché con rapidez su cinturón, después los botones del pantalón, y metí una de mis manos sin quitárselos, ni siquiera teníamos tiempo para eso. La pegué totalmente a mi cuerpo, al que me amarraba con uno de mis brazos y mis piernas.

Empezó a acariciarme rápidamente, presionando mi sexo con sus dedos... yo también lo hice, pero no era eso lo que yo quería, y ella lo sabía. Dejé de besarla para decirle:

Silvia- Hazlo,... hazlo ya ( Entre gemidos )

Pepa- No ( Con una sonrisa altiva )

Silvia- Por...ahhh...por qué n..no? ( Entre gemidos )

Pepa-Porque, como no soy para tirar cohetes... ( Con una sonrisa altiva ) quizá deba dejarte con las ganas ( Lamió mis labios fugazmente )... como soy tan mala en la cama, verdad? ( Sonriendo por mis gemidos )

Silvia- N… no lo eres...

Gemí al sentir sus dedos en la entrada de mi sexo, pero aún fuera. Me apreté más contra ella, pegué mis labios a los suyos, y dije:

Silvia- Por...por favor Pepa, Ahh…hazlo.

Pepa- El qué? ( Sonriendo ) Dilo.

Apreté mis labios, resignada. No quería decirlo... volvió a simular que entraría en mí... pero no lo hizo... y yo perdí totalmente los papeles. Nunca me había imaginado diciendo algo así, pero no podía aguantar más esa tortura... definitivamente Pepa me estaba llevando por el mal camino... pegué mis labios a su oído, y totalmente envuelta en la locura, susurré entre gemidos:

Silvia- Fóllame, Pepa!

Con una de sus manos agarró fuerte mi pelo, y con tres de sus dedos de la otra mano, me penetró bruscamente, mucho más de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Grité de placer e hice lo mismo con ella. La habitación se llenó de mis gritos y sus jadeos, respiraciones aceleradas, el movimiento de mis caderas sobre la mesa chocando con su cuerpo, el movimiento de las suyas colisionando contra el mío...

Apenas pudimos aguantar el ritmo unos pocos minutos, estábamos a punto de llegar y...la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, sumiéndome en la más bochornosa e inolvidable de las vergüenzas.


	6. Vergüenza

*CAP.6: "VERGÜENZA"*

SILVIA

Literalmente, me quise morir de la vergüenza allí mismo. Mi cara palideció en el mismo momento en el que la puerta se abrió. Mi única reacción fue pegarme todo lo que pude a Pepa para tapar mi desnudez. Afortunadamente, ella estaba vestida... aunque mi mano se encontraba aún, dentro de sus pantalones. A ella se le quedó la misma cara que a mí, lógicamente. Si hubiera sido posible... hubiera deseado que la tierra me tragara en ese mismo instante para no volver a salir jamás a la superficie.

10 minutos antes...

Dos personas se dirigían a mi casa con paso firme. Al llegar a la puerta, fueron a llamar... pero se dieron cuenta de que la puerta principal, estaba entreabierta. Con las prisas, mi padre había olvidado por completo cerrar. No era algo usual en él ese tipo de despistes... pero, supongo que a todo el mundo le puede pasar algo así... y mal día y mal momento escogió mi padre para que le sucediera a él.

Las dos personas, extrañadas por esta situación, al principio se quedaron frente a la puerta... no sabiendo que hacer, si entrar, o dejarlo pasar. Se pusieron a barajar posibilidades... y al final, decidieron entrar, pensando que podría pasar algo grave, tal como que hubieran entrado a robar en casa. Se armaron con lo primero que cogieron... un par de paraguas, menuda protección...

Recorrieron la planta baja, en busca de alguna anomalía... pero no encontraron nada. Decidieron subir las escaleras, paraguas en mano, estilo bate de béisbol. Entonces oyeron unos gritos provenientes de mi cuarto... y no tuvieron las luces suficientes como para pensar en que clase de "gritos" eran... identificando mi voz, y pensando que algo malo me estaba sucediendo, irrumpieron en la habitación bruscamente. Y ahí se encontraron con el pastel... yo, desnuda, encima de la mesa, amarrada a Pepa, con mi lengua en toda su boca, y mi mano en todo su...moviéndome como una loca, y ahogando mis gritos en su boca. Ella, vestida, pegada a mí, moviendo su mano entre mis piernas con violencia. Vamos, una bella imagen para el recuerdo...

Sara/ Paula- HOSTIAS!

La puerta se cerró bruscamente de nuevo. Me separé de Pepa, mi intención era bajarme de la mesa para vestirme... cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Silvia- JODER, CIERRA!

Sara- Perdón, es que no nos lo creíamos. ( Muerta de la risa, volvió a cerrar )

Me bajé de la mesa, para vestirme rápidamente. Cuando ya estaba cubierta de cintura para abajo, y a punto de colocarme bien la camiseta, oí una risilla contenida a mi espalda. Me giré, y vi a Pepa, tapándose la cara, apoyada en el escritorio. La fusilé con la mirada, y con toda mi mala leche, dije :

Silvia- Tú no te estás riendo, verdad?

Pepa- ( Destapándose la cara, roja de la risa ) Es que tiene gracia, princesa...

Silvia- Sí, vamos! Yo me estoy partiendo la caja ( Haciendo el gesto )

Pepa- Vamos Silvia, no te pongas así que tampoco es para tanto.

Silvia- Que no es para tanto? Claro! Como tú estabas vestida!

Pepa- A mí en verdad lo que me jode, es que se podían haber esperado a que termináramos...

Silvia- Si! Desde luego, que qué poquita educación tiene la gente ( Irónica ) Tú eres idiota?!

Se volvió a reír.

Silvia- Que no te rías!

Pepa- Silvia, joder, que es lo más normal del mundo!

Silvia- Sí, es tan normal que si quieres quedamos todos los miércoles y hacemos un pase ( irónica )

Pepa- Oye, pues no estaría m...( Ante mi mirada, decidió callarse )

Llamaron a la puerta tímidamente.

Sara- Podemos pasar? ( desde fuera )

Paula- Si ya más de lo que hemos visto...

Pude oír carcajadas a través de la puerta. Abrí de muy malas maneras y las dos chicas se me quedaron mirando, aguantándose la risa, y mirando a Pepa, que también hacía esfuerzos por contenerla.

Silvia- Os hace mucha gracia?

Sara- Joder Silvia, ponte en nuestro lugar, que subimos aquí pensando que te estaban matando, y lo que te estaban eran foll...

Silvia- Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase! ( levantando un dedo amenazadoramente ) Se puede saber cómo habéis entrado en mi casa?

Paula- Es que estaba la puerta abierta, pensábamos que había pasado algo, y por eso entramos a mirar...

Silvia- Está bien... Lo siento, es que... pienso que podría haber sido mi padre y...

Pepa- No jodas Sil, llega a ser él y me tiro por la ventana de cabeza.

Todas se rieron, menos yo, que era demasiado vergonzosa como para que se me pasara tan pronto. Miré a Pepa, intentando pedirle ayuda... pero en lugar de eso, hizo algo distinto.

Miró el reloj del despertador y se puso el resto de su ropa rápidamente.

Pepa- Coño! Yo me tengo que ir ya... ( Me miró ) Ya sabes (Asentí ) Pues... luego nos vemos, adiós chicas.

Hizo un amago de ir a besar mi mejilla... pero no llegó a hacerlo, lo cual me decepcionó. Pero ahí estaban Sara y Paula para echarme un cable... irónicamente, claro.

Sara- Oye Pepa, que después de lo que hemos visto le puedes dar un besito o algo ( Riéndose )

Paula- Sí, sí... por nosotras no te cortes, eh. ( Riéndose )

Pepa- Anda que ya os vale a las dos, ( Riendo ), nos vemos, hasta luego.

Pasó por su lado para irse, y Sara le obsequió con una mirada que venía a decir algo así como " Ya hablaremos ", aunque yo no la vi. Cuando Pepa se fue, me sentí indefensa, ante el aluvión de preguntas, que irremediablemente, iba a recaer sobre mí.

SILVIA

En cuanto Pepa se marchó me sentí bastante indefensa ante lo que se me avecinaba. Intentando escapar de la situación, me puse a hacer la cama, consciente de que estaba bajo la atenta mirada de Sara y Paula. Cuando acabé, me senté en la cama, asumiendo que el momento tenía que llegar tarde o temprano. En cuanto lo hice, cuales ángel y demonio de la conciencia, se sentaron cada una a un lado de mí. Me miraban, sonriendo, pero sin decir nada.

Silvia- Bueno...qué? Estáis tardando en empezar...

Y entonces... carcajadas.

Sara- Qué fuerte! Vaya imagen! ( Riendo )

Paula- Tía, la próxima vez avisa y traemos la cámara, para que tengas la imagen del momento de recuerdo... estilo fotos de los parques de atracciones, que te flashean cuando menos te lo esperas ( Riendo )

Silvia- Dios...( Enterrando la cara en mis manos )

Sara- Te lo estabas pasando bien...eh? (Dándome un codazo )

Paula- Sí, a juzgar por tu cara... se te veía entretenida ( Más risas )

Silvia- Bueno, ya está bien! ( Volviendo a sacar la cara ) Qué pasa, que tu no te acuestas con Lucas? ( Mirando a Sara ) o tú con... con quién te acuestes ! ( A Paula )

Sara- Va, no te piques! Claro que me acuesto... si quieres te traigo una foto, pero no creo que pueda superar vuestra estampa ( Riendo )

Silvia- No, gracias... no te molestes.

Paula- Ahora ya en serio... joder Silvia, que ímpetu!

Sara- Definitivamente, le voy a decir a Pepa que le de unas clases de actitud a Lucas ( risas )

Silvia- Me lo vais a recordar toda la vida, verdad?

Sara- Es que esa imagen va a ser difícil de olvidar... bueno, ya en serio... entonces, bien?

Silvia- Bien qué?

Sara- Pues bien... con Pepa?

Silvia- No sé Sara...estoy hecha un lío .

Suspirando, me dejé caer de espaldas en la cama. Acto seguido las dos se recostaron a mi lado, ya sin reír... cosa que agradecí bastante.

Paula- Qué pasa? Fuera de broma... para hacer lo que estabais haciendo...( Sonriendo ) bien tiene que ir, no?

Silvia- Si no es eso... es que... ella sigue insistiendo en que no va a haber nada entre nosotras y...

Sara- Hombre, algo ha habido.

Silvia- Ya... pero ha sido porque yo la he estado...( Sin saber como decirlo ) picando.

Sara- Que te has pasado toda la noche calentándola, vamos ( Rio ) Esa es otra, que hacía en tu casa?

Silvia- Nada, que ayer nos encontramos por la calle, vino un rato a casa y al final se quedó a dormir porque ya era muy tarde ( Mentí )

Paula- No sé Silvia, si se acuesta contigo...será por algo, no?

Silvia- Según ella es sólo un polvo...

Sara- Ts, nunca es sólo un polvo!

Silvia- Parece ser que para ella sí ( Triste )

Sara- Silvia... conozco a Pepa, y no te lo tomes a mal,... pero he visto a muchas chicas a las que ha utilizado sólo como un polvo... y este no es el caso.

Silvia- No sé... ( suspiré )

Se hizo un silencio... si pensé que las preguntas incómodas habían terminado... me equivoqué garrafalmente...

Paula- Oye... y el asunto... qué tal?

Silvia- ( mirándola ) No te voy a contar eso!

Sara- Va, qué más te da!

Silvia- Me da!

Paula- Vaaaa, no seas así! Una pistilla... lo hace bien? ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- ( Sonriendo, pero completamente roja ) Que sí...

Sara- Sí que?

Silvia- Que lo hace MUY bien... contentas?

Sara- Mira que yo sé como es Pepa debajo de esa fachada... y no me la imaginaba tan... pasional ( Riendo )

Paula- ( Con la mirada perdida ) Yo sí que me la imaginaba...

Silvia- Oye! ( dándole un golpe ) Esa obsesión tuya por Pepa me está empezando a preocupar eh?

Ambas rieron.

Paula- Si tu misma has dicho que no sois nada, qué mas te da prestármela un ratito, que estoy muy sola! ( Bromeando )

Silvia- Que no te presto nada! ( Cambiando de tema ) Sara... a ti te importaría... hablar con Pepa?

Sara- Ya pensaba hacerlo, a ver si se deja ya de tonterías... y tu también, que cuando no es una es la otra y así no se puede.

Silvia- Yo... he tardado, pero lo tengo muy claro... quiero estar con ella, la quiero... ( Triste )

Paula- Joe, que bonito... ( Emocionada )

Sara- No te preocupes vale? ( acariciando mi mejilla ) Vosotras acabáis juntas como que me llamo Sara! Ya verás... comienza el plan!

Silvia- Que plan? ( Asustada )

Sara miró a Paula cómplice... como si ya lo hubieran hablado antes.

Sara- Tú déjanos a nosotras...


	7. Miedo

*CAP.7: "MIEDO"*

SILVIA

Después de ese día, el del momento inolvidable... llegó el último día de fin de semana, en el que no supe absolutamente nada de Pepa. La llamé al móvil unas cuantas veces, pero no dio señales de vida... empecé a pensar mal, pero pude frenar ese pensamiento a tiempo, seguramente estaría ocupada con sus problemas... problemas los cuales yo no había olvidado, y que tenían que acabar. Decidí dejar pasar ese día sin pensar demasiado.

Al día siguiente, hubo clase, y yo estaba deseando que llegara el momento de llegar... no precisamente por ganas de estudiar, sino por las ganas que tenía de ver a Pepa... pero no llegó. No fue a clase, y yo ya estaba empezando a temerme algo malo... y si ese hombre le había hecho algo? Estuve callada casi toda la mañana, Paula intentó animarme contándome alguna que otra tontería, pero no lo consiguió, estaba demasiado enfrascada en mis pensamientos.

SARA

Estaba sentada al final de clase con Lucas, al cual no le preocupó la ausencia de Pepa, ya que eran bastante habituales en horarios de clase. En esas, llegó Paula hasta mi mesa, y señaló a Silvia con la cabeza. No hacía falta, yo también había visto lo seria que había estado toda la mañana, y me imaginaba el por qué. Lucas se levantó a hacer el ganso con Aitor, cosa que me vino bien para tratar el tema estrella con Paula.

Paula- Lleva así toda la mañana, y yo ya no sé que más hacer para que deje de rallarse...

Sara- Es que me temo que eso sólo lo puede conseguir una que yo me sé... si viene, claro ( Suspirando )

Paula- Crees que le habrá...?

Sara- No le ha pasado nada. ( Suspirando de nuevo ) Voy a hablar con Silvia.

Decidí que mi tono de voz fuera animado con ella, si estaba mal, lo que no necesitaba era que yo la hundiera más aún. Me senté a su lado.

Sara- Hola guapa!

Silva- Hola ( Sonriendo de medio lado )

Sara- Cuéntame, qué te preocupa?

Silvia- No nada, que estaba pensando en...

Sara- No me lo digas! En una morena, así chula... como de2 metros...

Silvia- Alaa! ( Riendo ) Pobrecita... sí, en eso estaba pensando.

Sara- Oye... ( Juguetonamente ) y se ha sabido algo más después de ese coitus interruptus? ( Riendo a carcajadas por su mirada )

Silvia- Otra vez con el tema?! ( Entre mosqueda y divertida )

Sara- Es que te pones muy graciosa ( Riendo )

Silvia- ( Cambiando el gesto a tristeza ) No, no se sabe nada más... y si le ha pasado algo y por eso no ha venido?

Sara- A ver, Silvia... que es Pepa, alguna vez ha necesitado un motivo de peso para saltarse las clases ? ( Riendo )

Silvia- No, la verdad ( Contagiada por la risa)

Sara- Pues ya está, no te preocupes.

Silvia- Vale... esperaré.

Sara- A ver esa sonrisaaa...

Silvia- Ayy, que no... déjame !

Sara- Qué pasa, que si no soy Pepa no sonríes? ( Rio ) Mira que yo no sé hacerte esas cosas que tanto te gust... ( Me dio un manotazo y reí , ella también ) Así me gusta, te quiero ver alegre eh?

Silvia- Sííí…

Me levanté y volví a mi mesa. Decidí ir en busca de Pepa cuando terminara esta clase... la conocía, sabía lo que le podía estar pasando por la cabeza, y hasta podía saber donde estaba en este momento si me apuraban... eran ya demasiados años como para no saberlo.

…..

1 hora después...

Mis pies avanzaban sobre el césped del lago... y allí, a lo lejos, cerca del agua, vi su figura... lo sabía. Siempre iba ahí cuando necesitaba pensar a solas, pero esa vez no la iba a dejar. Cuando me senté a su lado, ni siquiera me miró, ni se sorprendió... siguió cabizbaja.

Sara- No me vas a preguntar lo típico? Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?! ( Dramatizando )

Pepa- No... ( Sonriendo ) Es obvio, me conoces demasiado.

Sara- Tanto que sé que algo te está rondando por esa cabecita... bueno, algo no, alguien, verdad?

Pepa- Puede...

Sara- Una chica nueva...

Suspiró.

Sara- Qué pasa ahora, Pepa?

Pepa- Que me estoy volviendo loca Sara...

Sara- Creía que iba todo bien después de lo que vi el otro día... cosa que nunca voy a poder olvidar, por cierto ( Sonriendo, ella también lo hizo )

Pepa- Ya sabía yo que lo de Lucas era una tapadera, y que en el fondo la que te pone soy yo ( Burlonamente )

Sara- Sí, pero mantengámoslo en secreto, y no me cambies de tema. Qué pasa?

Volvió a su gesto serio anterior, y miró hacia el agua.

Pepa- Que no sé que hacer... bueno, si sé que hacer, pero no sé como hacerlo.

Sara- Vamos,... que lo tienes claro ( Sonreí ) No sabes como hacer para estar con ella.

Pepa- No ( Tajante )

Aquello me sorprendió, por una vez me había equivocado. Me miró seria.

Sara- Como que no?

Pepa- Mi problema es que no quiero estar con ella, y no sé como hacérselo entender de una vez.

Sara- Que me estás contando Pepa...? Pero si estás loca por ella, y ella por ti! Qué problema hay? ( Empezando a enfadarme )

Pepa- Parece mentira que me lo preguntes tú, presenciando lo que presenciaste... ( Vergonzosa )

Sara- Pepa... sé que te hizo mucho daño, pero está arrepentida, y te lo ha demostrado... y mucho más, te ha demostrado que te quiere, y eso no lo puedes negar.

Pepa- Mira, a mi me encanta Silvia... pero no deja de ser una caprichosa. Y eso de que me quiere... lo hace ahora, y si luego se cansa y le da por volver a Gonzalo, o algo así, qué?

Sara- Tampoco hace falta que la llames puta, no? ( Enfadada )

Pepa- Oye que yo no la estoy llamando eso! ... De todas maneras, tú de que lado estás? Creí que eras mi amiga!

Sara- Y lo soy, y precisamente por eso te digo que te estás equivocando.

Pepa- Puede, pero yo lo siento así.

Sara- Y qué vas a hacer entonces? Vas a decírselo?

Pepa- Es que ya se lo he dicho mil veces Sara! Y no me hace caso, no lo quiere entender!

Sara- Tal vez sea porque está ENAMORADA, no crees? Como puedes ser tan rencorosa? ( Elevando el tono de voz)

Pepa- Que no es eso... ( Cuadrando mandíbulas )

Me levanté, enfadada.

Sara- Que no es eso?! Estás castigando a una persona, jugando con ella, por un puto error!

Pepa- No es eso... ( Enfadándose )

Sara- Claro que lo es! Tu más que nadie deberías saber que reconocer ante los demás que tengas una orientación sexual distinta es complicado, y cuesta, y ella no sólo lo está haciendo sino que encima está aguantando todos tus juegos,... ( Empezó a apretar los puños )s e ha portado mal en el pasado, pero lo está enmendando, joder! No me está gustando nada la actitud que estás teniendo sabes? Tú no eras así antes... ( Noté como se tensaba más, a punto de estallar ) ERES UNA RENCOROSA!

Se levantó de golpe, bruscamente, sobresaltándome por el movimiento, y por el grito.

Pepa- QUE NO ES RENCOR, QUE ES MIEDO, JODER!( Mirándome con rabia )... SÍ, TENGO MIEDO! LE TENGO MIEDO A SILVIA! CONTENTA?!

Justo después de esa frase, bajó la cabeza. Nos quedamos enmudecidas... ella por la vergüenza, Pepa nunca tenía miedo... nunca reconocía tenerlo, siempre era la valiente, la fuerte... y acababa de confesar que era humana, que sí que lo tenía. Y yo... yo me quedé helada por su reacción... jamás en toda mi vida la había escuchado dejar en evidencia una debilidad. Cada vez estaba observando cambios más y más sorprendentes en Pepa.. desde que llegó Silvia, la había visto enamorada, llorar,... y entonces dejar su orgullo a un lado... y pretendía huir de Silvia? No mientras yo estuviera. Aquella chica estaba consiguiendo lo que nadie había conseguido hasta entonces.

Sara- Y vas a dejar que el miedo te haga perder algo tan especial?

Pepa- No es fácil sabes? No lo es! Tengo mil problemas más aparte de Silvia, y no quiero que nadie, NADIE se meta, y ella lo hace constantemente! Y luego está que vivo acojonada porque vuelva a jugar conmigo, alguna vez has sentido miedo por Lucas?

Bajé la cabeza. No, no lo había sentido.

Pepa- Pues es muy duro tenerle miedo a la persona de la que estás...( Se mordió la lengua ) Es muy jodido sabes? Porque vivo constantemente en alerta, por si dice o hace algo que me vuelva a destrozar, y no quiero, NO QUIERO! DEJAD DE METEROS EN MI VIDA, JODER! DEJADME EN PAZ! SILA HABLO O NOLA HABLO, SI MELA FOLLO O NO, SI QUIERO ESTAR CON SILVIA O NO QUIERO ESTAR, ES MI PUTO PROBLEMA! DEJAD DE METEROS EN ÉL, JODER! MONTA UNA PUTA ASESORÍA DE PAREJAS Y A MÍ DÉJAME TRANQUILA, QUIERES?!

Pasó por mi lado, chocando con mi hombro, y se fue. Me había dejado impactada, otra vez, por su confesión... no compartía su opinión, pero la entendía... claro que la entendía. Pero también estaba enfadada con ella, no sólo porque consideraba que estaba haciendo el imbécil, sino porque ella jamás me había hablado así. Me senté en el césped, en ese momento la que necesitaba pensar, era yo.


	8. De pronto todo ha cambiado

*CAP.8: "DE PRONTO TODO HA CAMBIADO"*

SILVIA

Otro día más... y nada de Pepa. Pensé que a lo mejor estaba enferma, o se encontraba mal... y por eso no había dado señales de vida. Paradójicamente, Sara tampoco las dio.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba en la puerta del instituto esperando... esperando a que ella llegara. Estaba ansiosa por verla, lo necesitaba... si no aparecía otra vez, empezaría a desquiciarme. La acera empezaría a tener un surco sino dejaba de pasearme para un lado y para otro insistentemente. Me apoyé contra la pared... y entonces escuché su moto. Se me cayó la carpeta que llevaba en las manos al instante, de los nervios... cualquiera que me viera iba a pensar que era idiota.

Miré hacia la esquina... y efectivamente, allí estaba! Esperé a que bajara de la moto para no parecer tan desesperada, y fui con paso ligero hacia ella.

Silvia-( Vale, no dejes que vea lo desesperada que estabas por verla, di algo indiferente...) Hola! ( Sonriente ) Te estaba esperando ! ( Genial...di que sí, sin que se note...)

Se giró lentamente, como si no tuviera ningún tipo de interés, mientras le ponía el candado a la moto.

Pepa- No me digas? ( Indiferente )

Silvia- Sí...( sonriendo ) Es que tenía ganas de verte ( Oh, Dios, cállate ya! )

Volvió a darme la espalda. Estaba tan ilusionada y tan ciega, que no quería ver que estaba ignorándome totalmente. Ni siquiera se había quitado las gafas de sol para mirarme.

Silvia- Y... dónde has estado?

Pepa- Es que me vas a estar interrogando todo el día? ( Seria )

Silvia- No...( Mirando para abajo, abrazando la carpeta ) ...sólo estaba preocupada por ti.

Pepa- Pues no te preocupes, que no tienes por qué. ( Andando hacia el instituto )

Parecía que no quería darme por enterada... corrí tras ella, sin cambiar mi sonrisa de idiota.

Silvia- Vamos juntas a clase? ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- Mejor no, vete yendo tú que tengo que hacer algunas cosas. ( Sin mirarme )

Silvia- Pero es que vamos a llegar tar..

Pepa- Joder Silvia! No seas pesada, vale? Vete tú y ya está! ( Se alejó suspirando ) Que cansina la niña...

No entendía nada, por qué de pronto esa actitud? Le había hecho algo? Estaba enfadada conmigo? No podía ser... no recordaba haber hecho nada que le hubiera podido molestar desde la última vez que nos vimos... pensé, que podría estar estresada por lo que tenía en casa, y la comprendí. Así que decidí no darle importancia, un mal día lo tenía cualquiera.

Después de llegar a clase, y al tiempo de estar sentada en mi sitio... llegó Pepa sonriente. Sentí alivio, parecía ser que ya se le había pasado el cabreo de hace rato. Cuando pasó por delante de nosotras, revolvió el pelo de Paula cariñosamente, guiñándole un ojo después, y a mí... a mí nada. Ni siquiera me miró. Me giré, mirándola desde mi mesa.. y lo único que obtuve por su parte fue la mirada más fría y distante del mundo. Cada vez entendía menos... y cada vez me sentía peor. Intenté no pensar mal, dejarlo pasar, pensar que sería un malentendido... pero poco después descubriría que no lo había sido.

15 minutos después, en clase.

Soraya- Que sepáis que salvo algunas excepciones, me he llevado sorpresas desagradables con el examen del otro día. ( Tendiéndome mi examen, sonriente ) TÚ no eres una de ella Silvia, tu examen está genial, tienes un nueve y medio

Silvia- Gracias. ( Sonriendo )

Y entonces, sucedió, una voz inconfundible interrumpió mi breve momento de alegría.

Pepa- Es lo que tiene ser la hija del director, eh Silvia!

En un primer instante reinó el silencio, hasta que los amiguitos de Pepa , salvo Sara, empezaron a reír, apoyando su salida. Poco después también lo haría el resto de la clase, salvo algunas excepciones, como Gonzalo y Paula. Soraya intercedió al instante.

Soraya- Se puede saber qué dices, Pepa? ( Enfadada )

Pepa- Pues lo que oyes, que aquí se evalúa a la gente en base a los lazos sanguíneos.

Soraya- Eso a parte de ser una estupidez, es mentira.

Pepa- Sí, ya.

Soraya- Quizá deberías estudiar un poquito más en lugar de decir esas cosas, no crees?

Pepa- Sí... puede... o quizá debería traer a mi papá a dar clases ( Más risas )

Me giré para mirarla con un inmenso dolor. Y ahí estaba, de brazos cruzados, medio tirada sobre la silla, y con una sonrisa en la boca, soltando todas esas cosas que sabía perfectamente cómo me iban a afectar. Sara y Paula la miraban de la misma forma que yo lo hacía. Soraya golpeó la mesa para que la gente dejara de reír.

Soraya- VALE YA!

Cuando la gente bajó la intensidad de sus risas, decidí defenderme.

Silvia- Pepa, eso no es verdad, y lo sabes!

Pepa- Ya, claro, que ibas a decir si no? ( Sarcástica )

Silvia- De qué vas? Yo invierto mucho tiempo libre en estudiar y...

Pepa- Que te calles, enchufada.

Y ese fue el momento en el que me humilló públicamente, y yo no pude resistirlo. Ante los gritos de Soraya, la chulería de Pepa, y las risas de casi toda la clase, en especial las de Lucas y Aitor, que golpeaban la mesa jaleando a Pepa, ... me levanté, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por reprimir mis lágrimas, y me fui corriendo de clase. Soraya intentó pararme, pero no lo consiguió. Lo último que pude oír mientras me alejaba fue a una enfadada Soraya expulsando a Pepa de clase, y un conformista " Pues vale " por su parte.

Como parecía ser costumbre, me encerré en el baño a llorar... no pude hacer otra cosa, me sentía herida, humillada... por la persona a la que amaba. Y lo que era peor, sin ningún motivo. Podía esperar eso de cualquier persona, pero no de ella...y eso me sumergió en un profundo dolor, fruto de la humillación y la confusión.


	9. Algo que nunca tendrás

*CAP.9: "ALGO QUE NUNCA TENDRÁS"*

PEPA

Apoyada en la pared del pasillo, después de que Soraya me expulsara de clase, pensaba en lo que había hecho. Me había pasado tres pueblos... sí, pero tenía que ser así, no había otra opción... o supongo que si la había, pero yo no la sabía ver. La delicadeza nunca fue mi fuerte, siempre hacía las cosas de malas maneras, o por la fuerza... o las dos cosas. Pero no conocía otra manera. Pensé entonces, que no me había equivocado... aunque conocía perfectamente las consecuencias que mis actos iban a traerme. Silvia estaría tan dolida que no querría ni verme, Sara... seguramente lo mismo. Y eso me molestaba, había pasado de ser mi máximo apoyo, de darme la razón siempre en todo... a llevarme la contraria y ser el apoyo de Silvia. Empezaba a sentirme traicionada,... y eso era bueno, mi ira crecía cada vez que lo pensaba, lo que me ayudaba a seguir con mi plan.

Tenía que volver a ser la de antes, y así iba a ser. No me gustaba en lo que me estaba transformando en estos meses... alguien sensible, enamorada, mostrando debilidades? Jamás. Había bajado la guardia, pero eso no iba a volver a suceder. Iba a volver a ser el mismo tempano de hielo carente de sentimientos que había sido hasta que llegó Silvia... sin discusión. Aunque me costara, lo iba a conseguir. Pensé en si Paula también me odiaría... supuse que sí, aunque sabía que a aquella chica le costaba odiarme... sonreí por eso, pero a los segundos me obligué a mí misma a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de mi cara. También pensé en otro que se me echaría encima... sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase, se abrió la puerta y después de salir Soraya obsequiándome con una penetrante mirada e irse, salió. Hablando el rey de Roma...

Gonzalo- Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa a ti? ( enfadado )

Sonreí con maldad. He ahí mi primer enfrentamiento... mi primer paso para volver a ser yo. Me aparté de la pared para enfrentarme a él, con mi cara muy cerca de la suya, sintiendo su respiración agitada.

Pepa- Y a ti que coño te importa?

Gonzalo- Me importa, me importa mucho

Pepa- No me digas,... y es por qué? ( Cruzándome de brazos con chulería )

Gonzalo- Quien te crees que eres para humillarla así? Con qué derecho?

Pepa- Con el derecho que me sale de las narices, te vas a meter en esto también?

Gonzalo- Sí, porque soy su amigo y...

Pepa- Su amigo, sí ( Riendo ) Tú quieres lo que quieres,... y yo que tú, mejor ni lo intentaba, no creo que tengas ninguna oportunidad, eh?

Gonzalo- Qué estás diciendo? ( Nervioso )

Pepa- Que tú lo que quieres es encaromarte a Silvia otra vez ( Riendo )

Gonzalo- Eso no es verdad!

Pepa- Sí, sí que lo es... y yo por mí, te daba el camino libre pa ti solito... el problema es que yo creo que a ella no le gustas nada... de hecho, que nunca le has gustado, es que ella es más de morenas que de morenos sabes? ( Reí ) Sí, seguro que lo sabes... la pregunta es, lo sabías cuando estaba contigo? ( Riendo con maldad )

Gonzalo- Qué coño estás insinuando?

Pepa- Si en el fondo lo sabes... pero venga, te lo voy a contar yo. Sabes por qué Silvia empezó contigo? Para olvidarse de mí! Y muy mal lo tuviste que hacer Gonzalín, porque poco tardó en abrirse de piernas para mí, sabes? ( Riendo más alto )

Gonzalo- ESO NO ES VERDAD!

Pepa- Sí, sí que lo es! ( Riendo ) Y lo peor es que fue en tu puta cara!

Gonzalo- MIENTES!

Pepa- No lo hago... y si no, pregúntale a ella como se volvía loca conmigo ( Imitando a Silvia, tirándome de mi propio pelo con ambas manos ) " Sigue Pepa, sí, sí! No pares! "

Entonces me cogió del cuello de la camiseta, pegándome contra la pared, amenazante, zarandeándome. Lucas y Aitor, salieron de clase y vieron la escena, fueron a abalanzarse al instante sobre él, pero yo con un gesto les ordené que se quedaran donde estaban. Sus caras eran de total incomprensión en un principio... y las de todo el mundo si vieran esa escena. Yo, sintiéndome atacada, sin hacer nada? Sonreí, tenía una fácil explicación. Lucas y Aitor miraron para un lado, y al instante sonrieron, entendiéndolo todo.

Pepa- Pero mira que eres pringao ( Susurrándole )

Gonzalo no pudo verlo, porque estaba de espaldas... pero el plan salió a la perfección. Un cabreado Don Lorenzo avanzaba con paso firme ante nosotros, habiendo presenciado como Gonzalo me había atacado, intentando agredirme... aunque no había escuchado los motivos. Legó a nuestra altura y separó a Gonzalo bruscamente de mí.

D. Lorenzo- Se puede saber que cojones está haciendo, anormal?! ( Furioso )

Gonzalo- Es que...!

D. Lorenzo- Ni es que ni asco, se cree usted muy valiente agrediendo a otra persona, especialmente a una mujer?

Aquello no me hizo gracia... podía patear el culo a cuatro tíos como Gonzalo sin problemas... pero decidí callarme, tendría mi compensación con creces. Guardé la más soberbia de mis sonrisas, que luchaba por aflorar, sustituyéndola por un falso gesto asustado.

D. Lorenzo- Pues a ver si es usted tan valiente para explicarles a sus padres por qué está una semana expulsado.

Gonzalo- Pero...!

D. Lorenzo- Cállese! Y no me grite! A ver si van a ser dos todavía!

Gonzalo bajó la cabeza y Don Lorenzo me miró a mí, apoyando su mano en mi hombro. Dios mío, un milagro! Aquel hombre se estaba preocupando por mí, siendo hasta cariñoso... lástima que fuera un engaño.

D. Lorenzo- Está usted bien, Miranda?

Pepa- Sí señor, no se preocupe ( Con la cabeza gacha )

Entonces D. Lorenzo se llevó a un pálido Gonzalo a empujones hasta su despacho... antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, este último me miró con la mayor de las rabias, que aumentó un poco más al obsequiarle con un bonito corte de mangas, y las risas de Lucas y Aitor. Estos dos corrieron hasta a mí a abrazarme, elevándome:

Lucas- Eres una máquina ! ( Riendo )

Aitor- Vaya putada le has hecho ( Riendo )

Paula- Sí, tienes que estar orgullosa.

Me giré y mi risa se cortó. Paula lo había presenciado todo, y me miraba con una mezcla de enfado y reproche... me dolió, me dolió mucho... pero... el plan, era el plan, y tenía que ser así para todos. Sabía que me arrepentiría, pero tuve que hacerlo. Me giré, empujándola:

Pepa- Piérdete, enana.

Desaparecí de allí, riéndome ( no sin hacer grandes esfuerzos... ) con Lucas y Aitor, que seguían alabándome por mi gran hazaña...

La estaba jodiendo mucho con todo el mundo,... demasiado, pero no tenía otro remedio. Las cosas tenían que ser así antes de que todo acabara por salir definitivamente de mi control. Aunque las cosas no hubieran ido del todo bien, durante toda mi vida había tenido el total control de la situación, y de mí misma... y estos últimos meses no lo había tenido, para nada. Puede que mi vida no hubiera sido un camino de rosas hasta antes de llegar Silvia, pero por lo menos, desde que decidí ser así, después de lo de Gonzalo, nadie había podido hacerme daño deliberadamente.

Abrirse a los demás era exponerse al dolor tontamente. Y para una vez que me había puesto a tiro... Silvia me había dado de lleno, y fue demasiado angustioso. No quería volver a depender de una persona para ser feliz, antes no lo había hecho, y al menos, en ese sentido había estado tranquila.

Me notaba angustiada. Sabía que estaba haciendo daño a personas importantes, y me estaba costando, aunque quisiese que fuera así. Me dirigí al baño, necesitaba unos minutos a solas, para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando... abrí la puerta para entrar en él, cuando alguien me empujó por la espalda, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Quien? Una enfurecida Sara.

Sara- Se puede saber de qué vas? A parte de la humillación a Silvia, que no sé a qué coño viene, y que has tenido la " delicadeza" de permitir que todo el mundo presencie, Lucas me acaba de contar lo que le has hecho a Gonzalo.

Pepa- Eso a ti no te importa.

Sara- Ah, no? Desde cuando?

Pepa- Pues desde que me has vendido para hacerte la nueva mejor amiga de Silvia.

Sara- Increíble ( Suspiró ) Pero tú te estás oyendo?

Pepa- Y tú te estás viendo? Creí que eras MI amiga!

Sara- Y lo soy, joder! Por eso no entiendo por qué estás tirando todo por la borda, cuando parecía que habías cambiado!

Pepa- Ah, ahora necesito cambiar? Antes de que llegara ella te gustaba como era.

Sara- No, no te confundas Pepa, te quiero, y te quería antes, pero he estado demasiado ciega, igual que tú, no te das cuenta de que no puedes ir así por la vida? Como ibas antes? Lo único que hacías era cerrarte a los demás y despreciar a la gente porque sí, y así acabarás sola, no te das cuenta?

Pepa- Está bien ( Mirando para un lado ) Entonces me quedaré sola, tu haz lo que te dé la gana

Intenté pasar por su lado, para salir del baño, pero me paró.

Sara- Por qué estás haciendo esto? Por qué ahora? No te entiendo, de verdad que lo intento, pero no te entiendo.

Pepa- Entonces la que está ciega eres tú.

Sara- Es por lo que me dijiste de Silvia, es por el miedo, no? Es por eso? ( Insistente )

Pepa- Es porque me da la gana y punto, vale? Tiene que ser así, tengo mis motivos.

Sara- Motivos? Qué motivos tienes para humillarla? Qué motivos tienes para decirle a Gonzalo que se acostó contigo estando con él? Tu eres consciente de la situación en la que la acabas de meter a ella? Sabes la que se va a liar por tus gilipolleces?

Pepa- Gilipolleces? Ahora soy gilipollas?

Sara- Pues sí! Eres una gilipollas! Estás haciendo daño a la gente que te quiere Pepa ! Y no entiendo por qué!

Pepa- Es que no hace falta que lo entiendas, nadie te lo ha pedido! No quiero que nadie se acerque a mí, quiero ser la que era antes, y punto, y si para eso me tengo que llevar a la gente de por medio, pues lo haré, no lo dudes que lo haré!

Sara- ( Impactada) Es tu última palabra?

Pepa- Desde luego.

Sara- Entonces nuestra amistad muere aquí.

Pepa- Pues genial, vete con Silvia si tanto la quieres, no me haces falta, vendida ( Pasando por su lado )

Sara- Eres una imbécil.

No obtuvo respuesta, necesitaba salir de ahí, sentía una gran presión en el pecho. Quedarme también sin Sara no entraba en mis planes, era mi máximo apoyo y se había puesto del lado de Silvia... ahora sí que estaba furiosa. Muy bien, podía seguir yo sola, no me hacía falta nadie. Con Sara no había actuado así para perderla, esas palabras habían surgido del enfado que me causaba ver como me dejaba tirada... pero las cosas habían salido así, y no había vuelta atrás. Empezaba una nueva etapa para mí, sola.

…..

SILVIA

Salí de la cabina del baño en la que había estado encerrada, llorando... y también escuchando la conversación entre Pepa y Sara ( por accidente ) desde el principio. Mi cara reflejaba la más grande de las sorpresas, y en cuanto me vio, la de Sara también.

Sara- Silvia...

Me abrazó y yo me derrumbé una vez más , esta vez en sus brazos.

PEPA

Caminaba ausente por los pasillos. Que Sara me hubiera vendido a la primera de cambio, a parte de entristecerme, me sacaba de mis casillas. Pensé en lo fácil que era juzgar a la gente sin conocer los verdaderos motivos de sus actos. Pero ya daba igual. Había mentido a Sara con mis motivos, porque no podía contarle los reales... aunque bueno, lo que le había dicho en parte no era mentira, era una razón más para justificar lo que estaba haciendo. Ella, que presumía tanto de conocerme, no había indagado más, simplemente había decidido adoptar el papel de la abogada de las causas justas, yéndose con Silvia y dándome de lado. Pues vale, podía seguir sola perfectamente, no necesitaba a nadie. Si querían estar ciegos, no era mi problema.

Me dirigí hacia el ascensor para subir a la cuarta planta, donde teníamos clase de arte. Normalmente subía andando, básicamente porque el ascensor siempre estaba a rebosar, pero hoy parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para dejarme a mí sola con mis pensamientos por el pasillo. Llamé al ascensor y esperé... había sido buena idea pasar de las escaleras, en esos momentos no estaba mentalmente preparada para otro enfrentamiento con nadie más. Se abrió la puerta del ascensor... con Paula dentro. Mi gozo en un pozo. Salió lentamente, mirándome sin quitar la vista.

Pepa- Se puede saber qué miras? ( Borde )

Paula- Pepa, déjalo ya, quieres?

Pepa- Que deje el qué? ( Mirando para otro lado )

Paula- La farsa que te estás marcando.

Me cogió de la cara para obligarme a mirarla. Aún así, dirigí mi vista hacia el techo.

Pepa- No sé de qué me hablas.

Paula- Ya, por eso no puedes ni mirarme, no? ( Suspiró ) Pepa, que no cuela, que este ataque de bordería y maldad que te traes... simplemente no cuela. Tú no eres así, antes pensaba que sí, pero ya te conozco, y lo estás haciendo por algo que no has dicho. Y no me lo niegues, porque sé de qué hablo.

Suspiré. Mandaba narices, de todas las personas que podían haberme descubierto de tal forma... había sido Paula. La que me conocía de hace menos tiempo... y había acertado de lleno. No respondí.

Paula- Por favor, sé que te pasa algo, puedes confiar en mí.

Pepa- No puedo confiar en nadie, suéltame ( Empujándola )

Paula- Sabes? Puedes ponerte todo lo agresiva o lo chula que quieras, lo único que vas a conseguir es darme aún más la razón. Sé que esto viene por algo, no de la nada. Sé que quieres a Silvia, y nos quieres a las demás, tú no nos harías daño porque sí, no eres así. Algo te está pasando ( Bufé ) Está bien, no me lo digas ahora si no quieres, pero me lo acabarás contando, porque sabes que te quiero y que puedes confiar en mí. Ahora me voy, pero esta conversación no ha terminado aquí ( Sonrió y se fue )

Me quedé mirando como se alejaba sin salir de mi asombro... definitivamente esa chica era una ricura, y encima me tenía calada. Intenté dejar lo que había pasado de lado, y fui a entrar en el ascensor... cuando otra vez, alguien, volvió a empujarme por la espalda, haciendo que me estrellara contra la pared del ascensor. Me di la vuelta rápidamente... y ahí estaba, otra cara enfurecida dispuesta a pedir explicaciones... solo que esa vez, era Silvia. Maldecí, esperaba que ese momento tardase un poco más en llegar. Me puse la mano en la cabeza, me había hecho daño con el golpe.

Pepa- De qué coño vas?

Silvia- No, de qué coño vas tú?!

No me dejó contestar. Se dio la vuelta y pulsó un botón que hizo arrancar el motor del ascensor, haciéndonos subir... para después presionar el botón del stop, dejándonos atrapadas entre la primera y segunda planta. Genial, ahora no tenía escapatoria.

Pepa- Se puede saber qué haces?

Silvia- Lo mismo que tú, lo que me sale de las narices.

Pepa- Desde cuándo eres tan valiente? ( Ofendida )

Silvia- Y tú... desde cuando eres tan imbécil?

Pepa- No te pases... ( Señalándola con un dedo amenazadoramente)

Silvia estaba realmente enfurecida, nunca pensé que iba a verla con esa actitud. Miró mi dedo, y lo apartó de un manotazo, desafiándome con la mirada.

Silvia- Ahórrate tus estupideces de carácter siciliano, no me das ningún miedo, cuando haces eso eres patética.

Pepa- QUE NO TE PASES! ( Empujándola contra la pared violentamente )

Silvia- Y tú? tu sí puedes pasarte, no?

Pepa- Efectivamente, yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la puta gana ( Sonriendo ) Has venido hasta aquí solo para tocarme las narices? Porque si lo que quieres es tocarme otra cosa... lo siento, pero ahora no tengo ganas.

Silvia- Vaya, para lo único que sirves y no tienes ganas. ( Con la misma chulería )

Pepa- Eso es un golpe bajo ( Seria )

Silvia- Un golpe bajo? Me hablas tú de golpes bajos? ( Me empujó ) Más o menos bajo que humillarme delante de todo el mundo porque sí? ( Volvió a hacerlo ) Más o menos bajo que decirle a Gonzalo lo que pasó entre nosotras? ( Empezando a llorar ) Por qué lo has hecho Pepa? Eres consciente de lo que me estás haciendo pasar? Qué te he hecho? ( No dije nada ) RESPONDE, JODER!

Pepa- NO ME CHILLES!

Silvia- TE CHILLARÉ LO QUE ME DÉ LA GANA! Qué es lo que buscas? Que nadie me hable? Que sea una marginada? Pues lo estás consiguiendo, porque Gonzalo no va a volver a hablarme en la vida gracias a ti ! ( Llorando aún más )

Pepa- Bueno, pues ya estamos empatadas, no? Tú me quitas a Sara, yo te quito a Gonzalo.

Silvia- Es eso? Es por celos? ... Pepa, yo sólo quería estar contigo...

Pepa- Eso es algo que nunca tendrás... déjame en paz, Silvia.

Intenté que me dejara pasar, pero volvió a empujarme. Quería escapar de ahí, quería terminar con eso ya... era consciente de que Silvia no volvería a dirigirme la palabra si me seguía picando... y no quería, no quería herirla más. Se abalanzó sobre mí, hecha un mar de lágrimas, golpeándome con sus puños, aunque apenas me hacía daño.

Silvia- Que te deje en paz? A qué juegas, Pepa? Por qué me haces esto? Es por algo que he hecho, o es simplemente para joderme?!

Pepa- Premio para la señorita! Es que me divierte ver como sufres, primero te cojo, luego te dejo, luego te humillo... es divertido ( Sonriendo ) Y respecto a lo de Gonzalo... chica, que decirte, es culpa tuya, si no tuvieras esa facilidad para abrirte de piernas…

Fue a abofetearme... pero era demasiado predecible, me esperaba este gesto, así que evité que me golpeara sujetándola por las muñecas. Las llevé hacia su espalda, inmovilizándola, y apretándolas con fuerzas.

Pepa- Shhh, deja ya el puto numerito, quieres? Ahórratelo, porque me va a dar lo mismo ! ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- Suéltame, me haces daño!

La intensidad de sus sollozos aumentó... y a mí se me estaba partiendo el alma sabiendo el daño que le hacía por dentro y por fuera. Pero Silvia me quería...( o eso decía ella )... y no se iba a dar por rendida, iba a seguir detrás de mí constantemente, y no podía permitirlo, no podía. Así que... haciendo gala de la mejor interpretación de mi vida, tuve que darle la última estocada.

Pepa- Sabes, Silvia? Eres realmente repetitiva con el rollito de las lágrimas... lo tendré en cuenta para elegir a la próxima que me tire. He de reconocer que al principio era divertido y excitante estar contigo... y más siendo hija de quien eres, ( me acerqué a su oído para susurrarla ) no sabes cuanto me ponía saber que el mismísimo Don Lorenzo dormía al otro lado del pasillo mientras yo me follaba a su hija... pero a la larga, cansas... mucho.

Se revolvió entre mis brazos, llorando aún más, sin conseguir soltarse. Durante el discurso, tuve que cerrar los ojos en algunos momentos, no soportaba ver el reflejo en la cara de Silvia de como le estaba partiendo el corazón.

Silvia- Eres... eres el mismo monstruo del que todo el mundo hablaba, te odio! TE ODIO!

Entonces sí consiguió soltarse... oírla decir eso me había dejado sin fuerzas. Acto seguido sentí como me daba una gran bofetada, girándome la cara para un lado. Pero no me dolió, sus palabras me habían anestesiado... nunca había pensado como dos simples palabras podían herir tanto. Ni si quiera giré la cara, no podía mirarla…

Pepa- No digas eso...

Susurré con un hilo de voz... pero no lo oyó. Se limpió las lágrimas pasándose las manos por la cara.

Silvia- Tienes razón, no te mereces ni una sola lágrima... querías mi indiferencia, es eso lo que querías? EH?!

Pepa- SÍ! ( Mentí )

Silvia- ( Suspiró ) Pues... puedes quedarte tranquila, ya la tienes.

Volvió a pulsar el botón para hacerse mover al ascensor. Cuando llegamos a la planta que había elegido, salió... dándome la espalda, dijo:

Silvia- Espero que estés contenta.

Pepa- Lo estaré si no vuelves a tocarme... ( Susurré )

Esa vez si lo oyó. Pero no contestó, ni siquiera se giró... se quedó parada unos segundos, y emprendió su marcha. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró, dejándome sola, pude acabar con esa maldita interpretación. Me dejé caer en el suelo, escondiendo mi cabeza entre las piernas. Me odiaba... pensaba que era un monstruo, y ... lo peor es que tenía que ser así, si quería protegerla de Alberto. Ahora todas me considerarían miserable... que era como yo me sentía, pero desde que Alberto había descubierto que era con ella con quien tanto me juntaba, se dedicaba a amenazarme con hacerla algo malo si no cumplía a rajatabla todas sus órdenes... yo nunca le había fallado, pero no podía arriesgarme. No podía ponerla en peligro, como tampoco lo había hecho todo ese tiempo con Sara, Lucas y Aitor. Se habían ofrecido a ayudarme una y otra vez... y yo siempre rechazaba su ayuda, no por falta de ganas... sino por miedo a que algo les pasara a ellos.

Tenía que aceptarlo, ahora sí... estaba sola.


	10. Chocando contigo

*CAP.10: "CHOCANDO CONTIGO"*

PEPA

Habían pasado dos semanas... y Silvia había cumplido su promesa, cuando estábamos cerca, para ella era como si yo no existiera, como si pudiera traspasarme. No me hablaba, no me miraba y por supuesto, no me tocaba... y no podía quejarme, porque yo tenía la culpa de que las cosas fueran así. Cada vez que tenía ganas de hablar con ella o acercarme, me forzaba a mí misma a pensar en Alberto, y entonces, lo dejaba pasar.

Lo de Sara era algo menos violento, ya que nos ignorábamos la una a la otra. Me dolía muchísimo, me sentía mal...y bastante sola sin ella. La echaba de menos... pero estaba tan enfadada. Me había juzgado y condenado sin intentar ver más allá, y era la primera vez que me hacía eso. Y claro, con Lucas casi no tenía relación tampoco, porque cuando Sara no estaba con Paula y Silvia, estaba con él. Sabía que a Lucas le molestaba esa situación, de vez en cuando me miraba con gesto de " lo siento " cuando no podía acercarse a mí estando con Sara, y yo con un gesto le quitaba importancia... aunque sí la tenía.

Total, que el único que permanecía a mi lado era Aitor, como siempre... así al menos descubrí que su lealtad no conocía límites, aunque eso ya podía intuirlo de antes. Estaba sentada a su lado en clase, en una hora libre que nos habían dejado para "estudiar" ( no hace falta decir que ahí todo el mundo estaba haciendo de todo, menos estudiar ) pensando en todo eso... cuando sentí que necesitaba algo de apoyo. Cogí su mano y la apreté con vergüenza, sin mirarle a la cara, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer estas cosas. Él me Sonrió, e hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro, la cual luego besó. Ese tipo de gestos siempre me habían parecido una cursilada... pero para que nos íbamos a mentir, ahora me sentía mucho mejor. Aunque ese sentimiento no me duró demasiado. Desde donde estaba observé como Paula, Silvia y Sara hablaban de algo que no llegaba a escuchar y reían, y sentí una punzada en mi pecho.

El motivo... en estos días lo había intentado. Pero no podía... no podía mirar, besar, tocar o sonreír a otra. Definitivamente, mi plan de la coraza anti-Silvia había llegado demasiado tarde, ya no podía remediar sentir lo que sentía por ella... aunque intentaba animarme a mí misma auto-convenciéndome de que era la típica atracción de lo prohibido. Como no podía tenerla, la quería aún más. Como pasaba de mí, mi ego se sentía herido, y la quería aún más. Sí, eso era, pensé.

Medio escondida en el hombro de Aitor, la miré... porque eso era lo único que me iba a permitir a mí misma hacer, mirarla… y cuando ella sonrió, sentí como se me encogía en estómago. Me llevé las manos a esa parte de mi cuerpo.

Pepa- ( Pero qué coño...? Ah, no, no, ni maripositas, ni mariconadas varias, no es eso! Es... es...tengo hambre, eso es! Claro, fíjate las horas que son de la mañana y yo no he desayunado ni nada, pues eso ha sido. Yo con mariposas...JA, sí hombre! Ya sólo el nombre, mariposas en el estómago, resulta cursi " )

Acompañé todo este discurso interior con un gesto de desagrado. Si me quedaba ahí sentada, iba a seguir mirando a Silvia sonreír, y no... no quería. Así que me dirigí a Aitor el cual estaba...

Pepa-( Estudiando?! No, si aquí estamos todos de un raro ya...)

Le zarandeé y cuando conseguí atraer su atención, le puse mi cara de pena más convincente... que tampoco es que lo fuera mucho.

Pepa- Aitor... tengo hambre, me acompañas a la máquina expendedora del pasillo?

Aitor- Espera cinco minutos anda, que estoy terminando esto ( Volvió a su libro )

Le iba a preguntar totalmente en serio que desde cuándo se dedicaba a estudiar, pero le dejé tranquilo. Para una vez que lo hacía, tampoco iba a ser yo quien le quitara la ilusión de aprobar y hacer algo con su vida. Volví a mi posición anterior, con cara de fastidio. Cerré los ojos para no mirarla, y durante unos momentos, sintiéndome orgullosa, me funcionó... hasta que la oí reírse, y no pude evitarlo... volví a mirarla...y a caer.

Me ausenté en otro mundo, mirándola... por qué tenía que tener una sonrisa tan perfecta y atrayente? Me hacía perder la cabeza cada vez que la veía así... cuando ella sonreía el mundo se paraba, y lo llenaba todo de luz y... sacudí mi cabeza y me incorporé, avergonzada de la cantidad de chorradas que estaba pensando. Me tapé la cara, como si alguien pudiera oír mis pensamientos, y en cuanto me quité las manos de la cara... abra kadabra, aparece una imbécil, Verónica. Una chica que iba a nuestra clase, y que últimamente se pasaba el día pegado al culo de Silvia... y yo sabía perfectamente con qué intenciones. Claro que, nadie lo sabía, pero yo había tenido un rollo de una noche con esa chica, así que conocía perfectamente sus orientaciones... y lo que más me jodía, sus intenciones. Sentí como la vena de mi cuello se hinchaba cuando vi como acariciaba la cara de Silvia, y la otra encima sonreía.

Pepa- ( Hija de puta... quítale tus manazas de encima..! Mírala, y encima la otra lo está disfrutando... anda que le ha durao el luto por mí... joder, y qué quieres Pepa? Has sido tu la que le ha echado en brazos de otra prácticamente... Dios, yo esto no lo aguanto.) Me voy a dar una vuelta, Aitor.

Asintió con la cabeza... estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera me estaba escuchando. Para más inri, tenía que pasar entre la parejita feliz para salir al pasillo, así que ni corta ni perezosa, caminé con decisión y cuando llegué a su altura, tuve la excusa perfecta... Verónica me impedía el paso. La cogí de los hombros y la empujé para el lado contrario de Silvia.

Pepa- Aparta coño, que siempre estás en medio.

Verónica- Eh, pero a ti qué te pasa? ( Sorprendida )

Pasé de contestar. Siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, y seguramente le extrañaría esa actitud por mi parte... y hasta a mí me estaba sorprendiendo que estuviera tan molesta por lo que acababa de presenciar. Seguí caminando hacia la puerta, cuando escuché algo a mí espalda.

Silvia- No le hagas ni caso, siempre está jodiendo a los demás porque se aburre.

Verónica- Pues alguien debería enseñarle modales.

Intenté contenerme con el primer comentario de Silvia, y seguir andando... y con gran fuerza de voluntad, lo conseguí... pero con lo de Verónica, dios, eso había sido demasiado para mí. A la mierda, pensé. Me giré con mi peor cara, cuadrando mandíbulas... y eso no auguraba nada bueno. Me acerqué a ella y apoyé mi frente en la suya, desafiándola.

Pepa- Y quien lo va a hacer, tú?

Verónica- Pues... a lo mejor sí ( Nerviosa )

Pepa- En serio? ( Sonreí ) Pues empieza ( la empujé )

No se esperaba esta salida, así que la obligué a retroceder varios pasos. La gente empezó a alarmarse, mirando la disputa atentamente. Vi como Sara se separaba de Lucas y venía hacia donde estábamos nosotras... y como Silvia sujetaba a Verónica que quería venir hacia mí... ahora la sujetaba a ella? Silvia siempre había estado ahí para ayudar a calmarme, sujetándome, transmitiéndome paz, haciéndome sentir mejor... y ahora lo hacía con ella?

Pepa- Vas a necesitar mucho más que eso para defender a la niñata que tienes detrás ( Refiriéndome a Silvia )

Verónica- Qué la has llamado? ( Molesta )

Confirmado. Le gustaba, la había defendido sin tener que hacerlo... le gustaba, y mi furia aumentó más... si tanto le gustaba, le iba a quitar la idea a guantazos.

Pepa- La he llamao niñata, y a ti payasa, que eres una payasa.

Verónica avanzó hasta a mí, y cuando ya casi la tenía para enchufarle un guantazo... Silvia la sujetó.

Silvia- No la hagas caso, sólo quiere llamar la atención.

Y eso ya acabó con mi paciencia.

Pepa- Llamar la atención? No necesito vuestra puta atención! ( Señalando a toda la clase ) Y mucho menos la tuya, por mí como si os vais las dos a la mierda agarraditas de la mano ( A Silvia, con un tono de voz mucho más bajo ) Tss!

Reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad, y desaparecí de allí. Necesitaba irme, sentía una presión muy fuerte en el pecho. No sabía si había sido el enfrentamiento, que Sara no hubiera hecho nada... o que Silvia hubiera apoyado a esa imbécil... todo esto estaba empezando a superarme.

…..

Estaba en la calle, apoyada en la pared del instituto. Necesitaba coger aire. Ese día, no había viento, pero el ambiente era de bastante frío, lo que me reconfortó. Al contrario que casi todo el mundo, ese tiempo me agradaba, y conseguía calmarme sintiendo como mi cara poco a poco se enfriaba. Suspiré largamente... qué me estaba pasando? Estaba perdiendo los papeles con demasiada facilidad, y no me convenía... no podía ponerme así, tenía otros problemas mayores. Sentí como alguien se apoyaba a mi lado.

Paula- Tick, tack,... se acabó el tiempo!

Pepa- Paulita, no estoy de humor para acertijos ( Fingiendo pucheros ) . Qué quieres?

Paula- Decirte que ya se te ha acabado el tiempo.

Pepa- El tiempo para qué? O te explicas mejor o...

Paula- Pues verás, llevo días esperando a que dejes de hacer el idiota, o a que me cuentes qué te pasa... y como veo que ninguna de las dos cosas son posibles, entonces me acerco yo a preguntarte.

Pepa- Y qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a decir?

Paula- Ajá! O sea que sí que hay algo! ( feliz )

Pepa- Mierda!

Paula- Lo sabía, el caso... que sé que me lo vas a contar, porque tu una vez, fanfarroneando como siempre, me dijiste que a las chicas había que atacarlas cuando tenían las defensas bajas para sacarles lo que querías...

Pepa- Y...? ( sin entender )

Paula- Que como ahora mismo te veo que estás hecha una mierda por todo el jaleo que estás montando, sé que necesitas que alguien te escuche ( Sonriendo ) A que sí?

Pepa- Te odio... ( Fingiendo enfado )

Paula- Me lo tomaré como un sí! Vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas ( Con una gran sonrisa, cogiéndome del brazo )

…..

Me senté en el césped, al lado de Paula. Tenía razón, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que me estaba pasando, de lo contrario iba a acabar reventando. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que me decidí a hablar... Paula me observaba, pero no decía nada. Me asombró la manera en la que aquella chica podía entenderme, había sabido dejarme un tiempo hasta que conseguí arrancarme.

Pepa- Me estoy volviendo loca, Paula... ( Mirando al frente )

Paula- Cuál es el problema?

Pepa- El problema es que tengo que tener apartada de mí a la gente que más quiero, por su propia seguridad... y siempre he conseguido hacerlo, pero esta vez... esta vez es distinto, me está costando un mundo, y no sé qué hacer...

Paula- La pregunta es el por qué lo haces ( Mirándome )

Pepa- Es una larga historia...

Paula- Tenemos tiempo ( Sonriendo )

Le conté todo lo acontecido en mi vida respecto a Alberto, durante todos esos años. Su gesto pasaba de la sorpresa a la preocupación constantemente... y eso que aún no habíamos llegado a la parte importante de la cuestión.

Paula- Sé que he sido yo la que te ha insistido para que me lo contaras... pero, por qué lo has hecho? Por qué a mí?

Pepa- No sé...( Sonriendo ) Necesitaba desahogarme,... necesitaba a alguien que no me juzgara, y sé que tú nunca lo harías. Paula... yo, quería pedirte perdón por todas las veces que te he despreciao durante estos años, no he sabido ver la gran persona que tenía delante.

Paula- Gracias ( Sonriendo ) Pero,... también hay otras dos grandes personas a las que estás despreciando, no crees?

Pepa- No lo hago por gusto... por eso me estoy volviendo loca...

Paula- Entonces por qué?

Pepa- Porque Alberto... el muy cabrón, me tiene pillada Paula... siempre me está insultando, o golpeando... y eso no me importa, pero... cuando quiere meterme miedo de verdad, por si se me ocurre intentar pararle los pies, me amenaza con las personas que me rodean, que sabe que quiero...

Paula- Por eso todos estos años sin abrirte a nadie, no?

Pepa- Sí... y con Sara, Lucas y Aitor es más fácil, porque ellos piensan que me deben tanto que harían lo que yo les pidiera... y si les pido que no se metan, que no se acerquen... aunque les jode, lo harán, pero Silvia... ella no, la he intentao apartar de todo esto mil veces, se lo he pedido, pero no quiere... y yo, no puedo permitir que le pase algo, porque me moriría Paula... ( Tapándome la cara con las manos )

Paula- Y no hay otra manera? Por qué no le cuentas lo que me acabas de contar a mí?

Pepa- Porque entonces intentaría meterse aún más, y no...

Paula- Prefieres que piense que eres una desalmada?

Pepa- Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar por su seguridad, sí ( Tajante )

Paula- Ya, y si en el precio viene incluido que se vaya con otra, también?

Mi cara cambió totalmente, dejando entrever la duda y el dolor. Acababa de darme donde más me dolía, y ella lo supo.

Paula- Lo suponía...

Pepa- La estoy perdiendo...

Paula- Si sigues así, seguro. Yo diría que ya la has perdido.

Pepa- Joder, gracias, eh?

Paula- Y qué esperas? Después de lo que le has hecho, de las burradas que le has dicho, qué esperas Pepa?

Pepa- Pues por lo menos que no me cambie por otra a los dos días!

Paula- Ella no te ha cambiado por nadie

Pepa- Ah, no? Y eso qué es entonces? ( Enfadada )

Señalé a dos chicas que salían por la puerta del instituto. Una muy cerca de la otra. Verónica le decía algo a Silvia, y esta se reía... y a mí me acuchillaba el alma esa imagen. Cuando pasaron cerca de nosotras, Silvia me miró de forma que su frialdad hizo que me estremeciera, para luego sonreír a Verónica. Sentí como la ira volvía a mí, una vez más.

Silvia- Hasta mañana, Paula.

Paula- Adiós...

Cuando ya estuvieron lejos...

Pepa- " Hasta mañana, Paula" ( imitando a Silvia ) Eso era necesario? Tiene que mostrar lo mucho que me desprecia?

Paula- Tenías tú que humillarla en público?

Touché.

Pepa- Ya sabes por qué lo hago...

Paula- Sí, pero ella no. De verdad quieres echarla en los brazos de esa? Crees que va a ser más feliz con ella?

Pepa- No... pero no puedo hacer nada, y aunque pudiera, ella no querría escucharme... ni siquiera quiere dirigirme la palabra...

Paula- Parece mentira, tantos años yendo de dura, de imparable, y a la mínima de cambio te rindes? No te das cuenta de que siempre hay otra opción? No todo es blanco o negro , no es o la humillas para que te odie, o la metes en tus problemas... no es eso Pepa.

Pepa- Entonces qué? Qué hago?

Paula- Lo que sea, menos lo que estás haciendo.

Según acabó de decir esto, pasaron por delante Sara y Lucas. Lucas me Sonrió en señal de saludo, y yo también a él. Sara ni me miró y dijo:

Sara- Hasta mañana Paula

Paula- Adiós... ( Sin saber donde meterse )

Entonces estallé de ira cuando se alejaron.

Pepa- Bueno qué pasa? Que soy un semáforo? La mujer invisible? Y no te rías!

Paula- Lo siento... Entonces qué vas a hacer?

Pepa- No lo sé.

Paula- No? Pues ya te lo digo yo, pedir ayuda! Entre todas podemos ayudarte con tus problemas, y no me digas que no tienen solución, porque todo en esta vida la tiene, menos la muerte... y menos ésta puta uña que siempre se me rompe, coño! ( mirándose la mano )

Eché a reír por sus ocurrencias, y lo agradecí. Era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que me reía, y fue gracias a ella. La verdad es que su charla me había animado, y quizá, me había hecho ver otros caminos...

Pepa- Está bien... tú ganas.

Paula- Vas a hablar con ellas? ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- Sí... pero tengo que encontrar el momento, ahora Sara está todo el día pegada a Lucas, o a vosotras... y Silvia... está pegada a esa imbécil que no se qué coño le ha dado con esa gilip...

Paula- VAAAAAALE! Me ha quedado claro que no te cae bien ( riendo ) Joder, lo tienes muy fácil encontrar el momento.

Pepa- Ah, sí? Tú me dirás cuál.

Paula- Pues la excursión de chicas del fin de semana.

Mi gesto se entristeció, la miré... y su cara palideció. Acababa de darse cuenta de la metedura de pata.

Paula- No me digas que... nadie.. te lo había dicho?

Pepa- Pues no! ( Levantándome ) NADIE me había dicho nada, al parecer soy la nueva marginada de clase, sabes?! Y de qué mierda va esa excursión?

Paula- Pues... es una excursión que vamos a hacer las chicas de la clase en plan a nuestra bola, lo hemos estado hablando estos días de ir al bosque con el lago ese y la cascada a las afueras ( Hablando atropelladamente, viendo como mi ira acrecentaba )... Pepa, no te lo tomes así, ya sabes que están dolidas y...

Pepa- SÍ, ESTÁN MUY DOLIDAS, TANTO QUE SE VAN DE EXCURSIÓN EN CHUPIPANDI COMO NUEVAS MEJORES AMIGAS PARA CELEBRARLO, Y A MÍ QUE ME DEN POR CULO, NO? QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIEREN? HACERME EL VACÍO? PUES SE LO VOY A PONER FÁCIL, QUE LAS JODAN!

Sin dar oportunidad a Paula para que contestara, salté desde el muro hasta la acera, y hecha una furia me subí a la moto para perderme en otro lugar. Era increíble, nadie, ni siquiera por cortesía me había dicho nada? Joder, no habría ido por lo violento de la situación... pero ni siquiera mencionarlo?! Dándome de lado, como una marginada! Increíble. Llegué a mi " casa " ( Por llamarlo de alguna manera ) y me encerré en el cuarto, dando vueltas por toda la habitación como un animal enjaulado.

…..

Al día siguiente no fui a clase. Ni qué decir tiene que los únicos que se interesaron por mí fueron Aitor y Paula. Aitor insistió, llamándome una y otra vez al móvil. Para que dejara de darme el coñazo, decidí ir a buscarle con la moto a la salida de clase para comer.

Llegué antes de tiempo, todavía no habían salido de clase, así que caminé hacia la puerta y me apoyé justo al lado, en la pared, a fumarme un cigarro. Pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió, manteniéndome oculta involuntariamente... y qué casualidad, Silvia y Verónica salieron por ella hablando alegremente. Se pararon unos instantes cerca de la puerta, antes de despedirse.

Verónica- Bueno, yo todavía no me voy, que tengo clases extraescolares.

Pepa- ( Uy, clases extraescolares, que aplicada y que...imbécil eres niña )

Silvia- Ah, sí? No lo sabía

Verónica- Es que soy una caja de sorpresas ( Riendo )

Pepa- ( Caja de sorpresas... una caja de hostias te voy a dar yo a ti )

Silvia- Y de qué tienes clases?

Verónica- De karate... así te puedo defender de todo el mundo, eh ? ( Riendo )

Pepa- ( Pero..?! Tú que la vas a defender de qué, payasa?! Aquí la única que la defiende en todo caso soy yo... y sin karate ni nada, vamos es que como te suelte un guantazo te desencuaderno, flipada, que eres una flipada...)

Verónica- Bueno, que yo me voy a ir ya para adentro, que como llegue tarde... entonces, vas a la excursión, no?

Pepa- ( Si, contigo de la mano va a ir... va a decir que no, Silvia di que no, di que no...)

Silvia- Pues...

Verónica- Venga! Dime que sí! Si nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien!

Pepa- ( Vamos? Muy bien? Como lo esté diciendo en el sentido que creo que lo está diciendo se traga la puerta, se la traga... además que no le gustas, que te va a decir que n...!)

Silvia- Sí.

Pepa- ( QUÉ?!)

Verónica- Sí? ( Feliz )

Silvia- Claro, así me despejo un poco... y me olvido de ciertas... cosas.

Verónica- O de cierta persona, no?

Pepa- ( Uy...uyy, que mala hostia me está entrando...)

Silvia- Prefiero no hablar de eso, nos vemos en la excursión, vale?

Verónica- Vale, no te preocupes... ey, te vas sin darme un beso o algo? ( Riendo, señalando su mejilla )

Pepa- ( Ja, vas tú lista, una vez que la rocé yo una teta sin querer casi me arranca la cabeza, te va a dar a ti un beso.. Al final la que te lo voy a dar soy yo...pero un cabezazo te voy a dar, babosa, lapa, buitre...)

Mis pensamientos homicidas fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de un beso... fue breve, y en la mejilla, pero yo no me lo quise tomar así. Se despidieron, y me quedé sola detrás de esa puerta.

Pepa- ( Y va y se lo da... que la ha besado... en dos días ya va besando a otras por ahí, es que es flipante,... pues a tomar por culo, A TOMAR POR CULO! Que te den Silvia, que te den, tienes el camino libre! )


	11. Mi actitud es mala pero mis intenciones

*CAP.11: "MI ACTITUD ES MALA, PERO MIS INTENCIONES SON BUENAS"*

PEPA

Era viernes por la tarde, y estaba encerrada en mi cuarto... como de costumbre últimamente. Aitor me había llamado unas cuantas veces para salir, pero yo no tenía ganas, estaba entre cabreada y decepcionada con el temita de la excursión y demás, lo último que me apetecía en esos momentos era salir por ahí a hacer nada. Mi móvil volvió a sonar otra vez, lo miré de reojo... y esta vez el sonido venía en forma de mensaje. Lo miré por curiosidad... y era Paula, diciéndome dónde y cuándo iba a ser el maravilloso evento al que no estaba invitada.

Lancé el móvil a la cama con todas mis ganas, si pensaba que iba a aparecer por allí, estaba equivocada. Habían dejado más que claro que yo no era bienvenida. No sabía que era lo que más me enfurecía, si que Sara hubiese pasado de mí de esa manera por sus nuevas amigas... o que el buitre de Verónica iba a tener la oportunidad perfecta para estar acechando a Silvia. Decidí que me daba igual, apagué el móvil, y me tumbé en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, intentando no pensar en nada.

PAULA

Estaba ausente, mientras las demás parloteaban y reían. Íbamos en el coche de la hermana de Verónica, que se había ofrecido a llevarnos... un detalle por su parte, de otra manera, hubiéramos tenido que cargar con toda la comida, sacos, tiendas de campaña y demás... hasta allí. De rato en rato miraba el móvil por si Pepa hubiera querido contestar a mi mensaje. Sabía la que se podía liar si aparecía por ahí,... pero yo quería que viniese, no lo podía evitar, la apreciaba demasiado. Fui a llamarla para seguir insistiendo un poco más... apagado. Lo había apagado... supuse que entonces, tenía que rendirme, no iba a venir. Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Sara- Eh! Que estás empanada ( Riendo )

Paula- Eh? Esto, sí, perdona,.. que me decías?

Sara- Nada, estábamos hablando de lo bien que nos lo íbamos a pasar... creo que a más de una nos hacía falta esto ( Señalando disimuladamente a Silvia )

Aquello me hizo sentir un poco culpable... si Pepa venía... no, no iba a venir.

Paula- Eh, sí... supongo ( Sonriendo forzadamente )

Sara- Paula... qué te pasa? ( En un tono de voz más bajo )

Paula- Nada, es que... tengo un problemilla ( Sonriendo forzadamente )

Sara- Un problemilla? Qué pasa?

Paula- Nada, luego te cuento... si eso.

Sara- Estás de un rara...

Verónica- ( Girándose desde el asiento del copiloto ) Chicas! Que ya hemos llegado!

Salvada por la campana. Aproveché la coyuntura para hacerme la loca, cosa que Sara no pasó por alto. Después de despedirnos de la hermana de Verónica, esperamos a que llegaran las otras tres chicas de clase que se habían apuntado y luego caminamos unos metros hacia nuestro destino, una explanada rodeada de algunos árboles, pero perfecta para nuestros planes. Respiré el aire puro del lugar... y conseguí tranquilizarme un poco, la verdad es que ese lugar era perfecto. Estuvimos un buen rato montando las tiendas y demás, entre bromas. Cuando acabamos, cansadas y aún con el cachondeo encima:

Verónica- Bueno, pues esto ya está, ya estamos todas, no? ( Sonriendo, refiriéndose a las tiendas )

Y entonces pasó, una voz a mi espalda.

Voz- No, no estábamos todas, pero ahora sí.

…..

Cerré los ojos con fuerza... esa chulería era reconocible a kilómetros de distancia, no me hacía falta girarme para saber quién era. En ese momento pensé que se iba a armar la de San Quintín, y además me iban a caer a mí por todas partes. El espectáculo estaba servido... y las reacciones no tardaron en aparecer. Y la pregunta del millón fue para...

Silvia- Pero se puede saber qué haces tu aquí?

Y la respuesta del millón tampoco tardó en llegar. Después de tirar todos sus bártulos al suelo, cerca de nosotras, contestó.

Pepa- Pues nada, ya ves, que estaba yo dando una vuelta por aquí ( Girándose para señalar el lugar) y mira por donde, me he encontrao con el mayor grupo de amigas posible, y como ya sabes que mi máxima es molestar... el mundo es un pañuelo, verdad que sí?

Al terminar de decir esta frase, pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Verónica. Esta ni se movió, no sabía donde meterse... igual que yo. Sara me miró, acusándome, pero gracias a Dios.. sin decir nada... todavía.

Silvia- No te has parado a pensar que nadie te ha invitado aquí?

Me mordí el labio con fuerza, el momento llegaba, iba a delatarme... preparada para recibir acusaciones...

Pepa- Cierto, nadie lo hizo, pero es que debería saber ya que yo no necesito invitaciones ( sonriendo ) Además, tampoco era secreto, no?

Silvia- Como te has enterado? ( enfadada ) Quien te lo ha dicho?

Pepa- Nadie. Si os ponéis a planearlo en medio de un instituto es lógico que la gente se entere, no?

Excusa arriesgada... pero eficaz. Tuve suerte de que SI que lo planeásemos en el instituto, aunque ella no se encontrara en clase en ese momento... mi culo había sido salvado momentáneamente de la quema de brujas.

Silvia- No pintas nada aquí.

Pepa- Bueno, eso lo decidiré yo.

Silvia- Mira...( Enfadándose por momentos ) Vete, o si no...

Pepa- O si no, qué? Me vas a echar tú?

La tensión crecía por momentos, el resto de las presentes seguía la discusión como un partido de tenis, y hubiéramos acabado muy mal de no ser porque alguien intervino... aunque fuera la persona menos esperada para ello.

Verónica- Bueno! Ya está, no? No hemos venido a discutir, qué más da? Aquí nadie molesta, no? ( Conciliadora )

Silvia- Sí, sí que hay alguien que molesta, pero no se da cuenta.

Pepa- No seas tan dura contigo misma, prin-ce-sa ( Remarcando cada sílaba, provocando )

Entonces Silvia no aguantó más, dio unos pasos para encararse con Pepa, y otra vez estuvo a punto de liarse, pero Sara reaccionó a tiempo. Cogió a Silvia de los hombros y la apartó. Verónica se puso a organizar las tiendas junto a las demás. Y yo aparté a Pepa de allí unos metros.

Paula- Tú siempre haciendo las cosas a lo grande, eh? ( Reprimiendo la risa )

Pepa- Dirás que no ha sido una entrada espectacular ( Riendo )

Paula- Bueno... podía haber estado mejor.

Pepa- Es que he tenido poco tiempo para ensayarla, no seas injusta. Aunque la discusión con Silvia no estaba en mis planes, pero bueno, mira el lado positivo... es la primera vez que me habla en tanto tiempo ( Con una sonrisa triste )

Paula- Bueno, para eso estás aquí, no? Para arreglarlo?

Pepa- Sí... anda que haya sido la tía esa la que me haya defendido ( Mirándome con odio fingido )

Paula- Joe lo siento, es que me has dejado en blanco con tu aparición estelar... además, estaba acojonada...

Pepa- Y eso?

Paula- Pensaba que me ibas a delatar, y por un momento me he visto a mí misma colgada de un árbol ( Riendo )

Pepa- Sabes que no te haría eso ( Riendo ) Por ahora...

Paula- Como que por ahora?! ( pegándole cariñosamente ) Pepa, no la líes demasiado, eh?

Pepa- Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

Unos minutos después estábamos todas reunidas otra vez. Había un numero limitado de tiendas, y con la llegada de Pepa, habría que compartirlas... por lo menos en esto no hubo peleas,... una vez más, me equivoqué. Casi todas las tiendas estaban ya organizadas unos metros más adelante, menos la de Verónica y otra más. Sólo quedábamos ahí, en ese momento, Silvia, Verónica, Pepa y yo.

Verónica- Bueno, entonces, quien duerme conmigo? ( mirando a Silvia sonriente )

Era mi momento para interceder... miré a Pepa, consciente de la jugada que pretendía hacer la castaña... sus ojos transmitían la más grande de las rabias por ello, y decidí echarle un cable.

Paula- Qué amable por tu parte ofrecerte!

Caminé hacia ella, y la cogí del brazo, auto invitándome a su tienda. Su sonrisa se borró automáticamente, y la de Silvia también, al descubrir quien sería su compañera. Me alejé de allí con Verónica lo más rápido posible, antes de que detonara la bomba.

PEPA

Me hubiera reído de no ser porque no estaba el horno para bollos. La jugada de Paula había sido perfecta,... lo bueno que tenía es que era una chica tan inocente ( Aparentemente ) , que no se le había visto el plumero. Me sentí observada, y miré a Silvia... y allí estaba, escrutándome con la mirada, furiosa, con los brazos cruzados... no iba a ser fácil.

Silvia- Ni lo sueñes...

Pepa- El qué?

Silvia- No pienso compartir NADA contigo, y mucho menos un sitio donde dormir.

Pepa- Si piensas que voy a aprovechar para meterte mano, tranquila, no estoy tan desesperada.

Me mordí la lengua. Estaba allí para intentar arreglarlo con ella y en cambio le soltaba una de mis frases... no lo podía evitar, estaba muy mona cuando se enfadaba, pero decidí que ya estaba suficientemente cabreada como para avivar más el fuego.

Silvia- Mira... ( Acercándose ) No sé por qué estás aquí... no sé si es que te aburres, que quieres joderme, o un poco de todo... pero te lo advierto, no quiero ni una escenita de las tuyas, no quiero que me hables, ni que te acerques, ni que la líes. Si te vas a quedar es porque Verónica ha intercedido por ti, no le demuestres a ella también como eres.

Pepa- Oh, Verónica... el santo de tu devoción desde hace tres días ( Sarcástica )

Silvia- Por algo será.

Pepa- Que sí, lo que tu digas, pero no te hagas líos chica nueva, si me quedo, es porque YO quiero... dudo mucho que ninguna de las presentes esté capacitada para echarme ( Cruzando los brazos con chulería )

Silvia- Te haces una idea de lo pesadas que se hacen tus bravuconadas?

Pepa- Igual o más de pesado que se hace verte a ti comiéndole el culo a esa?

Levantó sus brazos y yo cerré los ojos... si me esperaba un nuevo guantazo, no quería verlo... pero asombrosamente, no llegó. Los volví a abrir y me encontré una mirada distinta, esta vez no era vacía... era... desprecio? Bueno, por lo menos ahora sí emitía algún sentimiento.

Silvia- Te odio.

Una nueva punzada en mi corazón, no sabría decir si me dolió igual o más que la otra vez que escuché salir esa frase de su boca... pero intenté disimularlo.

Pepa- Eso ya lo has dicho, dime algo nuevo.

Silvia- No te voy a decir algo nuevo, pero espero no tener que repetírtelo más. No vas a dormir en MI tienda, así que espero que te hayas traído algo de abrigo... ah!, y otra cosa más, no quiero volver a hablar contigo en lo que resta de excursión... y de vida, a ser posible.

Y entonces sí, se giró para irse. Bueno... para que mentirnos, la cosa estaba jodida, pero no era imposible. Si tan enfadada estaba, era porque aún le importaba algo... quise pensar. Al menos, tenía todo el fin de semana para comprobarlo.

Pepa- ( Si quieres temita con la tipa esta el fin de semana, te lo voy a poner difícil, chica nueva )

PAULA

El resto de la tarde se sucedió de la siguiente manera : mientras colocábamos las cosas y demás Verónica revoloteaba en torno a Silvia, esta se dejaba rondar para disgusto de alguna, las otras tres chicas de clase se divertían haciendo el mono, yo huía de Sara descaradamente y Pepa estaba perdida por algún lugar que desconocíamos.

Yo me dedicaba a esquivar a Sara de todas las maneras humanas... hasta me ofrecí a buscar leña, pero en cuanto di un par de pasos adentrándome en el bosque, Sara me cogió por banda.

Sara- No tienes nada que decir? ( Seria )

Paula- Sí. ( Me observó ) Tu crees que esta rama servirá?

Sara cogió la rama que la tendí y la tiró lejos, para volver a mirarme con seriedad.

Paula- Tampoco hacía falta tirarla, si crees que no sólo dilo eh !

Sonreí forzadamente y me agache para coger más. Ella se sentó a mi lado, y me miró... esa vez mucho más seria que antes.

Sara- Paula...

Paula- VALE! He sido yo, sí!

Me esperaba un buen rapapolvo por su parte... pero este no llegó. De pronto Sara empezó a reír. Yo la miré con cara de no estar entendiendo nada.

Sara- Sois la hostia ( riendo )

Paula- Pensaba que te ibas a enfadar...

Sara- En un principio me enfadé... pero menuda aparición estelar ( Riéndose ) Las cosas se van a poner interesantes

Paula- Creía que estabas enfadada con Pepa...

Sara- Y lo estoy, pero quiero que deje de hacer el idiota, y si ha sido capaz de venir hasta aquí sabiendo lo que se iba a encontrar, es que ha decidido dejar de hacer el idiota con Silvia, no crees?

Paula- Sara... no te puedo decir nada, pero tiene sus motivos. Sé que lo que ha hecho no está bien, pero...

Sara- Qué le pasa? Está bien? ( Preocupada )

Paula- No te lo puedo contar.. pero créeme, que lo ha hecho por algo, aunque sea difícil de entender.

Sara- La echo de menos ( Bajando la mirada )

Paula- Y ella a ti... pero tenemos que dejar que sea ella la que dé el paso, si no... nunca aprenderá, no crees?

Sara- Sí ( Con media sonrisa )

Paula- Lo que sí que te puedo decir es que va a ser un fin de semana bastante tenso...

Sara- Déjame adivinar... está rabiosa por Verónica, verdad?

Paula- Y tanto ( Riéndose )

Sara- Si la conoceré...( Riendo ) Pues esto nos viene bien.

Paula- Sí, nos viene genial, en cualquier momento se le va a echar encima para " reventarla la cabeza " ( Imitando a Pepa ) Estás loca?

Sara- Tú por qué crees que actúa así? Está celosa!

Paula- Seguro ( Sonriendo ) Pero no creo que lo vaya a reconocer, eh?

Sara- No, no lo hará... la conozco demasiado... tú te acuerdas de que íbamos a empezar un plan, no? ( Sonriendo con maldad )

Paula- No, Sara...no ! Que se puede armar la de Dios!

Sara- Así por lo menos se dará cuenta de lo que puede perder, es hora de arrancar el plan: Celos! ( Riendo )

Paula- Yo no sé como me dejo convencer para estas cosas siempre... está bien... Y como lo hacemos?

Sara- Pues por lo pronto tenemos que hacer que Verónica no se separe de Silvia.

Paula- No creo que necesite nuestra ayuda para eso, eh? Está todo el día pegada a ella de por sí...

Sara- Ya, me he dado cuenta... pero hay algo que sí que podemos hacer.

Paula- El qué?

Sara- Bueno, lo tienes que hacer tú, ya sabes que yo no hablo con Pepa ( Tristeza) Tienes que hacer que deje de esconderse donde quiera que esté metida ahora mismo, y que lo presencie todo.

Paula- Está bien... esto no va a traer nada bueno, eh?

Sara- Ya lo veremos ( Sonriendo ) Eso sí, hay que ser sutiles,... que no se de cuenta que nosotras estamos detrás, o ahí si que la liará, pero hay que conseguirlo como sea... estas dos tienen que hablar las cosas claras de una vez y dejar de hacer el idiota.

Y así lo hicimos, para bien o para mal ... lo hicimos.

…..

El resto de la tarde, hasta la noche, sucedió como hasta entonces. Unas huyendo de otras, y otras pegándose a más no poder a unas... lo que nos ayudó bastante en el plan... pero no fue fácil. No era para nada fácil poner a Pepa celosa, al menos en apariencia... era como la mujer de hielo, por más que achuchábamos a Verónica a Silvia, Pepa parecía ni inmutarse... aunque la procesión va por dentro.

Era ya de noche, y el resto de las chicas ( Incluida Pepa que se había dignado a aparecer en esos momentos ) y yo, conseguimos encender una fogata. Nos sentamos alrededor y empezamos a hablar y a reír. Pepa miraba a Silvia fijamente, como si quisiera transmitirle algo sin hablar... en cambio Silvia no la miraba ni de pasada, pero sí a Verónica, la cual no dejaba de hacerle monerías. Sara me miraba a mí, instándome a hacer algo, pero a mí no se me ocurría nada más que lo que ya estábamos presenciando.

Pensé que tenía que llamar a mis padres, había quedado en eso cuando salí de casa y lo había olvidado por completo. Me disculpé y me dirigí hacia las tiendas, donde me había dejado mi bolsa con las cosas. En lo que estaba rebuscando, oí como alguien se posicionaba detrás de mí, y entonces me di la vuelta.

Paula- Coño Sara! Qué susto, avisa!

Sara- Tía, no estamos consiguiendo nada, eh?

Paula- Pero es que qué más quieres que hagamos? Verónica está ahí con la otra que si jiji jaja, que si te toco, te aparto el pelo, te hago reír... y la otra parece que ni se inmuta, no le ha cambiado el gesto ni un ápice...

Sara- Hazme caso, que sí que se inmuta, pero es demasiado orgullosa para exteriorizarlo... necesitamos algo más fuerte, terapia de choque!

Paula- Qué estás tramando?

Sara- Tú déjame a mí... si Verónica tiene las intenciones que creemos, lo que tengo pensado dará resultado seguro... tu sígueme el rollo.

Paula- No sé Sara, yo no sé actuar! A mí se me nota todo ( Empezando a caminar hacia la fogata ), no voy a saber disimul...AHHH!

Caí al suelo. Sara me había hecho una zancadilla, haciéndome caer a la tierra de bruces. La miré sorprendida.

Paula- Pero qué haces..?

Sara- Calla coño...TÍA?! ESTÁS BIEN?! PUEDES CAMINAR?

Silvia y Verónica, que eran las que más cerca estaban, empezaron a caminar hacia nosotras. Mi cara era de completa desorientación.

Sara- Tú sígueme el rollo, que Pepa ha vuelto a desaparecer y nos viene como agua de mayo ( Sonriendo, y agachándose a mi lado )

Las otras dos chicas llegaron a nuestra altura.

Silvia- Qué ha pasado? Estáis bien?

Sara- Esta, que es una patosa, se ha tropezado con una rama y se ha caído de boca

Silvia- Pero puedes caminar..?

Paula- Sí, perfec...AH! ( Sentí un pellizco de Sara en la pierna, que gracias a Dios y a la oscuridad las demás no vieron ) NO! No voy a poder!

Verónica- Bueno seguro que sólo es un golpe, siéntate un rato y no te muevas.

Sara- Ya! Pero es que hay un problema.

Paula- Ah, sí? ( Perdida )

Sara- Sí ( Fulminándome con la mirada ) Antes cuando hemos ido a buscar leña se le ha caído el móvil por algún lado, e íbamos a buscarlo, pero si no puedes caminar...

Y el premio a la excusa más barata y ridícula es para... redoble de tambores...

Silvia- Bueno... pues no te preocupes, vamos nosotras ( Sara Sonrió ), por donde se te ha caído?

Sara- Por allí! ( Señalando algún lugar lejano en mitad del bosque )

Silvia- Por allí donde? ( Extrañada )

Sara empezó a empujar a Verónica y Silvia hacia dentro del bosque.

Sara- Puess.. por allí, no lo ves? No te preocupes que Verónica te ayuda y lo encontráis en seguida, ala chatas, id con cuidado eh? Nosotras vamos a ver que hacemos de cena, venga, ala! ( Empujándolas )

Una vez se adentraron en el bosque, Sara se dio la vuelta, mirándome triunfante.

Sara- Qué? Soy buena, o no soy buena?

Paula- Sí... pero es que el móvil está aquí en la tienda ( Sin entender nada )

Sara se golpeó en la frente, haciendo gala de dominio público mi estupidez.

Paula- Qué pasa...?

Minutos más tarde...

Estábamos Sara y yo alrededor de la fogata. Las otras tres chicas estaban en sus tiendas haciendo no sabíamos qué, lo que nos vino de perlas. Cuando vimos a Pepa a lo lejos, acercándose hacia nosotras, Sara me dio con el codo.

Sara- Ahí está! Empezamos la fase 2! Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no?

Paula- Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

Sara- Pues ala, a nuestras posiciones.

Empezamos a dar vueltas alrededor del fuego, haciéndonos las preocupadas, cuando Pepa llegó a nuestra altura, sin enterarse de nada.

Pepa- Os pasa algo?

Paula- Sí, sí que nos pasa! ( Dramatizando )

Sara me miró con cara de, no exageres, por Dios.

Pepa- El qué? Y las demás?

Paula- Están buscando a Silvia.

Pepa- Como que la están buscando? ( Empezando a preocuparse ) Dónde está?!

Paula- Pues no te estoy diciendo que la están buscando? No lo sabemos! ( Vi como Sara se daba la vuelta para disimular buscar con la mirada, cuando en realidad se estaba aguantando la risa)

Pepa- Pero ... qué ha pasao? ( Desconcertada )

Paula- Pues que se ha ido hace un rato a... hacer pis, y no ha vuelto.

Sara- ( Tierra trágame por favor... se está saltando el plan a la torera, NO IMPROVISES! Por favor que se vaya Pepa ya que estoy a punto de descojonarme en su cara...)

Paula- Y nos hemos dividido para buscarla, Verónica y las demás están por el bosque y nosotras nos hemos quedado aquí por si vuelve... o algo ( Fingiendo preocupación )

Sara- ( Ole... por si vuelve " o algo ", di que sí hija...)

Pepa- Voy a buscar una linterna .

Se agachó a rebuscar en su mochila... menos mal que se la había dejado allí y no donde las tiendas, si no vería a las otras con el cachondeo y se nos iría a la mierda el plan. La situación era surrealista, yo no sabía donde meterme, la pobre Pepa preocupada por algo inexistente, y Sara tosiendo para disimular la risa,... de vez en cuando tosiendo demasiado fuerte para que no se oyeran las risas de las otras chicas de fondo... aunque Pepa estaba tan preocupada que ni se dio cuenta de esto. Yo empecé a sentirme muy culpable... y me puse nerviosa, y claro... cuando me ponía nerviosa no sabía ni lo que decía. Empecé a dramatizar demasiado. Cuando Pepa se levantó, linterna en mano, la agarré fuerte de los brazos.

Paula- Pepa! Tienes que encontrarla! Tengo miedo! ( Exagerando )

Pepa- Tranquila que no tiene que estar muy lejos.. ( Mirando para todas partes ) No te preocupes.

Paula- Sí me preocupo! Y si... la ataca un oso?!

Sara empezó a toser sin parar, muerta de la risa, obviamente... y Pepa me miró con cara de " Qué me estás contando? "

Pepa- Pero qué dices enana? Aquí no hay osos… no seas ridícula, voy a buscarla.

Y entonces, corriendo, desapareció entre los árboles... y Sara ya se pudo reír a gusto.

Sara- Un oso?! ( Entre carcajadas )

Paula- Yo que sé! Lo primero que se me ha ocurrido!

Sara- Sí, es realmente dramático.. ya me imagino los titulares, " Adolescente desaparecida cuando iba a hacer pis " ( Riendo ) Anda que... la próxima vez hablo yo

Y así estuvo un rato con el cachondeíto...

SILVIA

Llevábamos más de media hora buscando el dichoso móvil, y no aparecía por ningún sitio. Además, tenía la sensación de que estábamos dando vueltas en círculos... y con la poca luz de la noche, era difícil aclararse.

Verónica- Yo no veo nada, eh ?

Silvia- Yo tampoco... creo que lo mejor va a ser volver y buscarlo por la mañana, o al final nos vamos a perder con la tontería…

Empecé a andar el camino de vuelta, cuando sentí un brazo que me sujetaba para que me diera la vuelta, y lo hice.

Verónica- Espera!

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Verónica- No, nada... no te parece que nos han hecho un poco la encerrona para dejarnos solas?

Silvia- Pues...( nerviosa ) Sí, supongo...no sé...

Verónica- Pues yo me alegro, quería estar a solas contigo para decirte una cosa.

Silvia- El qué..?

Bajé la cabeza. No sabía si estaba preparada para esto, aunque llevaba días pensando que estaba claro que iba a pasar algo parecido... Verónica era muy transparente. Me acarició la cara con una mano, para que levantara la vista.

Verónica- Esto.

Entonces hizo lo que me esperaba. Me besó. Al principio no supe que hacer, me quedé parada... era demasiado pronto, hacía poco que lo de Pepa... pero ya daba igual, me había dejado claro que yo solo había sido un juego para ella. No supe a ciencia cierta si lo hice por más ganas que por despecho, pero en ese momento me dio igual, ladeé la cabeza para profundizar el beso, ella me agarró de la cintura, y yo la sujeté del cuello. Pensé que no iba a poder, pero estaba siendo mejor de lo que me había esperado... entonces, un ruido seco a nuestra espalda, y luego movimiento. Nos giramos.

Silvia- Qué ha sido eso?

Verónica- No sé, algo se ha caído... ves eso?

Fue hasta detrás de unos árboles. Cogió algo del suelo y me lo enseñó.

Verónica- Ni caído del cielo, eh? Una linterna ( Sonrió )


	12. Inclinando la balanza

*CAP.12: "INCLINANDO LA BALANZA"*

SARA

Unos minutos después de que Pepa se marchara en la falsa búsqueda de Silvia, Paula y yo seguíamos esperando impacientes alrededor del fuego. Si todo era como yo pensaba, la terapia de choque habría funcionado... o eso esperaba. Me dolía hacerle daño a Pepa deliberadamente, pero era eso, o seguir viendo a las dos tontas de turno que estaban locas la una por la otra, como dos almas errantes y sin hablarse... y tenía que ser ya, porque si por parte de Pepa, la situación ya era complicada de por sí... por la de Silvia lo era aún más. Sus sentimientos estaban empezando a enfriarse, dejando a un lado el cabreo. Y es más que conocido que hay algo peor que sentir odio hacia a alguien... y es sentir indiferencia, lo que estaba claro que Silvia estaba empezando a sentir. Después de todo, quizá mi ayuda no había llegado demasiado tarde... o sí?

Paula me miraba impaciente, y yo me sentía igual. De pronto, vimos como Pepa salía de entre unos arbustos, con una cara hasta los pies... lo sentí mucho por ella, pero esa cara de indignación sólo quería decir una cosa... había acertado. Entonces escruté un poco más a fondo la cara de Pepa... no, no era indignación... era... dolor?. Se agachó a recoger su mochila, pasó por nuestro lado sin mirarnos, y entonces Paula intentó pararla.

Paula- Pep...?

Pepa- Déjalo! Vale?

Sonó como si su voz estuviera a punto de quebrarse... no había presenciado algo agradable, eso estaba claro. Desapareció por detrás de nosotras apartando las ramas de unos arbustos ,que entorpecían su paso, a patadas, descargando así la furia que debía estar comiéndosela por dentro. Pero no era como otras veces, no era furia sin sentido, no era violencia porque sí... era por dolor... y verla así, también me afectó a mí. Paula me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

Paula- Soy la única que se siente como el culo...? ( Triste )

Decidí dejar mi orgullo a un lado, y olvidar lo que había pasado entre nosotras... no podía verla así y no hacer nada. La seguimos a través de algunos árboles y matorrales, hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque, sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna... a penas nos veíamos, pero a mí no me hizo falta más... no podía aguantar. Paula se quedó un par de pasos alejada de nosotras, y yo sin mediar palabra fui hasta Pepa... y la abracé. Sentí como temblaba a medias, quizá por el dolor... o quizá por la emoción. Ella sabía que era yo quien la abrazaba, y me correspondió. Habíamos sido demasiado, durante demasiados años... nos queríamos, y no podíamos terminar de esa manera... así que, las dos, decidimos apartar la discusión de hace unos días a un lado. Paula interrumpió el momento.

Paula- Pepa... estás bien?

Pepa- Estoy... no sé como estoy ( Se separó un poco de mí ) La estaba besando...

Sara- Lo siento... ( Tomándole de la cara )

…..

Y unos minutos después, como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotras... ahí estaba yo con Pepa, en medio de la nada, las dos sentadas, junto con Paula también, hablando.

Pepa- Que no me ponga así? Sara, que se estaban comiendo la boca, en mi cara!

Sara- Y eso no era lo que tú querías?

Paula- Ahí te ha dado...

Pepa- Sí... no, no sé!

Sara- Qué es lo que no sabes? Pepa, has sido tu la que prácticamente la ha echado a los brazos de otra persona...

Pepa- Ya lo sé, pero tenía mis motivos.

Sara- Cuales?

Pepa- No puedo hablar de eso ahora, vale? Dame tiempo...

Sara- Está bien... pero lo que está claro es que esta situación la has provocado tú, ahora no puedes enfadarte.

Pepa- Sí me enfado! Vale que lo he podido provocar...( Dejó de hablar notando como la mirábamos fijamente, levantando las cejas ) ...está bien, lo HE provocao yo, pero en mi cara? No podía esperar a estar en otro sitio? Tanto que me quería y mírala, ni dos días han pasado y ya se está enrollando con otra! Y encima con esa!

Paula- Pero qué es lo que tienes en contra de Verónica?

Pepa- Pues,... pues que es una...una...

Sara- Una nada, que le gusta Silvia, eso es lo que te molesta.

Pepa- Pues sí! Sí me molesta! Pero no es sólo eso, que conste.

Sara- Pues haz algo, joder! Pero deja de marear la perdiz! O te lanzas a por Silvia, o no, lo que no puedes hacer es estar que sí que no, porque al final, obviamente, te va a mandar a la mierda.

Pepa- Pero si es que no me quiere ni hablar! Menos me va a querer escuchar ahora...

Sara- Pepa... que lo que le dijiste fue muy fuerte, es normal...

Pepa- Ya, ya lo sé... y crees que es fácil para mí? Pensaba pasar, dejar que siga su vida y ya está, pero es que cuando he visto lo que he visto... a la tía esa comiéndole la boca a Silvia... me han entrado unas ganas de ir y reventarle la cabeza!

Paula- A Silvia?

Pepa- No, coño! A la otra!

Paula- Ah...

La conversación había sido seria hasta entonces... pero después de mirarnos por esa última aportación de Paula, empezamos a reírnos.

Paula- No os riáis jolín, que me había perdido!

Sara- Ayy... en quien estarías tú pensando ( Sonriendo )

Paula- Calla!

Pepa- Oye, eso no lo sabía yo, qué me estáis ocultando?

Paula- Podemos seguir con el tema de antes, por favor? ( Haciéndose la loca )

Pepa- Está bien... pero de esta no te libras eh, ya me lo dirás ( Amenazándola con el dedo, divertida )

Paula- Preocúpate de lo tuyo, anda, que bastante tienes.

Pepa bajó la cabeza, suspirando.

Paula- Oye... lo siento... que no lo decía para hacerte daño, es que...

Pepa- No te preocupes, si tienes razón.

Entonces, sacó algo de su mochila... en un principio no supe que era, ya que todo estaba muy oscuro... hasta que conseguí discernirlo, una botella.

Sara- Pepa, que lleva esa botella?

Pepa- Un zumito de piña, tú qué crees?

Sara- Y esa es tu maravillosa solución, emborracharte?

Pepa- Pues no sé si será maravillosa, pero es la que necesito por el momento

Sara- Pero Pepa...! ( Acusadora )

Paula- Joder, es que es verdad Pepa, ya te vale... tienes alcohol y no dices nada, pásame un trago!

Sara- Paula! Así no ayudas!

Pepa- Joder Sara, que sosita te has vuelto ( Paula rio )

Sara- Ala, di que sí, tu riele las gracias encima!

Pepa le pasó la botella a Paula, y esta bebió un largo trago ( a palo seco encima ) dejándonos a Pepa y a mí flipando. Después, con una voz ronca digna de camionera, debido a los grados del alcohol, dijo.

Paula- Bueno chicas, a mi esta conversación me interesa como a la que más... pero como después Sara me lo va a contar todo...

Pepa- ( interrumpiendo ) Mira que sois porteras, eh?

Paula- ...( siguiendo sin hacer caso ) yo me voy a ir yendo al cutre-campamento que tenemos allí montado, que si no se van a dar cuenta de que pasa algo

Sara- Vale, ahora vamos

Paula se fue, dejándonos solas a Pepa y a mí.

Pepa- Lo siento...

Sara- El qué?

Pepa- Lo que te dije... no lo pensaba, pero tuve que hacerlo... y por favor, no me preguntes por qué, te juro que te lo contaré, pero ahora no... ahora no quiero hablarlo...

Sara- Está bien, pero cuando se pase todo esto de Silvia y demás, me lo vas a contar, que tu y yo nunca hemos tenido secretos y no es hora de empezar a tenerlos

Pepa- Está bien... me perdonas?

Sara- Claro ( sonreí y la abracé ) Te echaba de menos

Pepa- Y yo a ti... y a Lucas

Sara- No seas falsa, que sé perfectamente que por las tardes se iba contigo a escondidas

Pepa- Cómo lo sabes? ( riendo )

Sara- Te crees que la policía es tonta? Primero porque le conozco a él, y te conozco a ti... segundo porque venía con un olor a porro que tiraba para atrás... y tercero porque decía que se quedaba estudiando... venga ya, por favor! ( riendo )

Pepa- No se te puede engañar ( riendo )

Sara- No! Pero no me cambies de tema... qué vas a hacer con Silvia?

Pepa- No lo sé... parece ser que ya ha encontrado a su media naranja ( irónica ) Pero va a tener que escucharme.

Sara- Sabes que no querrá, verdad?

Pepa- Pues hará el esfuerzo por querer

Sara- Pepa, que nos conocemos, que vas a hacer?

Pepa- Nada... ( haciéndose la loca )

Sara- Pepa, no hagas el burro eh?

Pepa- Tu confía en mí...

Durante la conversación había ido dándole largos tragos a la botella, que nada tenían que envidiar a los de Paula... y cada vez iba más cocida...

20 minutos más tarde...

Sujetaba a Pepa por la cintura, o al menos lo intentaba... con todo lo larga que era no dejaba de escurrirse por todos los sitios. Que por qué la sujetaba? Porque la señorita de las ideas maravillosas no se tenía en pie con lo que había bebido.

Sara- Dios, Pepa! Colabora!

Pepa- Pero que estoy bien!

Sara- Bien? Tu has visto el pedo que llevas? Que vas cocida!

Pepa- Sí, más pedo que Alfredo ( riendo )

Sara- Ala... ya te ha dado por las rimas...

Pepa- Que estoy bien... solo desh...deshin...des...joder, desinhibida!

Sara- Sí, descabezada te vas a quedar como te suelte...

Pepa- Sara... en serio, que estoy bien... pero necesito quedarme un poco a solas para pensar, me dejas?

Sara- Estás segura..?

Pepa- Que sí, de verdad... solo estoy un poco mareada, pero voy bien.

Sara- Está bien... sabes que estamos aquí al lado, si te encuentras mal o lo que sea, me llamas

Pepa- Que sí, pesada, vete

Sara- Está bien... ahora te veo ( no muy convencida )

PEPA

Entonces Sara se marchó, y me quedé allí sola,... para poder hacer lo que necesitaba, y dejar de aparentar. Me dejé caer al suelo, sin importarme el golpe... y cerré los ojos con fuerza, evitando empezar a llorar. Me tapé la cara con las manos... derrumbándome, pero sola, como no podía ser de otra forma... mi orgullo no lo permitía. Me quedé allí sin saber cuántos minutos pasaron exactamente, pero me dio igual... no podía fingir más, necesitaba un descanso.

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, pensando en lo que pasaba, en lo que había visto... pero sobre todo, pensando en ella.

Pensando en Silvia.

SILVIA

Después del beso y el misterio de la linterna, volvimos hacia donde estaban todas...disipé las dudas sobre la encerrona cuando Paula quiso hacerme creer que por un despiste no se había dado cuenta de que el móvil estaba en su mochila al final. Busqué con la mirada... me había dado cuenta de que no estábamos todas...

Silvia-Oye Sara, y Pepa?

Sara-Eh.. pues no sé, ha desaparecido hace un rato por ahí, ya sabes como es...(disimulando)

Silvia-Sí, ya sé como es, si no llama la atención no se queda tranquila ( enfadada )

Sara-No seas tan d...

Silvia-Dura? Te recuerdo lo que me dijo en ese ascensor?

Sara-Tienes razón... pero... no sé, ha venido hasta aquí para...

Silvia-Tocar las narices, para eso ha venido... perdona por hablarte así, sabes que no es por ti

Sara-Tranquila...

Estuvimos un rato charlando todas alrededor del fuego,... pero la verdad es que yo estaba un poco ausente. Estaba pensando en el beso de Verónica, en lo que estaba haciendo... en si sería demasiado pronto... decidí que por una vez iba a dejarme llevar, y trataría de no darle vueltas a la cabeza, había pasado y punto. Alguien preguntó la hora y saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo para mirarla...entonces me sobresalté.

Silvia-Ay va! Cinco llamadas perdidas de mi padre ( Todas pusieron mueca de susto)Oye.. tranquilas que mi padre tampoco es un ogro ( Reímos ) Sólo a veces... voy hacia allí para llamar, que aquí no tengo cobertura. ( Me levanté )

Verónica-Quieres que te acompañe?

Silvia-No, tranquila, si va a ser un momento, tengo que decirle que estoy bien antes de que mande aquí a los geos ( Volvimos a reír ) Ahora vengo.

Caminé unos metros buscando cobertura, y al final tuve que alejarme más de lo que había pensando en un primer momento. Crucé algunos arbustos cuesta abajo desde donde estaba la hoguera,... y me quedé impactada con lo que vi. Con la tontería de organizar las tiendas y demás sucesos, en toda la tarde no habíamos investigado el lugar. Las chicas ya me hablaron de este sitio, pero era mucho más bonito de lo que había imaginado.

Frente a mí, se presentaba un lago no muy grande, pero con unas rocas muy altas al fondo desde donde caía unas cascada. Sonreí, definitivamente este lugar era mil veces mejor que la capital donde vivía antes. Me alejé un poco del agua para oír bien por el teléfono cuando llamara. Hablé con mi padre durante unos minutos para tranquilizarle, el hombre estaba de los nervios por mi tardanza en avisar, como había supuesto momentos antes. Cuando al fin se calmó, me despedí de él y colgué el teléfono, para después guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, y en cuanto lo hice... sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban, no me hizo falta mirar... sabía perfectamente quien NO era, me giré.

Silvia- Se puede saber qué haces? ( Enfadada )

PEPA

Unos minutos después de quedarme sola, pensando, decidí volver junto a las demás. Ya me había auto compadecido bastante. Observé a las chicas, escondida detrás de un árbol. Escuché perfectamente la conversación, y vi como Silvia se alejaba... sola, así que supe que esa era mi oportunidad. La seguí ocultándome entre los matorrales, hasta llegar hasta el lago... tenía suerte de que la excursión fuera en ese lugar, yo ya había estado antes y me lo conocía bien, podía moverme perfectamente sin perderme, o sin ser vista.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que Silvia dejó de hablar por teléfono, cuando vi que lo guardaba en su bolsillo, entré en acción. Me acerqué a ella sin que me oyera, y la rodeé con mis brazos... sabía que no iba a querer escucharme, y que iba a intentar librarse de mí, así que tenía que retenerla de alguna manera. Nada más sentirme, supo que era yo, y empezó a forcejear.

Silvia- Se puede saber qué haces? ( enfadada )

Pepa- Tengo que hablar contigo ( forcejeando )

Silvia- Ya, pero yo no te pienso escuchar! Suéltame!

Pepa- Ya lo creo que sí vas a escucharme ( Sujetándola con más fuerza )

Silvia- Que me sueltes!

Puse una de mis manos en su boca, mientras con el otro brazo seguía reteniéndola. No podía arriesgarme a que las demás nos escucharan y se presentaran ahí mismo, aunque con el ruido del agua, y la distancia que había, no era muy probable que se alertaran por las voces.

Pepa- Por qué no pones un poco de tu parte? ( Siguió retorciéndose ) Tranquila, que en seguida podrás ir a comerte la boca con esa imbécil

Me mordió la mano, haciendo que la soltara. Se dio la vuelta, mirándome sorprendida.

Silvia- Nos has visto? Has sido tú la de la linterna?

Pepa- Que aguda eres ( irónica )

Silvia- Ahora también te dedicas a espiarme? Por qué no me dejas tranquila?

Pepa- Creía que te habías perdido, te estaba buscando!

Silvia- Sí, ya, claro...( pasándose las manos por el pelo ) Pepa, si me pasara algo, ten por seguro que tú eres la última persona que querría que me ayudara, estamos?

Pepa- Estamos, que te salve tu amiguita, no?

Silvia- Pues lo preferiría, ahora que lo dices

Pepa- Mira, que me da igual la tía esa, yo sólo...

Silvia- ( interrumpiendo ) Tú qué?! Tú nada! QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, QUE ME OLVIDES! ( Intentó escaparse pero la sujeté de un brazo)

Pepa- Silvia, joder! Que es sólo un minuto, sólo te pido eso!

Silvia- No tienes derecho a pedirme nada ( soltándose ) No voy a escucharte, porque no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme, adiós.

Puse mis brazos en jarra, mirando al cielo y suspiré.

Pepa- Una vez más, tú lo has querido

Se dio la vuelta alarmada al escuchar esto, ya sabía lo que se avecinaba cuando le decía esa frase.

Silvia- Qué? Ni se te ocurra, no te acerques!

Viendo que no la iba a hacer caso, echó a correr, conmigo detrás... la pelirroja tenía muchas cualidades, pero la velocidad no era su fuerte. No me costó nada alcanzarla, y volver a sujetarla por la cintura, obligándola a volver hacia atrás... intentó resistirse doblándose sobre sí misma, arañando la tierra del suelo.

Pepa- Quieres dejar de hacer el ridículo?

Hizo caso omiso,... desistió en intentar agarrarse al suelo, y colocó sus manos en los oídos... una vez más, nos estábamos superando en nuestras peleas ridículas. La sujetaba por la cintura, elevándola en mis brazos, sin que tocara el suelo... y ella, daba patadas al aire, mientras se tapaba los oídos y canturreaba como los niños pequeños cuando se enfadan...

Silvia- No te escucho!

Pepa- Joder Silvia, me estás dando una vergüenza ajena...

Silvia- No te escucho, no te escucho!

Pepa- Como sigas así no voy a tener más remedio que utilizar una terapia más agresiva

Silvia- No te escucho, no te escucho! ( Negando con la cabeza )

Pepa- DIOSSSSSSS... luego no digas que no te lo advertí!

Dejé que volviese a poner los pies en la tierra, y la inmovilicé con uno de mis brazos, mientras en vano, intentaba soltarse. Con la otra mano rebusqué entre sus bolsillos, sacando cosas como su cartera, el móvil, llaves... y tirándolos al suelo.

Silvia- Ahora también vas a robarme?

Pepa- Cállate! Tienes más cosas?

Silvia- Y a ti que te importa! ( intentando golpearme ) Suéltame! Se lo voy a decir a mi padre!

Pepa- Mira, la frase que te faltaba para regresar a la infancia del todo

Silvia- Se lo voy a decir, y se te va a caer el pelo!

Pepa- QUE ME LA SUDA TU PADRE!

Silvia- Eso también se lo voy a decir!

Pepa- Pues díselo!

Silvia- Pues eso haré! Te vas a enterar ( intentando golpearme otra vez )

Iba a contestar, pero sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad... estaba cayendo en sus piques infantiles.

Pepa- Tienes algo más o no?

Silvia- De esta no te libras, te lo juro! ( pataleando )

Pepa- Está bien ( suspiré ) Si luego se te estropea algo es culpa tuya

Silvia- Estropearse? Por q...?!

No le dio tiempo a terminar de formular la pregunta. Me puse delante de ella, y la atraje hacia mí. Me incliné situando su torso encima de mi hombro, y con los brazos la levanté, llevándola como si fuera un saco de patatas.

Silvia- Pero...pero qué haces? Bájame! Estás loca! ( golpeando mi espalda con sus manos )

Pepa- Si hubieras querido escucharme estarías en el suelo, pero como siempre, tengo que hacer las cosas por las malas

Mientras la sujetaba con un brazo para que no se cayera, con el otro vaciaba también mis bolsillos... a la vez que seguía recibiendo puñetazos en la espalda por parte de Silvia, que cada vez estaba más alterada. Así que empecé a caminar hacia mi objetivo.

Silvia- Qué vas a...?! PEPA NI SE TE OCURRA!

Pepa- Vamos a ver si refrescándote un poco entras en razón.

Silvia- PEPA, PEPA NO! NO TE LO PERDONO, TE JURO QUE NO TE LO PERDONO ENLA VIDA!

Pepa- Psé, no me ibas a perdonar de todas formas

Iba a replicarme, pero no le dio tiempo... ya que después de dar unos pasos dentro del agua, cuando ésta ya me llegaba por la cintura casi, la tiré a ella,... que se sumergió totalmente. Cuando su cabeza salió del agua, me abalancé sobre su cuerpo para que no tuviese escapatoria, y la inmovilicé.

Silvia- Joder! Está... está helada! Y tú estás completamente loca!

Pepa- Vas a escucharme ahora?

Silvia- NO!

Pepa- Muy bien.

Puse una de mis manos en su frente, y haciendo fuerza, sumergí su cabeza debajo del agua... entre que la había obligado a meterse con ropa, y que el agua estaba helada.. se debía de estar acordando de toda mi familia, pero no se me ocurría otra forma mejor de " convencerla ". La tuve unos segundos debajo del agua mientras me arañaba las piernas, y la dejé salir.

Silvia- Eres una esquizofrénica! ( intentando quitarse parte del agua de sus ojos )

Pepa- Que sí, que lo que tú digas... ya podemos empezar a hablar?

Silvia- Se te va a caer el p...!

Volví a hacerle una aguadilla... y después de unos segundos la dejé volver a la superficie, tomó aire y... volví a sumergirla, por si las moscas. Cuando salió otra vez...

Silvia- No vas a tener ciudad para correr, te lo juro...!

Pepa- Pues nada, eh? Yo tengo toda la noche ( aguadilla ) Me vas a escuchar?!

Silvia- VETE ALA MIERDA!

Pepa- ( levanté la cabeza mirando al cielo y suspiré ) Tú no escarmientas eh ? ( aguadilla ) Como sea por mí te tengo aquí toda la noche ( aguadilla ) Tu verás lo que haces ( aguadilla )

Silvia- ESTÁ BIEN! ESTÁ BIEN! PARA!

Pepa- Segura? ( asintió ) Una más de regalo, por si acaso ( aguadilla )

Silvia- PARA! TE ESCUCHO, PERO PARA!

Pepa- Así me gusta, que razones.

Tenía a Silvia en frente de mí, abrazándose a sí misma, tiritando, preparada para escucharme, y ahora... no podía hablar. Simplemente, no podía dejar de mirarla, entre la luz de la luna que iluminaba su cara, su piel pálida, su pelo mojado... estaba totalmente abstraída, era tan preciosa, tan... perfecta. Me hubiera gustado quedarme observándola eternamente, analizando cada facción de su cara... pero ella no me dejó. Interrumpió mi estado de admiración de malas maneras.

Silvia- Bueno, qué?! Tanta parafernalia que has montado y ahora no vas a decir nada? ( Enfadada y tiritando )

Pepa- Tienes frío?

Silvia- A ti qué te parece? ( Al ver que me movía ) Ni se te ocurra acercarte, prefiero congelarme

Pepa- Está bien..

Aunque estuviera dentro del agua, y esto hubiera ayudado bastante... aún me sentía un poco embriagada. Me miró durante unos segundos, con una cara que no sabía descifrar muy bien...

Silvia- Pepa, estás borracha?

Aparté la cara rápidamente, evidenciando la respuesta.

Silvia- Genial ( suspiró ) Cada día te superas más...

Pepa- No soy la única que se ha superado esta noche

Silvia- Cómo?

Pepa- Comiendo. No te hagas la tonta Silvia

Silvia- Te estás refiriendo a Verónica, verdad?

Pepa- Claro que me estoy refiriendo a ella, a ella y al beso de tornillo que os estabais dando ( Con gesto de desagrado )

Silvia- Ya... por qué no te ahorras las caritas de asco?

Pepa- Porque me es imposible no ponerlas cuando me acuerdo, por eso

Silvia- Yo siento el mismo asco cada vez que te veo, y me aguanto. ( Miré para otro lado, con dolor ) Y se puede saber qué coño hacías tú espiando?

Pepa- Ya te he dicho antes que no te estaba espiando, estaba preocupada por ti porque pensaba que te habías perdido

Silvia- Pues es que no quiero que te preocupes por mí! Ni que me hables, ni que me espíes... por qué, simplemente, no me dejas en paz?

Pepa- Porque no puedo ( tajante )

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, yo no sabía como seguir.. y ella no sabía que responder. Me acerqué a ella, y temerosa, alargué una mano para posarla sobre sus brazos que abrazaban su propio cuerpo.

Pepa- Silvia...

Silvia- Basta, Pepa! ( Apartándose ) Querías que te escuchara, ... pues bien, suelta lo que tengas que decir y acabemos con esto.

Pepa- Por qué tienes que tratarme con ese odio..?

Silvia- Por qué? TODAVÍA LO PREGUNTAS? ES QUE NO TE ACUERDAS DE LO QUE ME DIJISTE?

Pepa- No era mi intención hacerte daño...

Silvia- NO ERA TU INTENCIÓN? Y QUE INTENCIÓN TENÍAS DICIÉNDOME ESO? ME DEJASTE HECHA POLVO, ME HAS HECHO SENTIR COMO UNA MIERDA CON TODOS TUS JUEGOS, ESPERO QUE TE HAYAS DIVERTIDO AL MENOS!

Pepa- Silvia, las cosas no son así... todo eso tiene una explicación..

Silvia- AH, SÍ? PUES DÁMELA! ESTOY DESEANDO SABERLA!

Pepa- No puedo decírtelo ( bajando la cabeza )

Silvia- COJONUDO, MIRA! PASO DE TUS HISTORIAS Y DE TUS TONTERÍAS, ME VOY!

Pasó por mi lado para intentar salir del agua y huir de mí... pero no se lo permití, la empujé para que retrocediera. Podría haberle explicado el porqué de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, podía haberle pedido perdón, haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella... pero el alcohol que había ingerido no ayudaba, y la imagen del beso de hace unas horas tampoco.

Pepa- TANTA PRISA TIENES POR IRTE CON ELLA, EH?

Silvia- ESO A TI TE DA IGUAL, Y SI LA TENGO QUÉ, EH?! QUÉ PASA?

Pepa- PASA QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO EL IMBÉCIL!

Silvia- EL IMBÉCIL? YO? Y TÚ QUÉ? PRECISAMENTE ESTAMOS COMO ESTAMOS POR LO IMBÉCIL QUE ERES TÚ! INSISTISTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ EN QUE ME MERECÍA ESTAR CON OTRA PERSONA, Y TONTA DE MÍ, NO TE QUISE HACER CASO, LUEGO ME HUMILLAS, ME CONFIESAS QUE ME HAS ESTADO UTILIZANDO, Y AHORA... AHORA QUE ENCUENTRO OTRA PERSONA QUE ESTÁ MUY POR ENCIMA DE TI...

Pepa- ( interrumpí ) POR ENCIMA DE MÍ? VENGA YA, POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS REIR ( Sonriendo con chulería )

Silvia- ( calmándose ) Ríete lo que te dé la gana, eres una prepotente de mierda. Te crees la mejor, verdad? ( Asentí ) pues no lo eres, no lo eres ni de lejos, ya te gustaría ser a ti la mitad de lo que es ella ( picándome )

Pepa- Que ya me gustaría? Yo no tengo nada que envidiarle a esa payasa!

Silvia- QUE NO LA INSULTES ( Empujándome )

Que la defendiera ya fue el colmo de toda la historia, y no pude reprimirme más.

Pepa- MIRA COMO LA DEFIENDE ( Empujándola ) TANTO TE GUSTA?

Silvia- PUES IGUAL SÍ, IGUAL ME GUSTA TANTO Y POR ESO LO HAGO, IMBÉCIL!

Me quedé callada, mirando hacia un lado.

Pepa- Eso no es verdad...

Silvia- Claro que lo es... quieres oír la verdad? ( No me dejó contestar ) La verdad es que ella me trata mucho mejor de lo que tú lo has hecho nunca, pero vamos, que tampoco era muy difícil, ya que sólo te has dedicado a usarme como un juguete y a burlarte de mí. Es encantadora, está todo el tiempo pendiente de mí, me hace reír, y no me hace sentir una mierda, al contrario que tú ( Bajé la cabeza ) Es divertida, y es cariñosa... está muy por encima de ti en todos los sentidos, y antes de que se te ocurra volver a cuestionarlo, podemos recordar la frase más "bonita" que me has dedicado... ( remarcando con las manos como si fuera un letrero ) " Silvia, esto sólo es un polvo "... preciosa, verdad? Eso sin contar tus te quiero... claro, que fueron en mitad de un polvo, así que no sé como tomármelos, como otra mentira tuya, o como que te estabas riendo de mí... como me los tomo, eh, Pepa? ( empujándome )

Pepa- Te estás equivocando... ( con un hilo de voz )

Silvia- COMO DICES? ( Empujándome ) ES QUE NO TE ESCUCHO! ( Volviendo a empujarme )

Aparté sus brazos con violencia, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

Pepa- QUE TE ESTÁS EQUIVOCANDO, JODER!

Silvia- AH, SÍ?!

Pepa- SÍ, JODER, SÍ!

Silvia- ENTONCES DÍMELO AHORA! SIN SEXO DE POR MEDIO, SIN NADIE QUE TE PUEDA ESCUCHAR PARA QUE TE SIENTAS AVERGONZADA, DÍMELO! ( Bajé la cabeza una vez más, ella empezó a zarandearme ) DIME QUE ME QUIERES, DILO!

Pepa- No...no puedo...( con un hilo de voz )

Sentí como sus manos, que antes se aferraban a mi chaqueta, zarandeándome fuertemente... aflojaban su fuerza, sin moverse... y yo fui incapaz de mirarla, a pesar de sentir como sus ojos se clavaban en mí, fui incapaz... Entonces, hizo algo que no esperaba. Con una mano que posó en mi barbilla, hizo que levantara mi cabeza, obligándome a mirarla... ya no había rabia, ni furia... ahora su mirada era de súplica.

Silvia- Pepa... no va a haber otro momento. Si de verdad alguna vez me has tenido aprecio, si me estoy equivocando... si las cosas no son lo que parecen... si es lo que sientes dímelo... por favor... acaba con esto, porque me estoy volviendo loca... sólo dilo...

Quería decirlo... de verdad que quería, pero no me salió. No podía... por dos razones... una, Alberto... aunque eso era lo que menos me preocupaba, sabría defender a Silvia de ese cabrón de sobra, nunca permitiera que pudiera hacerla daño... si le obedecía, simplemente no le pasaría nada... pero el problema era la otra razón... desde que sentí como mi corazón estalló en mil pedazos... desde que Silvia eligió a Gonzalo... me sentía incapaz de volver a repetir esas palabras, no podía. Tenía demasiado miedo... sabía que si las decía, todo habría acabado, podríamos arreglarlo, estar juntas... pero no pude.

Pepa- Lo siento... ( Bajando la cabeza )

Silvia- ( Suspiró, profundamente triste ) Ya lo suponía... sabes? Nunca entenderé por qué me haces esto... nunca. Se acabó.

Acto seguido, se fue de mi lado... para volver con ella. Y yo me quedé allí... sintiéndome el ser más estúpido del planeta,... ella pensaba que no se lo decía porque no lo sentía... pero era peor. Lo sentía... y no podía decírselo, por más que lo deseara. Una vez estuve sola... grité, grité con todas mis ganas, sintiendo como ese grito me desgarraba el alma, intentando expulsar los sentimientos de culpabilidad y de odio que tenía...culpabilidad por hacerla sufrir por mi ineptitud, y odio hacia mí misma.

Casi una hora después estaba sentada a los pies del lago, ya sobre la tierra, empapada y pensativa... me estaba muriendo de frío, pero ya me daba igual. No pasó mucho tiempo más, hasta que sentí como dos personas se sentaban a mis lados. No hacía falta preguntar quienes.

Pepa- No me vais a preguntar? ( sin dejar de mirar el agua )

Sara- Creo que no hace mucha falta... según como ha llegado Silvia, y lo poco que ha tardado en irse a su tienda...

Paula- A mí lo que me está matando de curiosidad es saber por qué estaba...( tocó mi ropa ) estáis, empapadas... Pepa, qué has hecho?

Pepa- Creo que se me está empezando a ir la cabeza... He estado a punto de ahogarla en el lago para que me escuchara... ( empezaron a reír ) No os riáis cabronas... ( sonriendo de medio lado )

Sara- Pepa... cómo se te puede ir tanto? ( Riendo ) así llevaba el cabreo que llevaba...

Pepa- Me da a mí que no estaba cabreada por eso precisamente...

Paula- Entonces?

Pepa- Entonces... la he liado parda para obligarla a escucharme... y cuando lo he conseguido... no la he explicado absolutamente nada...

Sara- Como que...? A ver, explícanoslo por lo menos a nosotras, porque estoy perdidísima...

Pepa- Pues... al principio no quería ni oírme... se ha puesto a chillarme, diciéndome lo mucho que le gusta la idiota de Verónica y... ( Bajé la cabeza ) yo le dije que había un motivo que explicaba todo lo que le he hecho, pero que no podía decírselo...

Sara- Anda que tú también los tienes cuadrados... en qué habíamos quedado?

Paula- Eso digo yo...

Pepa- Si ya lo sé, pero es que no puedo... Sara, no te lo puedo contar, pero de verdad que no puedo...y es que encima no ha sido sólo eso, me ha dicho que si quería arreglarlo, que le dijese que la quería, y... ( mirándolas a ambas )

Sara- No habrás sido tan gilipollas...?!

Paula- Pepa, dime que no...!

Pepa- No he podido...( bajando la cabeza )

Sara- Diossss...! ( llevándose las manos a la cabeza, igual que Paula ) Pero...pero...!

Paula- Pepa

Pepa- Si?

Paula- En dos palabras, eres imbécil

Pepa- Lo sé... ya lo sé, que os creéis? Me moría de ganas por decírselo, pero...

Paula- Pero qué?!

Pepa- Que no puedo, joder! No puedo!

Sara- Como puedes ser tan orgullosa?

Pepa- Que no es por orgullo Sara, es por... ( Bajando la voz ) miedo...

Paula- Lo que me faltaba por ver... ahora tienes miedo? precisamente tú?

Pepa- Pues sí! Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que me vuelva a partir el corazón, no estoy preparada para eso...

Paula- Y vas y se lo partes tú a ella... mira, vamos a dejar el tema, porque al final la que te ahoga en el lago voy a ser yo a ti ( levantándose )

Sara- Es que flipo... lo tenías ahí mismo, y ala! A la mierda otra vez! ( levantándose )

Me lo merecía, me merecía todos esos reproches y más... pero me sentía completamente bloqueada. Asustada... vulnerable... a lo largo de mi vida había llevado una coraza, para que nada me hiciera daño... y ahora que por fin había encontrado una razón para tirar esa coraza abajo, estaba bloqueada... muerta de miedo. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza, escondiendo ésta entre mis piernas, y con un hilo de voz susurré:

Pepa- Lo siento... lo siento...

Mis dos acompañantes, que minutos antes habían estado lanzándome sus reproches... ahora quedaron inundadas por la ternura. No se esperaban verme así... y yo tampoco, pero ya me daba igual, no me importaba que me vieran así... simplemente, no podía más. Me estaba ahogando en mi propia coraza. Se sentaron en frente de mí, intentando darme ánimo, abrazándome... hasta que notaron como tiritaba.

Sara- Pepa..? Pepa, estás bien?

Paula- Joder, está helada!

Pepa- Est...estoy bien...

Sara- No, no lo estás! Vamos ( levantándome entre las dos ) Tienes que quitarte esa ropa y ponerte cerca del fuego, solo nos queda que te de una hipotermia, ayúdame Paula.

Entre las dos me llevaron hasta la hoguera, cerca de las tiendas... y para mi suerte, ya no había nadie allí. Las chicas me contaron que el resto había decidido irse a dormir, debido al cansancio... y a la tensión que se formó al volver Silvia, hecha un basilisco. Verónica había intentado hacerla hablar, preguntándola qué le había pasado, pero Silvia no quiso contestar, y alegando cansancio se retiró a su tienda. Pasado un tiempo, y después de cambiarme la ropa empapada, alrededor del fuego...

Sara- Quieres que vayamos a dormir?

Pepa- No... prefiero quedarme sola, necesito pensar...

Sara- Pepa... no creo que quedarte sola ahora...

Pepa- No ( interrumpiendo ) De verdad... necesito pensar, tengo que hacer algo, esto... la historia con Silvia no puede acabar así, tengo que cambiarlo todo... y para eso necesito pensar...

Paula- Está bien ( suspirando ) Nos vais a volver locas entre las dos, eh? ( Sonriendo ) Nosotras nos vamos a dormir entonces, que yo por lo menos estoy rota

Sara- Y yo... Pepa, cuando quieras, ven a mi tienda ( La miré ) Dudo que Silvia quiera que vayas a la suya...

Pepa- Ya... está bien, en un rato voy

Las dos me dieron un beso de buenas noches, y se retiraron... y yo me quedé a solas con mis pensamientos, entrando en calor delante del fuego. Sabía que Silvia no iba a darme otra oportunidad para explicarme, ya que la que me había dado, la había desaprovechado estúpidamente... pero iba a hacerlo, iba a dejar atrás los miedos, iba a decírselo... no podía permitir que se fuera con otra, que fuera otra la que la besara, abrazara, defendiera... que fuera otra la que estuviera con ella. No iba a dejar que nadie me quitara el puesto al lado de Silvia. Estaba decidido, iba a abrirle mi corazón, aunque tuviera que exponerme de nuevo al dolor.

Me levanté, y despacio, caminé hasta la tienda de Silvia.. pensando en qué iba a decirle exactamente, y preparándome para sus gritos en cuanto me viera entrar. Tome aire, lo expulsé... y armada de valor, entre en la tienda para... ver a Silvia completamente dormida, tapada hasta arriba con una gran manta. Me quedé allí parada... mirándola... así, dormida, parecía tan frágil... vulnerable... aunque luego pensé en el genio que se gastaba cuando se enfadaba, y sonreí. Estuve pensando que hacer... si se despertaba y me veía allí, iban a oír los gritos hasta en mi casa... pero aun así, no pude evitarlo. Me acerqué a ella, levantando la gruesa manta con la que estaba tapada... y me acosté a su lado. Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella, y despacio, para que no se despertara, abracé su cintura, escondiendo mi cara entre su hombro y su cuello. Suspiré... había sido una estúpida callándome, ya que, sintiéndola pegada a mí... sintiendo su piel caliente por las mantas, sobre la mía, aún fría... me di cuenta que era ahí donde quería estar... pese a los miedos, fui consciente de que mi sitio estaba al lado de Silvia Castro.

Me asusté cuando, inconscientemente, apoyó una de sus manos en mi cara... pero el miedo a que me descubriese pasó, cuando me di cuenta de que había sido un movimiento involuntario... y aunque fuera así, me estremecí al sentirlo. Y así, sintiendo su respiración tranquila y acompasada, y aspirando el olor de su cuello... me quedé dormida junto a ella, abrazándola.

... ...

SILVIA

Entré en la tienda, después de evitar dar explicaciones al resto de las chicas que se encontraban sentadas frente a la hoguera, entre ellas, Verónica. Se había preocupado, preguntándome una y otra vez que me había pasado, por qué estaba calada de arriba a abajo... pero le pedí que no hiciera más preguntas, le dije que necesitaba dormir. Y en parte, así era... pero por otra parte necesitaba estar sola. Había sido tan tonta de darle una oportunidad a Pepa para que se explicase... y para qué? Para nada. Me había dejado exactamente igual que antes... bueno, no. Me había dejado aún peor. No había sido capaz de decirme que me quería... pese a que por dentro lo estaba deseando, le estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo hiciera... no lo hizo. Me sentía disgustada, patética, engañada... Pepa sabía perfectamente como hacerme sentir así... pero era culpa mía, le había dado una nueva oportunidad para conseguirlo.

Aún presa del mayor de los enfados y decepciones, no tardé mucho en caer rendida debajo de aquella manta que irradiaba calor. Necesitaba descansar, olvidarme de todo... y que ingenua fui. No sabía si es que estaba obsesionada... o completamente loca... pero aquella noche, sentí su olor, su calor, su tacto... aquella noche, una vez más, volví a soñar con Pepa Miranda.

... ...

Aquella mañana me desperté con la cabeza como un bombo, y sabía por qué. El molesto dolor de cabeza que tenía no era por haber dormido mal... de hecho había dormido bien... pero me había pasado la noche soñando con la única persona en la tierra a la que no quería ver ni en pintura. Pero el sueño había sido tan real... fue como, si la hubiera tenido entre mis brazos durante toda la noche, pero cuando abrí los ojos esa mañana... estaba sola. Definitivamente se me estaba yendo la cabeza, empezaba a detestar tanto a Pepa que la veía o la sentía en todas partes. Fui a levantarme pero...

Silvia- ( Huele... huele a ella? Dios, HUELO a ella! Me estoy volviendo loca, se me está yendo la cabeza... acabaré viendo Pepas por todas partes, esto no puede ser sano...Necesito tomar el aire )

Me salí de la tienda, aún en pijama, para ver si alguien más estaba despierto... pero no, estaba sola. Debía de ser pronto aún. Inspiré el aire puro del campo, y el dolor de cabeza empezó a desaparecer poco a poco... pero aún sentía todo el cuerpo enlatado. Al contrario que la noche anterior, esa mañana hacía bastante calor, el sol lo iluminaba todo. Cerré los ojos para escuchar mejor los sonidos que me rodeaban... pájaros que cantaban... y el agua de fondo. Eso era. Decidí ir a bañarme al lago que había visto la noche anterior con preciosa cascada, quizás así me espabilaría... entonces recordé que ese agua ya la había probado la noche anterior, pero no por voluntad propia. Decidí cambiarme e ir para allí antes de que mis pensamientos volvieran a cabrearme de nuevo.

... ...

Unos minutos después, estaba en aquel lago de nuevo... con la luz del día era aún más impresionante que lo que había visto la noche anterior... bueno, a decir verdad lo poco que vi fue el fondo del lago gracias a cierta persona. Fui metiéndome poco a poco, ya que el agua seguía estando helada... cuando empecé a acostumbrarme a la temperatura, nadé un poco. Definitivamente, la idea había sido bueno, el dolor ya no estaba, y el entumecimiento tampoco. Estuve un rato nadando de aquí para allá, intentando no pensar en nada. De pronto, deparé en la cascada que estaba justo a mi espalda.

Silvia- ( Habrá algo detrás?... sí, el tesoro del Amazonas, no seas ridícula...)

Miré hacia atrás, por si había alguien, y al comprobar que seguía sola, sonreí.

Silvia- ( Voy a ver )

Ni que decir tiene que al pasar por debajo de la cascada, me calé entera... pero mereció la pena. Detrás del agua que caía, había una pequeñísima cueva, con unas rocas al fondo... pensé que era un lugar idóneo para tumbarse y pensar, con el ruido del agua cayendo... este se estaba convirtiendo en mi lugar favorito. Nadé hasta aquellas rocas... pero estaban un poco más altas de lo que me había parecido, lo bueno era que a medida que me acercaba, la tierra del suelo estaba más elevada, permitiéndome hacer pie. Tantee las rocas con mis manos para comprobar si podría subir de un impulso, y entonces...

... esa sensación otra vez que me estaba llevando a la locura. Volví a percibir el olor de Pepa, su tacto... como si estuviera... como si estuviera pegada a mi espalda? Giré mi cabeza y... no, no me estaba volviendo loca, la tenía detrás, completamente pegada a mí. Su pecho pegado a mi espalda, sus manos ahora sujetando las mías por encima de nuestras cabezas, apoyándolas en la roca... y yo me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Intenté quitármela de encima con un movimiento brusco, pero no pude.

Pepa- Shh! Espera! No te enfades, vale?

Silvia- Que haces aquí...?! Me has seguido?

Pepa- Sí..

El nerviosismo iba aumentando. No sabía si por la mala leche que me estaba entrando, ... o porque las palabras de Pepa entraban por mi oído izquierdo en forma de susurros, transformándose en escalofríos que recorrían mi espalda como latigazos... cuando los sentía me agitaba para intentar acabar con esa sensación, pero cuanto más me agitaba, más sentía el cuerpo de Pepa contra el mío... era una maldita espiral. Y estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, pero todo lo que estaba sintiendo me impedía ponerme a gritarle cuatro cosas, como me hubiera gustado... en lugar de eso sentía escalofríos constantes, y enmudecía por momentos.

Pepa- Sé que estás enfadada por lo de ayer... bueno, por lo de todos estos días, y que ahora seguramente te habré enfadado más por haberte seguido, pero necesito hablar contigo Silvia...

Apoyé mi frente en la roca contra la que estaba retenida por el cuerpo de Pepa. No podía aguantarlo, sus susurros, con esa voz ligeramente grave y calmada me estaban matando... y me odié a mí misma, porque pensaba que eso ya no me iba a afectar nunca más... y de qué manera lo estaba haciendo.

Pepa- Silvia... he estao toda la noche pensando y... yo no te quiero perder, no quiero ser como he sido contigo, no puedo... cada vez que no me hablas, cada vez que no me miras es como si me clavaran una daga en el corazón, y yo ya no puedo aguantarlo más... estoy cansada de estar sin ti.

No supe decir qué era más surrealista de toda la situación. El lugar en el que estábamos, la forma en la que me tenía acorralada, mi actitud, como si estuviera sedada... o que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de la boca de Pepa. Hasta ahora lo único que había escuchado salir de esa boca eran insultos, amenazas, chulerías, bravuconadas, mentiras... y ahora, estaba diciéndome eso...

Pepa- Yo sé que no tengo perdón por todo lo que te he hecho... por como te he hecho sentir, y no te pido que me perdones, pero al menos quiero que sepas, aunque a ti no te vaya a servir de explicación, que todo esto tiene un motivo, que yo jamás querría hacerte daño... tu lo sabes Silvia, sabes que nunca lo haría...

Y lo peor de todo era que me estaba creyendo sus palabras... era cierto, no tenía perdón por todo el daño que había causado... Ella siempre estaba haciendo daño a los demás, ya fuera verbalmente o mediante peleas... pero, recordé aquella vez en la que la estuve provocando hasta el extremo, y prefirió destrozarse la mano contra una pared antes que tocarme a mí... intenté apartar todo esto de mi cabeza, no quería creerla.

Silvia- Pepa…

Pepa- Shh. Déjame explicarme por favor, solo déjame que te diga algo, y si tu quieres te juro que no me acercaré más a ti, que haré lo que me pidas, sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte nada, pero te lo suplico, solo dame un minuto...

Asentí. Y cada vez me sentía más idiota, siempre lo había sospechado... pero estaba confirmado, era incapaz de negarle algo a Pepa... sencillamente, no podía. En ese momento fui consciente de que tenía un problema, si ella me lo pidiera, podría sacarme toda la sangre del cuerpo y dársela, podría darle todo lo que me pidiera... y eso, era un GRAN problema, porque pensé que estaba superado... y no lo estaba.

Pepa- Silvia... yo sé que he sido una gilipollas, me he portado mal contigo, pero... no me quedaba otra opción. Sé que no lo vas a entender, pero no te puedo decir por qué... sólo te pido, que mires en tu corazón... tú me conoces como nadie, por alguna razón siento que eres capaz de meterte dentro de mí y saber como soy y lo que pienso, y tu también lo sabes ( Otro escalofrío )... si es así, sabrás que yo jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño porque sí... nunca...

Pedí mentalmente un deseo. Que acabara ya, y se fuera, porque me estaba quedando sin fuerzas...

Pepa- Sé que no me quieres ver, y me lo merezco... me merezco estar sola, pero... Silvia me has cambiao completamente, yo antes no era capaz de hacer o decir estas cosas... siento que desde que tu estás tengo corazón, y que antes solo tenía una puta piedra... y me asusta, me asusta que tu hayas sido capaz de hacer esto en unos meses cuando yo llevo toda la vida luchando por no tener ni sentimientos, ni piedad, ni corazón... joder Silvia, que antes de que tú llegaras parecía el hombre de hojalata( Sonreí sin que me viera ) Yo sé que debes de pensar que sigo siendo el mismo animal que era antes, pero no es así... a veces se me va, pero estoy intentando ser como sé que a ti te gustaría que fuera, como sé que puedo ser... estoy intentando cambiar, de hecho, creo que soy otra persona distinta... sabes? Me da igual lo que los demás piensen, me da igual a quien puedo decepcionar… pero a ti no quiero decepcionarte más… te necesito.

No podía aguantarlo más, involuntariamente, mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar como le dio la gana, al contrario que los deseos de mi mente. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y los apreté con fuerza... luego miré nuestras manos, aún sin creerme que estuviera haciendo eso. Noté que ella también los miró.

Pepa- Silvia... yo no soy quien para meterme, y estás en todo tu derecho, y si es lo que quieres pues... pues me retiraré y punto, pero... no me gusta verte con ella, cada vez que lo veo siento... siento...

Silvia- Celos?

Había llegado el momento de la verdad, si realmente ese cambio del que hablaba Pepa existía, lo reconocería... pero yo estaba casi convencida de que no lo haría. Pepa era tremendamente orgullosa, para todo... incapaz de reconocer sus debilidades, porque las tenía, como todo el mundo... y los celos, eran una gran debilidad, no sólo eso, sino también era incapaz de reconocer que su ego estaba herido, ella nunca lo haría... Estuve unos segundos esperando la respuesta, y cuando vi que no la iba a obtener, me moví para irme... pero ella me aprisionó aún más contra las rocas, pegándose totalmente a mí, sintiendo su aliento en mi oído... su piel totalmente adherida a la mía. Y dijo algo que nunca sería capaz de olvidar.

Pepa- Me siento totalmente celosa cuando te veo con ella.

Sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, miles de latigazos... y supe que ella se había dado cuenta, ya que con su boca pegada a mi oído pude notar como sonreía... pero esta vez no era una sonrisa de autosuficiencia como las demás... sonreía porque por primera vez había notado como sus palabras o su cuerpo me habían hecho sentir la electricidad, me habían anestesiado totalmente,... cuando siempre había sido al revés, había sido yo la que lo había notado cada vez que se enfurecía y yo la tocaba.

Pepa- Creías que no iba a ser capaz de reconocerlo?

Asentí... a esas alturas mi cuerpo no me permitía articular palabras.

Pepa- Pues sí soy capaz... lo reconozco, cuando os veo juntas siento como mi pecho arde de rabia, porque no quiero que sea ella la que reciba tus besos, ni tus abrazos, ni tus preciosas sonrisas... ( Se pegó aún más a mi oído ) quiero ser yo.

Una nueva oleada de escalofríos... esta vez, más intensa que las anteriores.

Pepa- Pero... no me preocupa demasiado, sabes por qué? ( Negué con la cabeza) Porque yo sé que tú sientes lo mismo que yo... sé que no sientes lo mismo cuando ella te toca o te besa... no sientes lo mismo que conmigo... y sabes por qué? ( Volví a negar )

Entonces se separó de mí, y con un rápido movimiento me obligó a darme la vuelta, sujetándome por la cintura, obligándome a rodear la suya con mis piernas. Pego su frente a la mía, y con el susurro más sensual imaginable, a dos centímetros de mi boca, dijo :

Pepa- Porque estás tan loca por mí como yo por ti

Aquello fue la estocada final. Me dejó sin palabras, solo fui capaz de observar fijamente sus labios entreabiertos, igual que ella lo hacía conmigo.

Silvia- Vas a besarme...? ( Asintió )

Pepa- Por qué?

Silvia- Porque no sé si voy a ser capaz de resistirme.

Se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para notar sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos mientras hablaba, sin apartar la vista de ellos:

Pepa- Eso espero...

Y entonces lo hizo... por fin. Mató la distancia que nos separaba y me besó desesperadamente... y como predije... No pude resistirme

PEPA

Y por fin, el momento que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo, sucedió. La besaba desesperadamente, quizá por el miedo a que lo que estaba sucediendo fuera un sueño... pero no lo era. Rodeé su espalda con mis brazos, pegándola más a mí. Ella me besaba de la misma forma que yo, mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi pelo, revolviéndolo. Sentí como apretaba mi cintura con sus piernas, mientras nuestras lenguas se enroscaban. La apretaba contra mí, no quería que se despegara... quería que estuviera tan pegada a mí como para traspasarme, había estado demasiado tiempo deseando eso, y no quería dejarla escapar.

Nos besábamos apasionadamente, pero no como las veces anteriores... no había prisa, ni furia... era necesidad... la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir sus besos desde hace mucho tiempo... la necesitaba a ella. Había estado ahogándome con su ausencia, y entonces, cada uno de sus besos me daba el oxígeno que había ido perdiendo todo ese tiempo. Sus manos bajaron de mi pelo, situándose en mi cara, acariciándola con urgencia... como si no creyera que estuviese allí. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la velocidad del beso se iba calmando... dando paso a uno lento, profundo,... un beso que no habíamos tenido hasta entonces. Me separé de ella para respirar, y paradójicamente, su sonrisa me dejó sin respiración.

Pepa- Me sonríes...? ( Asintió con la cabeza, aún sonriente ) Lo echaba de menos.

Silvia- Y yo.

Acerqué mi cara a la suya, ladeándola... mis labios estaban casi pegados a los suyos... y nos quedamos así, mirándonos, compartiendo el mismo aire, sin dejar de sonreírnos... nunca había tenido esa actitud con ninguna chica, nunca me había sentido tan llena con tan poco... solo nos mirábamos, pero a mí no me hacía falta más, estaba donde quería estar. Tras unos momentos, ella volvió a acortar la distancia que había entre nosotras, para volver a besarme,... otra vez con la misma pasión del principio. Empezamos a respirar agitadamente, estar así con ella... tenerla tan cerca, me estaba afectando, y a ella también. Nos pegamos aún más la una a la otra, y mis manos empezaron a subir por su cuerpo, y sin poderlo evitar, hasta llegar a sus pechos... acariciándolos y apretándolos suavemente. Ella suspiró en mi boca, y después yo también en la suya. Sus manos viajaron por mi espalda, haciendo que mi piel se erizara más de lo que ya estaba. Mis manos volvieron a descender otra vez, hasta llegar a sus muslos... y ella se separó.

Pepa- Qué pasa? ( Desconcertada )

Silvia- Que no sé si deberíamos seguir... ( Mirando para otro lado )

Pepa- Por qué...? Silvia, si es por lo que te dije, yo no pienso eso te lo ju...

Puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios para silenciarme, y Sonrió.

Silvia- No es por eso.

Pepa- Entonces..?

Silvia- Dímelo.

Pensaba que se le habría pasado ya la tontería... pero no. Noté como empezaba a enrojecerme... cosa que nunca ocurría.

Silvia- Te da vergüenza...? ( Sonriendo más )

Pepa- No te rías... ( Bajé la cabeza )

Silvia- Es que nunca lo había visto, te pones muy mona sonrojada, tía dura... ( Riendo )

Pepa- Silviaaa... paraaa... ( Algo infantil )

Silvia- Dímelo... ( Acariciando mi cara )

Pepa- No me hagas esto...

Silvia- No es tan difícil, mira... ( Susurrando en mi oído ) Te quiero

Una corriente eléctrica subió por toda mi columna, acabando en mi nuca, provocando que mi piel se pusiese de gallina.

Silvia- Vaya ( Sorprendida, mirando mis hombros ) No sabía que tenía ese efecto en ti ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- No te hagas la tonta... ( Mirándola )

Silvia- Yo..? Que va...

Pepa- Sí que lo sabías, mentirosa.

Aproveché que miraba para todos sitios haciéndose la loca, para volver a besarla...e intentar dejar el tema de lado... no con mucho éxito. Cuando creía que ya la tenía donde quería, continuando el beso... Abandonó mi boca, y recorrió mi cara con más besos, hasta llegar al oído... y me temí lo que iba a hacer.

Pepa- No, Silvia, eso n...!

No pude continuar, empezó a recorrer mi oído con la punta de su lengua... sabía que aquello me hacía perder la cabeza. Mis dedos apretaron su espalda.

Pepa- No seas mala por Dios... ( Con los ojos entrecerrados )

Silvia- Dímelo ( Susurrando )

Negué con la cabeza. No porque no quisiera... sino porque no me iba a ganar a testadura, no pensaba ceder bajo sucias artimañas... Ella volvió a hacerlo... cada vez me tenía más excitada, y más cerca de su objetivo, pero intenté aguantar.

Silvia- No me lo dices..? ( Susurrando )

Volví a negar con la cabeza.

Silvia- Está bien, pues entonces... hasta que no lo digas...

Mordió mi oreja para luego volver a introducir su lengua en mi oído, esta vez más profundamente, y yo me abracé a ella con fuerza... me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza... entonces, por si era poco, decidió acompañar eso, con sus manos, descendiendo por mi tripa... llegando a mi cintura, colándose por la parte inferior de mi bikini... a esas alturas mis jadeos eran ya audibles, notaba como sus manos se adentraban más y más hasta que...

Silvia- ... nada de esto.

Las sacó rápidamente, y dejándome con un palmo de narices, quitó sus piernas de mi cintura, desembarazándose de mí, para desaparecer rápidamente y riendo por debajo de la cascada. Me costó un rato reaccionar, tanto que para cuando empecé a seguirla me sacaba un buen tramo de distancia. Ella miró para atrás, y al ver como la perseguía empezó a intentar correr torpemente, aún en el agua, más rápido. Yo gritaba su nombre con seriedad, pero obviamente estábamos de cachondeo... cosa que ALGUIEN no debió de captar, porque cuando estaba saliendo por la orilla entre las pequeñas rocas, sentí como me empujaban con todas sus fuerzas, y caí de lado, sintiendo como alguna de esas rocas impactaban contra mi costado. Cuando, rota de dolor, miré quien había sido... sentí como se desencadenaba dentro de mí uno de los ataques de ira más fuertes e irrefrenables que había tenido nunca.

Verónica- Silvia, estás bien?

Silvia- Pero qué haces..? Se te ha ido la olla? ( Se arrodilló frente a mí ) Pepa! Estás bien... te duele?

Verónica- Yo... lo siento... creí que te estaba siguiendo para... hacerte algo o...

Silvia- Pues no! Joder, estábamos de broma! Podrías haberla abierto la cabeza contra las rocas, Verónica!

La conversación fue esa... aunque yo no la escuché. Como cada vez que la ira se apoderaba de mí, escuchaba las voces como si fueran eco... como si estuvieran lejos. Me llevé una mano al costado, captando unos pequeños hilos de sangre... la herida no era para nada aparatosa, pero el golpe había sido muy doloroso... y que hubiera sido esa quien me lo hubiera propiciado, me enfureció... pero más aún que pensara que iba a hacerle algo a Silvia. Ésta última me ayudó a levantarme, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando estuve de pie, colocó su mano cuidadosamente sobre mi costado, el cual empezaba a ponerse de todos los colores.

Silvia- Estás bien..? Te duele..? ( Con voz calmada )

Pero esa vez, su tacto, y su voz tranquilizadora... no ayudaron. No fue suficiente, y ella lo notó. Empecé a respirar agitadamente, cuadrando mis mandíbulas, con la vista perdida en un punto fijo... no la veía, no la escuchaba, no la sentía... empecé a asustarme de mí misma, nunca había sentido tanta rabia acumulada.

Silvia- Pepa... no, por favor, cálmate... hazlo por mí ( Acariciando mi cara ) Por favor... demuéstrame que has cambiado, tranquilízate... por favor, no lo hagas... ( Suplicando )

Me hubiera gustado escucharla, me hubiera gustado poder hacerla caso... pero no pude. No podía controlarme, mi respiración empezaba a dispararse, jadeando, con la boca semiabierta, enseñando los dientes apretados, igual que un animal... la imagen que Silvia odiaba y temía de mí. Esos segundos se me sucedieron como horas, un debate entre el bien y el mal... lo que debía y quería hacer... por un momento sentí que las palabras de Silvia hicieron efecto, pero entonces... ella habló, borrando aquel efecto de un plumazo.

Verónica- Lo siento Pepa, pensé que la estabas atacando, no era mi intención hacerte daño, perdóname...

Atacarla? Me acusaba de atacar a Silvia? No pude contra eso, Silvia me suplicó aún más con la mirada, pero ya era tarde. Cerré los ojos... y las imágenes de ellas juntas, riéndose, tonteando... el beso la noche anterior... se sucedieron en mi cabeza como si fueran diapositivas, haciéndome perder la cordura por completo. Apreté los puños... bajé la cabeza... y grité. Grité de rabia. Es cierto que había intentado cambiar, soportando verlas juntas en clase, en la calle, incluso allí... había visto como la besaba y me había contenido... pero no pude más. Fue un grito tan ensordecedor que Silvia se apartó de mí al instante, aterrorizada. Entonces casi sin mirar, me giré...

... y asesté un puñetazo en la cara de Verónica, descargando toda mi rabia... notando como bajo mis dedos, su nariz se partía... cayó para atrás, con su nariz soltando sangre como un grifo. Me giré al instante, arrepentida, colocando mis manos en mi cabeza... para ver un gesto en Silvia que me partió el alma. Su cara... totalmente desconcertada, asustada, decepcionada... no había sido capaz de hacerlo por ella.

Me apartó y se agachó al lado de Verónica, haciéndola inclinarse hacia delante para intentar frenar la hemorragia de su nariz. Entonces, me miró.

Silvia- Como has podido engañarme otra vez...? Sigues siendo la misma bestia ( Enfurecida )

Se levantó, caminado hacia mí.

Silvia- Aléjate de mí!

Me empujó haciéndome retroceder varios pasos… ya que yo no opuse ninguna resistencia, solo negaba con la cabeza con la mirada vacía. Volvió a empujarme, con el mismo gesto de tristeza y dolor... pero esa vez pude observar como una vez más, la estaba haciendo llorar.

Silvia- Por qué tienes que estropearlo todo?! SÓLO SABES HACER DAÑO!

Negué con la cabeza. Quería decirle lo arrepentida que estaba... nunca me había arrepentido cuando hacía este tipo de cosas, pero esta vez... deseaba con todas mis fuerzas no haberlo hecho.

Silvia- VETE! ( Empujándome ) VETE! ( Llorando )

Me rendí. No podía soportar seguir allí, no podía soportar que me mirara así, que me empujara para mandarme lejos... Me di la vuelta y corrí, hacia cualquier lugar, queriendo desaparecer.


	13. Lo que es, y lo que debería ser

*CAP.13: "LO QUE ES, Y LO QUE DEBERÍA SER"*

PEPA

Corrí sin parar, sin saber hacia donde... corrí para huir de allí, para huir de mí. No sabía hacia donde iba, pero tampoco me importó. Corrí todo lo que pude, con la esperanza de que lo que yo era desapareciera. Pasé por delante de las tiendas de campaña, asustando a las presentes... pero me dio igual, pese a los gritos, no me detuve... no podía. Necesitaba salir de allí, salir de mí. Salté unos arbustos, a punto de caerme, y seguí corriendo... algunas ramas me arañaban los costados a mi paso, pero me dio igual. Todo me daba igual.

Sentí unos pasos que me seguían... que se acercaban, acompañados por voces... pero no las escuchaba. Solo escuchaba el latido de mi corazón, cada vez más acelerado. Mis piernas empezaron a fallar... a no responder. Estaba exhausta, ... así que cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro desnudo, tirando para atrás, para detenerme... simplemente, me dejé caer de espaldas. No sentí el golpe. No sentí dolor. Tan solo vacío, vergüenza, odio, asco... Me tapé la cara con las manos... no quería que me miraran, no quería que pudieran ver el horrible ser en el que me había convertido durante todos esos años. Había vivido engañándome, apartando la imagen que sabía que tenía... pero aquella mañana, me vi reflejada en la cara de decepción de Silvia... por primera vez, me vi por dentro... y al instante me detesté.

Paula y Sara llegaron hasta a mí, arrodillándose a mi lado, jadeantes y cansadas... pero también asustadas. Intentaron tirar de mis manos para que me destapara la cara, pero no me dejé. Respiraba cada vez más fuerte... estaba siendo poseída por un gran ataque de ansiedad, que solo me permitía respirar con dificultad, y repetir una y otra vez:

Pepa- Quiero desaparecer, quiero desaparecer!

Sara- Pepa! Pepa qué te pasa?

Paula- Qué ha pasado? Nos estás asustando!

Notaba sus voces a punto de quebrarse... mi estado debería de ser muy lamentable para provocar esa lástima en los demás... pero no era ni por asomo, tan grande como el odio que estaba sintiendo hacia mi misma... odio... repulsión... rechazo... deseo de desaparecer.

SILVIA

Me arrodillé frente a Verónica, la cual no dejaba de sangrar por la nariz. El golpe que recibió fue brutal... propio de una bestia. Propio de Pepa. Me había vuelto a engañar, me sentí estúpida... y rota por dentro. Mis esperanzas e ilusiones se habían partido al mismo tiempo que la nariz de Verónica. Intenté curarla como pude, mientras mis manos temblaban, sin dejar de llorar.

Silvia- Lo siento, lo siento... ha sido mi culpa ( Llorando )

Verónica- Qué dices Silvia? Ha sido mi culpa, yo la he hecho enfadar, perdóname, no quería...

Silvia- Da igual que la hayas hecho enfadar ( Llorando más fuerte ) Esa reacción no es normal... no se puede ir así por la vida, partiéndole la cara a todo el mundo... es una salvaje, está fuera de control, y yo ya no sé que más hacer para...

No pude continuar, estaba al límite. Siempre había sido bastante llorona, pero jamás un llanto había resultado tan incontrolable... estaba decepcionada, asustada, angustiada... Verónica me abrazó para intentar calmarme... pero era imposible. Me solté de sus brazos.

Verónica- Silvia, ha sido mi culpa, la he enfadado, y... bueno ha tenido esa reacción, es normal, estaba enfurecida y... ( Intentando excusar a Pepa )

Silvia- ESO NO LA EXCULPA, JODER! ( Abrazándome a mí misma ) No puedo más... sólo sabe hacer daño... cada vez que le doy una oportunidad me decepciona de esta manera... y ... y ya no aguanto más... siempre he sabido que tenía un carácter violento, todo el mundo lo sabe... pero yo quise confiar en ella, creí que podía cambiar y no puede... no puede... y lo peor es que me engaña, me hace pensar que sí para luego ver esto y... ( Incrementando el llanto ) Me está destrozando...

Verónica- Silvia, tranquilízate... todo el mundo tiene sus prontos, no? ( Sin saber qué decir )

Silvia- Como puedes decir eso? Te acaba de partir la nariz, joder... ( Tapándome la cara ) no, se acabó... se acabó, no puedo seguir a su lado, porque acabará destrozando mi vida también... pese a saber como es, siempre he estado con ella, he intentado ver lo que los demás no ven... pero ... esta vez,... esta vez he sentido miedo de ella, y no quiero... no puedo..!

Volvió a abrazarme, llorando conmigo. Estaba destrozada, nunca había sentido un dolor tan intenso... el dolor de tener que abandonar a Pepa por mi propio bienestar, por la seguridad de los que me rodeaban. La quería... la quería muchísimo, pero estaba descontrolada. Jamás iba a cambiar, y no quería que me arrastrara con ella... lo había intentado de todas las maneras, y una vez más, había roto mis ilusiones en mil pedazos. No quería estar al lado de alguien que no fuera capaz de controlarse... no quería estar al lado de alguien... por el que sentía miedo.

PEPA

Unos minutos después, entre las dos consiguieron calmarme. Ya era capaz de respirar con normalidad. Estaba sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, y con Sara y Paula a mis lados, de nuevo. No había sido capaz de decir nada... solo de mantener la mirada ausente. Entonces, articulé mis primeras palabras desde que salí corriendo.

Pepa- Soy un monstruo...

Sara- Pepa.. qué dices? Eso no es cierto! ( Abrazándome )

Pepa- No me abraces ( Me aparté ) No me lo merezco... me merezco estar sola, llevo años vanagloriándome del miedo que me tienen los demás, enorgulleciéndome de que se refirieran a mi como el demonio, como una bestia... y hoy, me he dado cuenta de que realmente lo soy, ... soy despreciable...

Paula- Pero por qué dices eso...? Eso no es verdad.

Pepa- Sí que lo es... he conseguido que Silvia me escuchara, pese a que no quería... la he obligado a hacerme caso, para hacerle falsas promesas, para decirle que he cambiado... y no lo he hecho. No soy capaz de controlarme, me da igual herir a los demás... soy un monstruo... Verónica me empujó por accidente, me pidió perdón, se excusó... pero yo no quise escuchar,... no pude escuchar, estaba tan enfurecida que ni siquiera la oía... ni a Silvia… rogándome que no hiciera nada... y aun así... yo y mi puta rabia... la he metido tal golpe que le he roto la cara... no tengo sentimientos... ( Suspiré )

Paula- Pepa, claro que los tienes... joder, es normal. La chica esa nunca te ha gustado, estabas afectada porque se acercara a Silvia, y te ha agredido... aunque sea sin querer, es normal que hayas...

Pepa- Reaccionado así? ( Asintió ) Tu serías capaz de partirle la nariz a alguien por eso? ( No respondió ) Serías capaz de hacerlo aunque la persona que más quieres en el mundo te pidiera que no lo hicieras, por ella..? ( Siguió sin responder ) Y tú? ( Mirando a Sara ) No... sólo yo soy capaz de eso, porque estoy vacía... y no sé como dejar de ser lo que soy...joder! ACABO DE DESTROZAR A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS ME IMPORTA, DECEPCIONÁNDOLA, ASUSTANDOLA... TENDRÍAIS QUE HABER VISTO EL MIEDO CON EL QUE ME MIRÓ! Y NI SIQUIERA SOY CAPAZ DE LLORAR! ESTOY VACÍA! ( Golpeando el suelo )

Intentaron frenarme, pero no lo conseguían. Me levanté bruscamente del suelo, negando con la cabeza.

Pepa- No puedo estar cerca de ella siendo consciente de lo horrible que soy... no puedo permitir que nada malo se acerque a ella... y me he dado cuenta de que soy lo más horrible que conozco. ( Ellas negaban con la cabeza, llorando, pero me dio igual ) Soy de hielo... no tengo sentimientos, ni empatía, ni compasión... Silvia se merece algo mejor, la dejaré en paz... si vosotras tampoco queréis acercaros a mí, lo entenderé ( Bajando la cabeza )

Se quedaron tan impactadas, que ni siquiera pudieron seguirme. Siempre había sido el orgullo, la prepotencia en persona... creyéndome mejor que nadie... y en un día había descubierto que no sólo no lo era, sino que me daba asco...reconociéndolo en alto. Esa mañana desaparecí de allí junto a mis cosas. Esa mañana decidí que nadie, sobre todo Silvia, se merecía tenerme a mí al lado... nadie merecía tener al lado a un ser que sólo sabe desencadenar ira y dolor.


	14. Standby

*CAP.14: "STANDBY"*

PEPA

Desde aquel día me convertí en una persona distinta,... o al menos, en una versión muy desmejorada de lo que había sido hasta entonces. Los días que quedaban antes de volver a la rutina del instituto, recibí llamadas de Sara y de Paula... pero no las atendí. Estaba demasiado avergonzada... no quería hablar con nadie, no quería que se acercaran a mí. Desde que descubrí como era en realidad, caí en una espiral de soledad y vacío... y nada más. Pasé cuarenta y ocho horas encerrada en mi habitación, sin hablar con nadie... sin ver a nadie. Supongo que era mi manera de castigarme... aunque no sirviera de nada. Fueron cuarenta y ocho horas de vacío, tirada en la cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo de mi habitación... y durante todas esas horas, solo tenía una imagen en mi cabeza. El miedo en la cara de Silvia... el miedo que yo la había provocado.

Repasando todas las cosas que había hecho en mi vida... quizá esa fuera la más imperdonable de todas. No podía soportar esa imagen... me atormentaba al estar despierta... también al dormirme. Soñaba con ese momento, una y otra vez... nunca iba a ser capaz de perdonarme haberla asustado con mi actitud. Me sentía el ser más horrible y despreciable del planeta. La había vuelto a decepcionar... o a traicionar... o las dos cosas a la vez. Había mostrado mi peor cara a la única persona que era capaz de leer mi interior. Aquella imagen me cortaba la respiración... me dejaba sin vida, provocaba dolor en mi corazón... esa parte de mí que al parecer siempre había estado dormida.

Espera... espera... Standby. Así me sentía... esperando. Sin saber a qué. Esperaba poder volver atrás y borrar esa imagen... pero eso no era posible. Por primera vez, era consciente de que había hecho un daño imposible de reparar. Despreciable... así me sentía. Silvia me daba su amor, su confianza... y yo la destrozaba, una y otra vez... como si no supiera hacer otra cosa que daño... lo había tenido tan cerca, y sin embargo... lo estropeé.

...

Era lunes. Esa mañana caminaba ausente y cabizbaja... intentando retrasar el momento de llegar y volver a verla otra vez. Preguntándome qué vería en sus ojos ahora. El momento no tardó mucho en llegar. Pude ver a Silvia, acompañada de Verónica en la puerta del instituto, hablando. Frené en seco... no sabía qué hacer, pasar de largo, decir algo... estaba perdida. Pensé que si de verdad quería cambiar, aunque no fuera a servir de nada, tenía que intentar reparar el daño que había hecho... nunca había mostrado arrepentimiento por mis actos, y esa vez... era una buena ocasión para empezar. Caminé cabizbaja hasta ellas, que aún no me habían visto, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca...

Pepa- Hola...

Miré a Verónica... la cual tenía un vendaje en la nariz, aumentando así mi culpabilidad. Silvia ni siquiera me miró, según escuchó mi voz se movió para irse de allí, pero yo la agarré del brazo.

Pepa- Espera

Silvia se soltó de mi mano con un movimiento brusco.

Silvia- No me toques.

Aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de frialdad... cargadas de... nada. Sentí como me hundía un poco más. Me aparté de ella, dejando una distancia muy grande entre nosotras... una distancia física, pero en realidad nos separaba un vacío abismal. Me crucé de brazos... aunque no fue un gesto de chulería como otras veces, lo hice para esconder mis manos, como si estuvieran manchadas... Aunque ya no fuera así, veía en mis manos la sangre de Verónica, recordándome lo que había hecho y quién era.

Pepa- Lo siento... No volveré a hacerlo.

Silvia- Eso espero ( Cortante )

Pepa- Sólo quería que supierais... cuanto lo siento ( Bajé la cabeza y Silvia suspiró, incrédula ) Me gustaría volver atrás para no cometer la misma gilipollez, pero... lo siento...

Verónica- No te preocupes, de verdad.

Silvia- No! ( La miramos sorprendidas ) Ni se te ocurra excusarla, preocúpate, mucho. No te imaginas lo grave que es lo que has hecho.

Pepa- Lo sé, estoy realmente arrepentida... Tienes... tenéis que creerme, por favor...

Silvia- Arrepentida? Tú no sabes lo que es eso.( Rio sarcásticamente ) Vienes aquí, después de la que has liado, con carita de pena a pedir perdón... para qué? Dime, de qué sirve? Volverás a hacerlo en cuanto tengas la oportunidad.

Pepa- Eso no es verd...

Silvia- Claro que lo es! Eres como una puta serpiente ( Furiosa )

Bajé la cabeza... volví a sentir esa punzada en el pecho, la misma que cuando me dijo que me odiaba, la misma que me dejaba sin respiración... y lo peor era que tenía razón. No levanté la cabeza para decir:

Pepa- Si te sirve de algo, no te doy tanto asco como me doy yo... Lo siento Verónica. Adiós.

Y esa fue la última " conversación ", por llamarla así, que tuve con ella antes de empezar una de las semanas más angustiosas de mi vida. No hablaba, no levantaba la vista, no me reía pese a los intentos de Paula, Sara y los demás... no podía. Ella no me miraba, no me hablaba... y cada vez que pasaba cerca suya se apartaba como si quemara, aunque ni siquiera la hubiera tocado. Podía notar como Lucas y Aitor se desesperaban por verme así, sin saber por qué... pero yo no se lo conté. A medida que pasaban los días me sentía aún más vacía... y lo que era peor, cada vez más llena de ira. Ira hacia mí misma, un sentimiento que me corroía por dentro.

…..

Decidí acabar con esa furia que siempre me acompañaba, de la manera más pacífica posible. Por las tardes, el instituto quedaba abierto para las actividades extraescolares. A última hora, el gimnasio estaba vacío... me pasaba las horas encerrada en ese sitio, utilizando como blanco de mi ira los sacos que habían para la gente que estaba apuntada a kárate y demás. Fue una idea sugerida por Paula... y quizás nunca me habían dado mejor consejo. Acababa reventada, sudando, sin poder mover un músculo... pero sin ira, y sin hacer daño a nadie.

Una de esas tardes, como todas las anteriores, me encontraba sola cosiendo uno de los sacos a puñetazos... pensando en mí, en mi vida, en como había sido... en el daño que había hecho a los demás, en el daño que le había hecho a Silvia... en esas estaba, descargando todo lo que tenía dentro, cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Verónica. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo, y la miré sorprendida.

Pepa- Qué haces aquí?

Verónica- Venía a entrenar ( Acercándose ) Ya sabes, dentro de nada es el torneo de kárate.

Pepa- Ah,... bueno, si quieres me voy y te dejo...

Verónica- No, tranquila ( Interrumpiendo ) Puedes quedarte, no me importa.

Decidí dejar a un lado la hostilidad con la que la había tratado hasta entonces... ella no tenía la culpa, y realmente, no se lo merecía. O eso me hizo creer.

Pepa- Oye.. de verdad que siento lo que pasó.

Verónica- No lo sientas, yo no lo hago ( Sonrió )

Pepa- Como...? No te entiendo

Verónica- No lo entiendes? ( Negué y ella volvió a sonreír ) Pues que fue una actuación maravillosa, lo que necesitaba para que Silvia abriera los ojos de una puta vez.

Pepa- Qué estás diciendo?

Verónica- De verdad no lo sabes? ( Rio ).. No pensaba que fueras TAN corta. Llevo semanas picándote, intentando llevarte hasta el límite... y como era de esperar, al final, has caído. Siempre has sido así.

Empecé a enfurecerme. Mis músculos se tensaron... pero no quería volver a hacer lo mismo, no quería caer otra vez.

Verónica- No me digas que te estás reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarte sobre mí? ( Rio ) Es un esfuerzo inútil, lo sabes. ( Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí ) Era cuestión de tiempo que Silvia se diera cuenta de la mierda que eres en realidad ( Cerré los ojos con fuerza ) La tenías tan engañada... pero al final, ya ves! Ha sido fácil... sólo te hacía falta un empujoncito! ( Rio ) Pillas el doble sentido?

Pepa- Como puedes ser tan falsa?

Verónica- Como puedo ser tan falsa... como puedes ser tú tan estúpida... cuestiones inexplicables.

Pepa- Estás haciendo esto por lo que paso entre nosotras, verdad?

Verónica- Veo que lo vas captando! Pensabas que podías utilizarme y luego tirarme, y seguir como si nada? No... me dejaste destrozada, me usaste esa noche y luego... desapareciste. Y yo... enamorada como una imbécil de ti! ( Elevando la voz ) Pero eso ya da igual... porque, tu me quitaste lo que más quería... ahora voy a quitarte yo lo que más quieres

Pepa- Te pedí perdón mil veces... No fue mi intención hacerte daño, sabías que no podía estar con nadie...

Verónica- Y con ella sí?! El perdón a veces NO ES SUFICIENTE!

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Pasó por delante de mí, cogiéndome un brazo y tirando de él, haciéndome rodar por encima de su espalda y cayendo al suelo. Me levanté como pude e intenté darle un puñetazo, el cual paró.

Verónica- Acéptalo ( Rio ) Estás acabada.

Pepa- Ni lo sueñes.

Volví a intentar golpearla, pero consiguió tirarme al suelo de nuevo. Cuando me levanté estaba más furiosa que antes... sintiéndome... frustrada. Hice el amago de darle un puñetazo, y cuando se cubrió la cara, rápidamente le asesté una patada en el costado, haciendo que se doblara de rodillas. Di vueltas a su alrededor.

Pepa- No pienso dejar que te acerques a Silvia ( Furiosa )

Verónica- Ah, no? ( Desde el suelo )

Barriendo el suelo con su pierna, en un rápido movimiento me hizo caer, y se colocó sobre mí.

Verónica- Y como vas a conseguir eso? Te recuerdo que es a ti a quien no quiere ni ver, pegándose cada día más a mí ( Sonrió ) La has perdido... igual que has perdido esta pelea. ( Volvió a sonreír ) Sabes... ayer estuve en su casa... en su cama.

Mi ira llegó al tope, le propiné un fuerte cabezazo haciéndola caer para atrás, y posicionándome encima suya.

Pepa- Eso es mentira! ( Jadeante )

Verónica- Dentro de poco ni siquiera querrá estar en la misma sala que tú ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- Qué coño piensas hacer? ( Agarrándola por los hombros )

Verónica- Nada... la vas a cagar tu solita ( Susurrando )

Una vez más, estaba tan ciega de rabia que no me di cuenta de la situación,... de por qué estaba susurrando. La zarandeé por los hombros, y levantando mi puño, amenazándola, grité:

Pepa- QUIERES QUE VUELVA A PARTIRTELA NARIZ, EH?!

Voz- Qué está pasando aquí..?

Miré hacia la puerta, por la que acababa de entrar alguien... había vuelto a caer en otra trampa, solo unos días después... El gesto de furia de mi cara cambió, dando paso a una expresión de incomprensión.

Silvia- Estabas arrepentida, no? ( Negando con la cabeza, incrédula )

Pepa- Silvia, puedo explic...

No pude acabar la frase, antes de que lo hiciera, Silvia había salido por la puerta apresuradamente. Me quedé unos segundos bloqueada, mirando hacia la puerta. Pero la estúpida risa de Verónica, que seguía debajo de mí, me hizo despertar. La solté con fuerza, haciéndola chocar contra el suelo, y sin hacer caso de sus risas, me levanté y salí corriendo detrás de Silvia, que debido a mi tardanza, ya me sacaba un buen tramo.

Cuando aún estaba recorriendo los pasillos del instituto, ella ya había salido por la puerta. Corrí calle arriba detrás de ella, que ya sabiendo que la estaba siguiendo, apresuró sus zancadas. Pasé por delante de mi moto, no importándome dejarla allí, en ese momento sólo me importaba Silvia. A pesar de que la distancia que me sacaba era grande, conseguí acortarla cada vez más. Doblamos la esquina que llevaba a su casa, casi al mismo tiempo. Estaba exhausta, entre el entrenamiento y la pelea casi no tenía fuerzas para correr, por ello Silvia me había sacado tanta ventaja durante la persecución. A pesar de no poder más, intensifiqué la carrera todo lo que pude, Silvia ya había llegado a la puerta y estaba buscando las llaves en su bolso, nerviosa.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla me eché sobre su espalda, llegando por fin, bañada de sudor, con el corazón desbocado y jadeante. Ella intentó apartarse de mí, golpeándome, pero la rodeé con mis brazos para intentar inmovilizarla.

Silvia- Suéltame, suéltame! No me toques!

Empezó a revolverse entre mis brazos con más fuerza, y yo intenté tranquilizarla.

Pepa- Está bien, está bien..! Te suelto... te suelto y no te toco, si me escuchas, por favor.

No obtuve respuesta, así que me lo tomé como un sí. Me aparté de ella despacio, Silvia se giró y me propinó un empujón con todas sus fuerzas... dejándome claro una vez más, que no quería que me acercara a ella.

Silvia- Vienes a amenazarme a mí también? eh?

Pepa- Silvia, no digas eso, sabes que yo nunca te haría nada.

Silvia- También creía saber lo arrepentida que estabas... y mira! Lo ves! Eres como una puta serpiente, en cuanto tienes la oportunidad intentas envenenar a la gente, no se puede confiar en ti!

Pepa- No! No es así, tiene una explicación, si me dejas que...

Silvia- No quiero escucharte! Cada vez que abres la boca es para mentir! En qué puto momento te conocería!

Pepa- Puedes bajar la voz?

Silvia- Ahora te preocupa que la gente se entere?

Pepa- Pues sí, sí que me preocupa, y más si es tu padre, sabes?

Silvia- Pues no haberlo hecho!

Levanté mi mano amenazándola con callarle la boca tapándosela... ella se echó para atrás para que no la tocara, pero el mensaje le quedó claro.

Silvia- Creí haberte dejado claro que no quiero que te acerques a mí, no quiero que me envenenes más

Pepa- En vez de preocuparte tanto por lo mala que soy yo, podrías preocuparte más por la otra gente que te rodea, que además no conoces de nada.

Silvia- Estás hablando de Verónica? ( asentí ) Otra vez con tus celos, no?

Pepa- Que no son celos, joder.

Silvia- Ya, seguro. Para empezar tu misma reconociste que estabas celosa

Pepa- Si, pero…!

Silvia- Y para continuar, después del numerito que montaste, y del arrepentimiento te encuentro otra vez amenazándola sin que te haya hecho nada, encima que te perdona!

Pepa- Encima que qué? ( Riendo irónicamente ) Tu eres consciente de lo engañada que te tiene?

Silvia- Vas a hablarme tú de engaños? Qué pasa? Que como no quiero saber de ti, ahora quieres sabotear mi relación con Verónica?

Pepa- Aaahh! ( Riendo irónicamente ) Que ahora tienes una relación con ella?

Silvia- Una relación de AMISTAD, Pepa. Por increíble que te parezca, ella no piensa solo en llevarme a la cama, como tú.

Pepa- Eso es un golpe bajo ( Seria ) Y no es verdad

Silvia- No lo es? Seguro? ( Incrédula )

Pepa- Mira, estoy harta! Me da igual, cree lo que quieras, quieres creer que lo único que me interesa de ti es eso? Pues créelo!

Silvia- Eso hago.

Pepa- Perfecto! Yo solo vengo a decirte que no la conoces de nada, y no sabes de lo que es capaz, ni lo que está haciendo.

Silvia- Y tú sí la conoces?

Pepa- PUES SÍ! SÍ LA CONOZCO, Y MUCHO!

Perdí la paciencia. No quería soltárselo así, pero no me dejó otro remedio.

Silvia- Entonces, quieres hacerme creer, que a ella también te la has...? Impresionante ( Negando con la cabeza )

Pepa- Escúchame, joder!

Se giró para abrir la puerta.

Silvia- Entonces son celos por partida doble, ya veo.

Pepa- Dios! Por qué tienes que ser tan cabezota, puedes escucharme por una vez?

Volvió a girarse, suspirando.

Silvia- Si te escucho ahora, me dejarás en paz para siempre?

Pepa- Sí, tranquila, no volveré a molestarte ( Irónica )

Silvia- Dime ( Cruzándose de brazos )

Pepa- Silvia, Verónica y yo ya nos conocíamos de antes... tuvimos un rollo, y la cosa acabó mal. Ella se obsesionó conmigo, y yo no quería anclarme a nadie, y se lo expliqué mil veces, de todas las maneras,... pero nunca me perdonó, y está resentida, por eso se acerca a ti, para hacerme perder los estribos y que pienses que soy...

Silvia- Una animal? Lo peor? Lo pienso.

Pepa- Pero has escuchao algo de lo que te he dicho?

Silvia- Sí, por supuesto, te he escuchado ( Mirando para otro lado )

Pepa- Silvia...( suspiré ) Tienes que creerme...

Silvia- Y por qué tendría que creerte ahora?

Pepa- Porque digo la verdad!

Silvia- Y antes no?

Pepa- Dios... puedes dejar de darle la vuelta a la tortilla?

Silvia- Mira... Pepa, para la próxima vez que te quieras montar una película de las tuyas... se te escapa que Verónica se porta inmensamente bien conmigo, me escucha, me entiende... y NUNCA ha dicho nada malo de ti,... es más, es que nunca ha dicho nada! Porque NO TE CONOCE! Y si de tanto os conocéis, como es que nadie hemos tenido noticia hasta ahora? Porque nunca os he visto hablar, ni he oído que os conocierais, ni...

Pepa- Ves como no me escuchas? Silvia, nadie sabe lo que pasó entre nosotras, yo he estado todo este tiempo huyendo de ella, y ella odiándome en silencio, es que no te das cuenta de que todo encaja? Tu y yo nos peleamos, y ella aparece fijándose en ti de repente,... cuando hacemos las paces, consigue sacarme de mis casillas de una forma que nadie había conseguido,... y lo de esta tarde? Yo estaba tan tranquila en el gimnasio y ella ha aparecido para...

Silvia- BASTA! ( Me callé ) Pepa, basta ya, vale? Si la has cagado conmigo, asúmelo, pero deja de echar mierda sobre los demás, y menos sobre alguien que es encantadora

Pepa- Encantadora dice ( Bufé )

Silvia- Pues sí, encantadora. Mira Pepa, que estoy cansada, Invéntate algo mejor la próxima vez. ( Girándose ) Aunque sería mejor si no hubiera próxima, Adiós.

Y ahí me dejó... dándome con la puerta en las narices, sin creerse ni una sola de las palabras que le había dicho. Eso parecía una broma de mal gusto, y no podía hacer nada para abrirle los ojos a Silvia. Caminé para salir del jardín, parándome en el asfalto.

Pepa- Esto parece una broma de cámara oculta, vamos ( Suspiré ) Que entre ya la del ramo y diga que esta broma es de parte de mi cuñada.

Golpeé, no muy fuerte, el cubo de basura de la entrada de la casa de Silvia. Y no se presentó la del ramo,... pero sí alguien peor.

D. Lorenzo- MIRANDA!

Di un bote, asustada, pensando que no podía ser posible. Miré para todos los lados sin saber de dónde venía la voz.

D. Lorenzo- Aquí arriba, anormal!

Miré hacia la ventana que estaba a la derecha de la fachada de la casa, justo al lado contrario que donde estaba el balcón de Silvia... y ahí estaba, Don Lorenzo, asomado... y para mi disgusto, en pijama...Arg.

D. Lorenzo- Por qué no se va a dar golpecitos a una pandereta, bonita?!

Pepa- Me ha llamado bonita? Vaya, gracias ( Irónica )

D. Lorenzo- Cállese! Y deje de hacer el ganso en la puerta de mi casa, ANORMAL! ME VA A DAR GOLPECITOS USTED EN MIS SANTOS COJONES! DESPOTENCIADA!

En cuanto empezó a gritar, me alejé a marcha rápida mirando para todos lados, muerta de la vergüenza, ya que algunos vecinos habían salido a mirar por la ventana a qué venían esos gritos.

Después de una caminata hacia el instituto para recoger la moto, y luego volver a casa en ella, me duché, esperando que el agua caliente se llevara mis problemas... y después me tumbé en la cama, a volver a pensar... cada vez la cosa estaba peor. Cada vez más parada. Standby.


	15. Blanco y negro

*CAP. FINAL: "BLANCO Y NEGRO"*

SILVIA

Entré en casa hecha una furia, cada vez me parecía más surrealista y alucinante el comportamiento de Pepa. Como podía ser tan descarada intentando que me creyera esas cosas? Después de todo lo que había hecho... después de volver a presenciar una escenita de las suyas!.

Cuando ya había cenado con mi padre, y después de hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no aparentar el cabreo que llevaba encima, me despedí de él y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Me desvestí, me puse el pijama y después me tiré en la cama. De pronto, me di cuenta de que había dejado a Verónica tirada en aquel gimnasio después de ver como Pepa la amenazaba, una vez más... así que, pese a las horas, decidí llamarla.

Silvia- Hola, perdona las horas pero...

Verónica- No te preocupes, puedes llamarme cuando quieras

Silvia- Sólo quería preguntarte como estabas, después de lo del gimnasio...

Verónica- Ah, estoy bien... tranquila

Silvia- Te ha hecho algo?

Verónica- Nada, sólo algunos golpes...

Silvia- Te ha pegado?

Verónica- No se lo tomes en cuenta...

Silvia- Pero como no se lo voy a... ? Diosss...!

Verónica- En serio, no pasa nada... es normal, está enfadada porque ve que nos llevamos bien... supongo que estará celosa.

Silvia- Celosa?

Verónica- Sí... de ti.

Silvia- Como sabes que...?

Verónica- Silvia, hay que estar muy ciega para no verlo...

Silvia- Verónica, lo siento, yo...

Verónica- No lo sientas, todos tenemos un pasado... y se ve que ella no quiere aceptar que tu ya no quieres estar con ella, no?

Silvia- Nunca hemos estado juntas...

Verónica- Bueno, pero algo habrá habido no? No creo que haya sido solo amistad...

Silvia- No, no ha sido sólo amistad, pero no hemos sido pareja ni nada por el estilo...

Verónica- Pues menos mal, si no entonces me hubiera matado ( Riendo )

Silvia- Lo siento...

Verónica- No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa, ya sabemos cómo es.

Aquella última frase me hizo pensar... Pepa había insistido en que ellas tenían un pasado común... y si fuera cierto? Tenía que preguntárselo.

Silvia- Oye... tengo que preguntarte algo.

Verónica- Dime.

Silvia- Tu conocías a Pepa de antes?

Verónica- Pues sí... como todos, no? Ya sabes que es famosa en el lugar... ( Riendo )

Silvia- Ya... pero no me refiero a eso.

Verónica- Entonces?

Silvia- A...no sé como decírtelo... a ver... fuisteis algo en el pasado?

Verónica- No te sigo Silvia.

Silvia- Pues... verás, siento preguntarte esto, no es que no confíe en ti... es que, esta tarde me ha seguido a mi casa, y me ha jurado una y otra vez que tú y ella... habíais tenido algo en el pasado, y que tú no lo habías superado, y que... por eso estás tan cerca de mí ahora, para sacarla de sus casillas...

Verónica- Como? ( Rio ) Silvia... no sé qué te habrá dicho, pero yo conocía a Pepa de lo típico, de clase, de vista y poco más.

Silvia- Ya... lo siento.

Verónica- Silvia, si no me crees... yo que sé, puedes preguntarle a la gente si alguna vez nos ha visto juntas o algo... pregunta a la gente de clase, no sé...

Silvia- Perdóname, es que ha insistido tanto, nunca la había visto decir algo tan segura y tan insistente y...

Verónica- Silvia, tu me gustas mucho.. por eso me he acercado a ti, no por el despecho de una relación inexistente. De todas formas, es normal que la creas, Pepa es muy buena actriz.

Silvia- Por qué dices eso?

Verónica- Tú acabas de llegar relativamente... pero los que llevábamos años con ella en clase... hemos visto de todo, y escuchado de todo. Como esa historia de los malos tratos.

Silvia- Qué sabes tú de eso?

Verónica- Lo que comenta todo el mundo, que su tutor le canea, y que por eso se ausenta tanto de clase... pero Silvia, es mentira. Su tutor es un buen hombre, este pueblo es muy pequeño y aquí nos conocemos todos, crees que si fuera verdad, nadie habría hecho nada? Crees que alguien no lo hubiera visto? Tu padre mismamente, es el director del instituto, si él sospechase que eso es cierto, se presentarían allí mismo con asuntos sociales, y no lo han hecho.. no crees que es raro?

Silvia- Sí... pero... yo he visto sus heridas, he visto auténticas salvajadas en su cuerpo y... he oído como hablaba por teléfono con ese hombre, y como él la ordenaba que hiciera ciertas cosas..

Verónica- Silvia... las heridas pueden ser perfectamente de alguna pelea en las que se mete, no lo has visto? Siempre está agrediendo a la gente, o metida en algún jaleo... y respecto a las conversaciones, has oído que fuera su voz? ( Refiriéndose a Alberto ) Le conoces?

Silvia- No...

Verónica- Pues ya está. Todo el mundo sabe que Pepa anda metida siempre en cuestiones de droga y demás, qué va a hacer? Reconocerlo? No, es mucho más fácil contar la historia de los malos tratos y demás... No puedes creerte nada de ella, si hasta se ha inventado que yo estaba loca por ella, y ni siquiera la conocía!

Silvia- Quizás tengas razón...

Verónica- Quizás no, seguro... Silvia, yo entiendo que la tengas aprecio, aunque no sé que ha pasado entre vosotras... pero es sabido por todos como es Pepa, que ha tenido un pasado duro por lo que cuentan... pero eso no justifica lo que es ahora, y lo que es, es una persona mentirosa, capaz de inventar cualquier cosa para justificarse y llamar la atención,... y sobre todo para conseguir lo que quiere.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando por teléfono... después de colgar, estuve pensando. Estaba asustada... asustada porque todo lo que decía Verónica tenía sentido. Pepa me había mentido muchas veces... decía y desdecía, hacía y deshacía... por qué no iba a ser cierto? Me había prometido haber cambiado, y luego me la encontraba volviendo a las andadas... si era capaz de inventarse algo como lo de Verónica para quitársela de en medio por celos... por qué no iba a poder mentir sobre lo demás?

Y en cuanto a lo de mi padre... mi padre era un buen hombre, siempre al lado de las causas justas... estaba segura de que él hubiera hecho algo de sospechar que Pepa sufriría malos tratos en su casa... y en lugar de eso le tenía un asco increíble... quizá eso fue lo que me terminó de convencer. Lloré... lloré como una loca por haber descubierto una amarga verdad... no podía creer que Pepa me hubiera mentido también en eso... en algo tan grave. Siempre la había creído en es ese sentido, pero había tantas evidencias... las mentiras en las que la había descubierto yo, lo que me había estado contando Verónica... si se conocieran, Sara me lo hubiera dicho, o Paula, o alguien... y no lo hicieron.

Y si era verdad la situación en su casa... por qué nadie había hecho nada? Por qué Pepa se ponía de esa manera cada vez que le había insinuado de ayudarla? No podía creer que Aitor y Lucas, que tanto la querían, que saltaban a la mínima cada vez que la veían en un apuro... ni hubieran hecho nada, ni lo supieran. No podía ser... no tenía sentido. Por otra parte... Paco la conocía, y es verdad que la había tratado muy bien, pero... era policía, en un pueblo en el que todo el mundo se conocía, hubiera sabido algo...

Rota en llantos, me abracé a la almohada, después de haberme llevado el chasco más grande de mi vida. Lloré por desesperación, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo que había descubierto... o lo que me habían hecho descubrir. Pensé en ella... pensé en como iba a poder olvidarla ahora? Estaba totalmente enamorada de una persona egoísta, prepotente, egocéntrica, mentirosa, cínica...perversa. Y aunque fuera así... yo la amaba... demasiado.

Pensé en las pocas veces que había estado entre sus brazos... como en el lago. Abrazada a ella, mirándonos, sonriendo, el momento más mágico de mi vida y... eso también había sido mentira? Lloré más fuerte, ahogándome... como podía haberme hecho eso? Yo había confiado en ella, la había intentado ayudar... y ella se había negado una y otra vez,... por miedo a que la descubriera? Como podía haber sido tan retorcida conmigo? Yo la quería... la quería más que a nada en el mundo... Más que a nada en el mundo? Aquello me hizo más daño aún, quizá hasta ahora no había sido consciente de lo mucho que la amaba... y ahora... ahora tenía que olvidarla.

Pensé que se había acabado. Iba a tomar otra dirección... otra en la que no estuviera Pepa, no podía dejar que siguiera destrozándome así, con sus mentiras, con sus actos... se acabó. Decidí que mi vida a partir de ahora, iba a ser tranquila, fuera de problemas provenientes de Pepa... Si hubiera sido consciente de lo mucho que iban a cambiar nuestras vidas a partir de esa noche,... si hubiera sido consciente de todo lo que venía, no hubiera pensado:

Silvia- Esta ha sido tu última...

...OPORTUNIDAD*

...

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Muy pronto la cuarta temporada!

lulU*


End file.
